Fantasy ain't Reality
by StraightLife116
Summary: Mark Calaway and Michelle McCool started a life together in newlywed bliss. Everything was perfect, until the unthinkable occurred and their world was rocked forever. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T own any WWE wrestlers; this is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist.

_Mark Calaway and Michelle McCool started a life together in newlywed bliss. Everything was perfect, they had health, happiness, and peace….that is until Erin McCarthy, Michelle's half-sister is forced to live with them. How will the newlyweds deal with being the instant parents of a disgruntled teenager? _

* * *

"Chelle, you seen my boots?" Michelle McCool-Calaway walked down the hallway of their Houston, TX mansion. He sighed and pointed to the floor directly under her husband's feet. Mark looked up at the woman he loved and smiled. "I knew that." He pulled her into his lap, a passionate kiss ensued.

"Babe, uh can you get the door." Mark sighed and rolled out of bed. This better not take long, he wanted his sleep. Today was their last day home before they had to start a press junket before the onset of their rigorous schedule. He grunted, usually he'd snap at anyone who woke him out of his sleep, but it was something about that voice that made him feel all weak at the knees.

Mark padded the halls of his home and winced at the bright flashing lights outside. Great, there were burglars on the prowl, ooh he was real scared. He opened the door. There was a cop and a girl with black hair and blonde streaks. Her hair was messy and she looked like she hadn't bathed in weeks.

"Mark Calaway?"

"That's me," Mark said consistently gazing at the girl before him.

"Sir, is a Michelle Calaway here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well sir, if you could just get here we can get this all straightened out here." Mark grunted in frustration.

"She's asleep, can't I handle this?"

"Sir, this is really important, I can't tell you anything without her here." Mark rolled his eyes, so much for going right back to sleep. Angrily he took a step back.

"Chelle," he bellowed. "I need you down here." Moments later Michelle walked down the stairs in a robe. She gasped and covered her mouth at the scene.

"Erin." The girl only rolled her eyes in response. Mark looked between his wife and the girl, then it struck him. "Please, come in." The officer nodded and pulled Erin along with her forearm. Mark stood off to the side as Michelle went into homemaker mode. "Would you like something to drink? Coffee, water, anything?" The officer only shook his head in response.

"Ma'am I need to explain to you the severity of this situation." Michelle sat down across from the officer and Erin who was scowling in Mark's general direction.

"Alright." The officer shifted some papers on his lap.

"Erin here, has several charges on her including, battery, theft, and truancy." Michelle covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my."

"She's been listed as a runaway several times over, with her longest journey as four months." Michelle nodded.

"Alright, I um don't see how this affects me. I mean, my father has full custody." The officer only shook his head.

"Actually, he lost custody after she ran away for the third time in a year along with the presence of some questionable bruises. It was the court's decision that your father's home was not a safe environment." Michelle shook her head, that was terrible. He paused. "You're her last option. The judge says its either here or a juvenile correctional facility. I don't mean to pressure you ma'am, but I don't think she's been given a fair shake, she's had a pretty hard life." Erin rolled her eyes..lay it on thick. Michelle sat back and processed the information.

"So it's here or jail?"

"Yes."

"Um, excuse us please." She motioned for Mark to follow her into the kitchen. Mark leaned on the counter and crossed his arms. "Babe." Mark shook his head.

"No."

"Babe…"

"No, Chelle, we've been married for what a month and you want to bring a misfit kid into the house? I don't think so." Michelle closed her eyes.

"Mark, I really need you to listen to me on this one." Michelle's hands were wound tightly around each other and she looked like she was praying. Mark nodded allowing her to go on. "Babe, she's my baby sister. My dad had an affair on Mama and life was never the same. Erin is the child from his affair. My brothers blamed our parents' divorce on her and so did my father and mother. She lived with my dad, but he was just plain cruel. She never got any love and he'd always leave her somewhere or tell her she was worthless." She paused. "Babe, I've got to do this or I can't look myself in the mirror, please?" Mark shook his head, he had three kids already he didn't want another one.

"Chelle." She shook her head.

"Mark, do this for me, please, I really need to do this." He sighed and rubbed his face.

"Fine, but she's your responsibility. I've got my own kids to take care of." Michelle smiled and kissed Mark.

"Thanks Babe."

"Yeah, yeah." They walked back out into the living room where Erin and the officer remained.

"We've discussed it and she will stay here." The officer smiled and stood up.

"Alright, I just need you to sign some papers here."

After the papers were signed , the officer turned and uncuffed Erin. "You stay out of trouble now." To which she only scowled. Once the officer was gone, the only thing left in his wake was a scowling Erin rubbing her wrists.

* * *

Two hours later, Michelle was just finished putting the blankets on the guest bedroom. Erin sat in the corner scowling. Her 'sister' was always so perky and happy. So many times in her life she'd heard. "Why can't you be more like your sister?" Without ever really knowing her sister, Erin hated the woman with a deep passion. She was perfect, the All American girl, Erin however was not. She was the misfit, the unwanted one. A black sheep in a cookie cutter family, she was a reject. Michelle turned around and smiled at her sister. She clapped her hands.

"Ok, so your towels are in the closet, um I hope you don't mind but I put your clothes in the drawers, and you can decorate anyway ya'd like to." Erin rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Mark grunted, he was passing by when he heard the exchange, or lack of exchange. He stepped into the room.

"Chelle, lemme and her have a little chat." Michelle looked between her sister and her husband then nodded.

"Alright, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Mark nodded. "I'll come back and see you before you go to sleep, Erie." Erin's eyes hardened into a menacing stare.

"My name is Erin," she ground out. "Not _Erie_," she spat out the name like she had a bad taste in her mouth. She shook her head in disgust, "Stupid name Park thought up." Mark let out a growl and shifted with frustration, the kid was disrespectful.

"Alright, _Erin_, I'm sorry. I'll see you soon." Erin rolled her eyes. Erin and Mark sat in silence, neither one of them caring to speak to the other. Erin got up and walked toward the TV in the room, inspecting it. She'd never had a TV in her room, or most basic necessities. It was nice, a 32' flat screen itching to be hocked for a few bills. She smiled, oh she'd clean them out…in due time of course. She felt breathing behind her.

"If you even think I what I know you're thinking, I'll have you out here so fast you'll think you were in a tornado."

"Whatever." Mark scowled.

"Sit down," he said forcefully. Erin grunted.

"Nope." Mark ground his teeth, disrespectful little snot. Mark walked closer to her, causing her to have to look up at his full stature. Usually that made grown men tremble, this little girl did nothing but shrug. Mark was dumbfounded.

"Look here, I ain't got time for you and yer crap. Here's the deal. You respect me and your sister, do what we tell ya, and we won't have no problems, clear?" The girl gave a short laugh.

"Crystal." Mark nodded.

"Good," he turned to leave the room. "I expect you to keep this room clean and do chores." Erin rolled her eyes. "And I also expect ya to answer me when I speak to ya."

"_Sure_, Zeus king of the gods." Mark smiled and walked towards her.

"You see, I don't take kindly to disrespectful children. I don't let mine be that way and I ain't gonna let you." Erin huffed, all she wanted was for him to go away. "So, it's yes ma'am or no sir, got it?" Erin raised an eyebrow. "And I don't want any lip either, ya hear?" Erin gave him a wicked grin.

"Yes ma'am." Mark ground his teeth. Two hours and already he wanted to strangle the kid. This can't be good. 'This is for Michelle', he thought. Do it for your wife. He took a deep breath.

"Go to bed, we'll talk in the mornin'."

"I do what I want." Mark shook his head.

"Not in my house ya don't." Erin nodded.

"Alright, Deadman, you wanna play let's go. I've gotta couple of rules myself." She smirked wickedly at him, "One, if you touch me, I will kill you. Two, if you try to boss me around, I'll murder you. Three, if you even so much as look at me funny, I'll rip you a new one and feed you the old one, got_**that,**__ sir_?" Mark grunted, he simply turned and walked out of the room.

"Go to bed, we've got an early day tomorrow."

"I'm sure we do." Mark shook his head and continued towards his own bedroom. He found Michelle sitting on the bed looking through a photo album. He sat down next to her and pulled her close to his chest.

"Watcha lookin at?"

"Just some old pictures. I was lookin' for one of all of us together, but all I can find is me and the boys." She paused, "There's none of Erin." Mark's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. That album was four inches thick.

"So this is your family's album and there's _nothing´ _in there with her in it?" Michelle shook her head.

"No, I've looked three times. All I can find is this crinkled up picture from my softball game in college. I know she was there, but she's not in the picture. I mean did Daddy or Mama cut her out?" She took a deep breath. "All along, I knew everyone blamed her. I mean, the boys would call her names, Daddy would ignore her, and Mama used to whip her all the time."

"Whoa, I thought you said your parents got a divorce because of the affair?" She nodded.

"They did, but just after Erin was born Daddy got custody from her mother. So my parents tried to work it out, it just didn't work. I mean they gave it a try for six years, but after a while, they just grew tired of each other." She blew out her breath, "Guess who was to blame?"

"Erin."

"Yep. Her life has sucked, no one to love her, she's pretty much been on her own." She let out her breath. "And I watched it happen, and I didn't do anything." Mark pulled her close.

"Ssh, it's ok. She's here and safe now." Michelle nodded into Mark's chest. "We'll give her a home, I promise."

Erin stood in the hallway and shook her head. Those two were stupid, what kind of moron believed in happily ever after? Fantasy ain't reality.

* * *

Well guys, it's a new story. NTB will be ending soon and this is for all of you with a Mark Calaway fetish. :P I felt badly about how I portrayed Michelle in NTB so here's my chance to make up for that.

BTW…check out Family Ties from Mattagott, Viper's Angel from xxxRkoEnigma, and Somebody to Love from NCJazzKnights. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T own any WWE wrestlers; this is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist.

_Three Days later…_

Mark grunted as he heard the continuous thump against the wall. He was going to strangle that kid. Already today she'd pissed him off more times than he could count. At first he chalked it up to teenage hormones, but then it became entirely too much. Mark lost it and sentenced her to her room until dinner, but now she was apparently getting him back by annoying the snot out of him, yet again.

He was on the phone making calls to set up her schooling and situate them with her probation officer. He had a million things to do today and he didn't need her to pester him. The ball made a louder impact against the wall. A grunt emerged from his mouth. This kid was going to end up right back where she started from if she wasn't careful.

"Excuse me, can you hold on for a second." Mark set the phone down and stood up angrily and stomped towards her room. He threw the door open to find Erin laying on the floor with her feet planted firmly against the wall, throwing a softball against the wall. She didn't even flinch when the door opened. She'd actually expected it after a while. It seemed only natural that he'd freak out. She was hoping to enjoy this. "What are you doing?" Erin merely shrugged and continued throwing the ball. Mark twitched in frustration. "Knock it off." Erin didn't respond, instead she set the ball quietly on her stomach. Mark nodded. "Thank you," he said as he turned and left. Mark shook his head, he really needed his wife to come home and relieve him of demon duty. How many errands could she possibly have?

A few minutes later Mark was done with his first list of phone calls. He could finally rest. He sat back and rubbed his eyes trying to alleviate the tiredness he felt. That kid was draining him. His cell phone rang. "Babe, how are things?"

"Draining."

"Aww, my poor baby. I think I can help you with that later." Mark smirked.

"Oh really?"

"We'll have to see. So how's the phone calls going?"

"They're done. So far we've got a live in nanny, probation meetings on Tuesdays at 2 pm, and a meeting with Braxton Academy in the morning. She's gotta go show them that she's capable of existing in a controlled environment."

"That's not going to be easy."

"You've got that right." Mark paused, "So when are you coming home?" Michelle laughed.

"Come on, she can't be_ that _bad."

"She's not, I'm just tired and need a break. You know I hate disrespectful kids, they drives me nuts."

"Alright Mark relax, she's only been here a few days. I'm sure with some love and support that she'll be fine in a few months." Mark grunted, he didn't think he could wait that long.

* * *

"Chelle can you pass me that amazing casserole of yours?" Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Sure Babe." Michelle looked at Erin who was pushing her food around on her plate. Erin hadn't looked up at dinner the whole time. In fact she'd barely spoken in the last few days. It was kinda starting to worry Michelle. Mark had told her how Erin had mouthed off to him on more than one occasion, but she couldn't seem to get a word out of the kid. It was bothering her terribly, after all this was _he_r sister not his. She figured she try something. "So, Erin, how do you like those new clothes I bought you?" Erin shrugged and continued staring down at her plate. Michelle looked at Mark who was seething. She held up her index finger hoping to get one last shot before Mark freaked out on her. "Erin, we've got a new computer in your room waiting for you. Do you like computers?" Erin merely looked at her 'sister' and then looked back down at her plate. Mark sat back in his chair.

"I thought we agreed that you'd answer when someone asks you a question?" Erin looked up scowling at Mark with the fork still planted firmly in her hand.

"No, Genius, you said that, I merely let you think that it was going to happen." Mark twisted his neck slightly and stiffened.

"What'd you say?" Michelle tried step in before it could get too bad.

"Sweetie, why don't you just try to answer us when we speak, ok? It'll make things a lot easier." Erin rolled her eyes.

"I'm not your Sweetie, Powderpuff." Mark ground his teeth.

"Leave the table." Erin looked at him with mock surprise.

"You mean like go back to my room, so I can be alone? Whatever did I do to deserve such a punishment? Oh my, I might actually enjoy myself," she said dropping the sarcasm on the last part.

"Alright, you know what? Chelle, either you teach the kid some manners or she's gone." Erin smiled, at least it didn't take long to break them.

"Gone!" Erin spoke with force. "You mean like gone from this _palace_? Oh my!" Erin rolled her eyes. "I knew it was only a matter of time. It's been a pleasure doing business with you." Then her eyes turned to fire and with as much force as she could muster, Erin picked up her plate and threw it across the room causing it to shatter into thousand pieces against the kitchen door. Mark and Michelle were left staring at the door as Erin sprinted for her room.

Erin heard the yelling downstairs between her 'sister' and Mark. She knew she'd screwed up, Mark sounded angrier than she'd ever heard any man. A shudder of fear ran through her, if he was that mad then God help her when he got his hands on her. Erin wasn't stupid, that was exactly what she was running away from. No one else would ever put their hands on her. No one. Bruises weren't a badge of honor, they were a badge of stupidity. Only those who got caught, got the marks. She sighed and shook her head. It was stupid. Why did she always screw stuff up? She grunted as the yelling intensified. Look, she was going to break up _another_ marriage. Awesome, she was a home-wrecker before she ever had a home. She looked around the room quickly. She needed to move quickly. It would suck if she got caught trying to leave. Quickly, she threw her clothes back in her bag. Corbin would still be on the street, she could find a place to stay, at least for a few nights. The yelling intensified and a crash was heard. Erin panicked, she tried to open the window, but it wouldn't open….what? She sighed, so much for getting out. Her fingers started drumming against her jeans. How was she going to get out now? She heard the door slam and angry footsteps head towards the driveway with another set passing her room. She smiled…escape route. Quietly she crept downstairs and opened the front door.

"That was easy."

"Was it?" Erin rolled her eyes and turned around.

"I thought you left." Mark sat there on the porch staring at the girl with the bag on her shoulders . He sat up and stared at her.

"Naw, I just had to get out, enjoyin' the stars." Mark paused and looked at Erin with intrigue. "You ever stop to look at the stars?" Erin rolled her eyes and gripped her backpack strap tighter on her right shoulder. "Come cop a squat, enjoy the stars with me." Erin sighed, she might as well, it wasn't like she'd be able to leave now with the ogre staring at her. She sat down as far as she could away from Mark.

The pair sat in silence for a while, letting their thoughts consume them both. Mark sat staring at her, he wanted to know what made her tick. There were several phases of her that he'd witnessed, and he wasn't quite sure which one was real.

* * *

Erin sat in the back of Mark and Michelle's escalade scowling. She was stuck in this stupid get-up. She gagged….khaki shorts and a red polo? Who in the world thought this was ever appropriate? Apparently, a public school wasn't good enough for her. Great.

"Erin, are you ready for school?" Erin rolled her eyes, she swore her sister was a fruitcake. Clearly she hated the idea of going back to school more than she hated her sister.

"Girl, she's speaking to ya."

"Ooh yay, I'm really excited for school, maybe I'll get to play on the monkey bars. What do you think Barbie? I hate the idea." Mark ground his teeth and slammed his fist into the steering wheel causing the horn to go off. Erin snorted with laughter. "Way to go genius."

"Erin." Chelle turned around and looked at her sister pleading with her eyes. "Please show us some respect." The statement only made Erin's laughter increase.

"I only give respect where its due," she gestured to Mark and Michelle, "and respect is definitely not due here." Mark rolled his eyes, sometime here soon he was going to make her respect him.

The rest of the ride was in silence. Erin was left with her thoughts. She knew that she was pushing them, but she also knew that she was better left alone. That stupid family of hers was bound to come back for her, which wasn't an option she could live with. She knew as soon as Wayne and Park found out where she was they were going to make her life miserable all over again. Not to mention Richard, he was a cruel man with a vengeful nature. There was no way she'd ever go back to being his punching bag. She chewed the inside of her lip at the memories. Her eyes grew callous, yes, it was better to be alone.

The truck stopped and Mark killed the engine. He turned to look at her, "You better now try anything, ya hear?" Erin rolled her eyes and they all filed out of the truck. She shook her head, 'welcome to prep central'. She glanced down the sidewalk and a smile crept over her face…there was no one there. In an instant she tried to sprint away only to have her collar grabbed. "I thought I told you not to try anything." Erin grunted and was dragged into the school. She grunted, when the opportunity arose she was going to kill Mark….or at least rob him blind whichever came first.

Twenty minutes later, the trio emerged from the principal's office. Michelle was excited that Erin would get a chance to play softball like she had. Too bad the thought made Erin want to vomit. A bunch of preppy girls playing a game of true grit, she'd pass. Her business would be at the gym later. Michelle turned to her sister. "Remember, after school there's going to be a black Jeep to pick you up. That's Mark's son, he's going to take you home, ok?" Erin rolled her eyes.

"It's not home." Michelle sighed as Mark shook his head. Erin snatched the schedule out of her sister's hands and walked away. "Idiots," she said.

"What was that?" Erin smiled at Mark and shook her head innocently.

"Nothing, gigantour, nothing at all." Erin smiled wickedly as she left the room and a fuming Mark in her wake.

* * *

Thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter, and please check out...WweDivaTayTay45's stories. :P

Oh, and the Thicker Than Blood poll is closing very soon. Please vote if you haven't already.

I plan to finish No Turning Back by this weekend if not early next week. :D Thanks for all the support guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Erin walked up to the Calaway house feeling pretty good. She had decided to stop by Turk's gym and get a good work out in. She loved that guy. He was basically the only person in the world who'd ever treated her like she was worth something…even if it was only because she was amazing in the ring.

The best thing about Turk's was her crew. Her and her buds ran the west side of Houston. They could get anything they wanted by simply walking into a store and walking out. It was awesome. She'd forgotten how much she'd missed them….and the gym. Erin smiled remembering just how good she'd hit felt. She hadn't hit the pads in a long time, and man did it felt good to get in there and get dirty. Erin sighed as she walked up to the front door. "Back to reality," she mumbled. Shuffled around in her bag for her keys only to find the door be pulled open forcefully in front of her.

"Where have you been?" Erin looked up at Mark and rolled her eyes. Over dramatics were so 1996. She pushed past Mark and tried to go into her room only to have the hood of her hoodie grabbed. "In the living room, now." Erin rolled her eyes.

"Ooh yay, family meeting," she said sarcastically. Mark pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at the sky. He couldn't kill her. He shook his head and followed Erin into the living room where they found Gunner and Michelle were already sitting. Erin plopped down on the loveseat and threw her legs over the side of the chair. Mark rolled his eyes.

Erin grunted as she looked up at the ceiling, why was she here again? Oh that's right, it was this place or jail. Ugh. Erin smiled to herself as she watched Michelle squirm while Mark was spewing annoyance at her. He'd been ranting and raving for like ten minutes. Needless to say, Erin wasn't listening at all. "Erin!" Erin looked up and yawned.

"Yeah." Mark rolled his eyes.

"Were you listening to me?"

"Nope." Mark started grinding his teeth. Michelle flew up to her husband's side as Mark turned around trying to regain his composure.

"Talk to her, before I kill her." Michelle nodded and turned to face her sister.

"Erin, babe, I thought we said that Gunner here would pick you up after school?" Erin glanced at the red haired boy and shrugged.

"You two said that, I never agreed." Mark looked at Michelle and nudged with his eyes. Michelle nodded.

"We'll be right back." Erin yawned.

"Take your time." Erin lay back and blew out her breath. This family made such a spectacle out of everything. It made no sense. Erin sat up as she heard something move around her. She glanced over and noticed Gunner glaring at her shaking his head. Great, he was a robot. "What?" The boy just shook his head and walked away.

* * *

Mark kept pacing and shaking his head. "Chelle, I love you, I really do, but I'm going to kill your sister." Michelle shook her head as her husband paced in front of her.

"Babe, she is just testing you. Everyone that she has ever encountered has yelled, beaten, and left. We've done the first one, now she's just waiting for the other two to happen. Why do you think she should trust us, when she's never trusted anyone else?" Mark stopped mid pace and stared at his wife. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"You're right." Mark took a deep breath and sat down. He rubbed his hands across his face. "So, what should we do?"

"Kick her to the curb." Mark looked at his son who'd just entered the room with disdainful eyes.

"Shutup, boy." Gunner rolled his eyes.

"Dad, you and I both know that she's rude and annoying. I mean I waited for her for an hour before I realized that she wasn't coming. You know what I could have been doing?" Mark sighed, he didn't need two teenagers in his house.

"I know Gunner, relax, I'll make it up to you." Again the boy rolled his eyes.

"I don't see why she gets special treatment. If I did something like that you'd have me pulling weeds in a cactus patch." Mark sighed and smiled, that was true.

"Or doing wind sprints till you passed out." Gunner nodded, remembering instances such as those. Mark shook his head. "Son, I just can't treat her like I treat the rest of you, she's different." Gunner nodded as he rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah, sure." Michelle stood up.

"You know, I don't think that's a bad idea." Both Calaway men looked at her.

"What?"

"I mean well, she's expecting to be beaten but we can't do that, nor can we let her disobedience pass." Michelle shrugged. "So, why don't you put her through some physical labor?" Mark shrugged.

"That might not be a bad idea." Gunner smiled as his father left the room. The little runt was in for it.

* * *

Erin grunted as she collapsed on the ground….her body was screaming in pain. Mark was standing over her smiling holding a stop watch. "That was better than the last one. Feelin' up to answerin' me now?" Erin rolled over and glared at him angrily chewing her lip. Mark scratched his neck. "We can always go for one more round if ya don't want to answer me." Erin grunted, she couldn't take this anymore. "Erin?" Erin shook her head and set her jaw.

"Yes sir," she ground out. Mark smiled, finally he'd won.

"Have you had enough?" Erin took a deep breath and narrowed her gaze.

"Yes sir," she said through clenched teeth. Mark nodded and placed the stop watch in his pocket.

"Good, let's go upstairs, you've got school tomorrow." Erin lay on her back and took a deep breath. Her body was in so much pain, there was no way she'd be able to deal with another round of the Calaway Toture Rack. Her insides were screaming and she felt like she was going to never be able to look at a weight bench again. "Want a hand?" Erin narrowed her gaze, was he serious? Mark raised an eyebrow. "Come on, I'll heat up your dinner while you get cleaned up." Erin pushed herself off of the ground ignoring Mark's hand.

"I'm not hungry," she said as she walked up the stairs. Mark shook his head, that kid was one tough cookie.

* * *

Michelle was sitting on the bed brushing her hair waiting for Mark to come upstairs. She just hoped that her idea worked. They needed to get through to Erin soon or watch her make her life into crap. Michelle could deny it all she wanted to, but knowing that she'd left her sister to have a sucky life ate at her constantly. She was going to make it her mission to see this girl have the life that she should have had. Michelle heard her phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Chelley!" Michelle smiled weakly.

"Hey Daddy. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good, business is a bit slow though." Michelle stayed quiet. "Sweetie, you there?"

"Oh yeah Daddy, I'm just thinking about Erin." Michelle heard her father grunt.

"The little runaway? Why are you thinking about her?"

"You knew she ran away?"

"Yeah, of course I notice when the thing I fed for fifteen years leaves." He laughed. "Oh well." Michelle looked around.

"What? Do you even know where she is?"

"Nope. Don't care." Michelle sighed, how could she be related to this man?

"Daddy, don't you care at all?"

"Nope. Judge called me a few months back, told me she wasn't my responsibility anymore and I went and di the happy dance. Bowchickawonwow." Michelle shook her head.

"You ever want to find her? Or even know where she is?"

"I hear she's with some good people. No skin off my nose." Michelle sighed. "Baby, you're there?"

"She's here with me Daddy." The older man scoffed.

"Well good luck, she's a difficult one to deal with." He continued laughing. "Lemme know when you get tired of her or she cleans you out," he scoffed, "the little snot still owes me two hundred dollars." Michelle was disgusted.

"I'll talk to you later Daddy." Mark walked into the room.

"Alright baby. Tell the Erie, I sad hello."

"Bye." Michelle dramatically laid back in the bed. Mark sighed.

"Poor my baby, what's wrong?" Michelle sighed.

"My dad's a jerk. He doesn't even care about her." Mark shook his head sympathetically. Just like many times before Mark wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close to his chest.

"Sweetie, you know he was that way, but she's here now. We can give her some love." Michelle smiled and kissed her husband.

"I love you."

"I love you too." The two sat like that for a while until Michelle spoke.

"So how'd it go?" Mark smiled.

"I had to put the little runt through the paces six times before she finally broke." Michelle laughed.

"Gunner didn't even go through it that many times." Mark nodded smiling.

"I know, girl's in good shape." Michelle nodded.

"Yeah it runs in the family." Mark rolled his eyes.

"She's a tough little noodle though, I tried to help her up and make her dinner, but she just shook her head and walked off, well limped off." Michelle leaned back against Mark's chest.

"I think you're going to be good for her."

"Oh?"

"Well, she never really had a mother so that won't be too hard, but she has a father and mine has been terrible to her. I think you can finally give her a positive male role model." Mark nodded.

"Yeah, I think so too." Mark thought for a moment. "When I went to her room to drag her downstairs earlier, I found some MMA gloves. I think I should take her to that big fight in Florida later this month. What do you think?" Michelle smiled.

"I think that'd be a great idea, Mark Calaway." Mark smiled, he could be there for the kid, even it if did kill him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for waiting guys, lemme know! BTW please answer the poll. It really gives me an idea of what story to focus on. If you want to see this one update more often, please answer it so I know. Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist. _

* * *

Erin grunted as she laid on her bed. Her body was smarting yet again from another round with the Calaway Torture Rack. This time she'd mistakenly not done any chores while Mark and Michelle were traveling. It was obvious that not doing them was a mistake as Mark almost immediately drug her downstairs for another round of 'punishment' Erin sighed, as much as he hated to say it, she'd might have to actually behave. The thought troubled her more than she could imagine. Erin had never behaved in her entire life. So much of her personality was built around pissing people off and righting the world where it had wronged her. Ugh, this wasn't going to work. There was no way she could behave, it was so so normal. Erin shuddered. She wasn't a normal person. She didn't have a normal life. She wasn't normal. _Nothing_ about her life was normal.

Erin gently placed her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling. It was a pale white color, her room back with her dad…Richard had been the same color. Erin shook her head. Man, she couldn't count how many times she'd ended up throw onto her bed to stare at that wretched ceiling for hours as her body ached from being beaten or shoved into a wall. Erin snorted, she hated that man with all that she had. Ugh. From the time that she could remember she had been the medium of his rage. Time and time again he'd beat her, throw her down a flight of stairs, or just leave her somewhere when he'd taken her out. Erin shook her head angrily. Her whole life was terrible, no love, no laughter, no nothing. She hated it, sometimes she even hated herself. Had she never been born, none of this would have ever happened. Everyone would be happy and she wouldn't be in such anguish. She sighed. No family, no friends, well real ones, no love. What a life to have lived.

* * *

Mark threw the last of his clothes into his suitcase. He honestly wasn't feeling up to this weekend expedition but he needed to get through to the girl. She always seemed so sad like she had nothing in the world. He shook his head, if it was the last thing he'd do, he was going to make sure that she had a life that his kids had…one with love.

Michelle came up behind Mark and wrapped her arms around his waist. The two shared a beautiful moment where neither of them spoke but the love was felt. Both knew that this was a joint venture, now they just needed to get Erin to feel the same thing.

Moments later Mark stopped in front of Erin's room and knocked on the door. There was no response. He sighed, he really didn't feel like her attitude tonight. "Erin," he said louder. Mark sighed. "Fine," I'm coming in. Mark sighed as he walked over towards her bed. The poor kid had curled up on top of the covers still in her workout clothes. Mark grunted as he got closer, the poor kid had tears still sitting on her cheeks. Mark had never meant to make her cry herself to sleep. He sighed. Mark gently sat down on her bed causing Erin to awake with a start. She quickly looked around and then lay back with a huff as she realized that it was only Mark. "You ok?" Erin didn't respond as she turned on her side away from him. She hated the fact that he had found her crying. She couldn't even cry right. "Erin?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes." Mark smiled at least he still had her responding to them, even if it was only a word.

"I need ya to get dressed, we're leaving." Erin sighed. He was angry at her for sleeping too? Erin rolled out of the bed and reached for her shoes. Mark grabbed her hand. "Whoa there, you're not in trouble." Erin looked at him. Mark looked deep into her eyes, they held so much emptiness in them. "I'm serious, we're going on a road trip. Just you and me." Erin shook her head and raised her eyebrows. There was no way she was going _anywhere_ with him. Mark sighed, the kid was tough. "Erin, really it's just a little vacation. We're going to Florida to see George St. Pierre." Erin's eyes bulged…GSP? He was her favorite. She shook her head, this was a joke. It was just like what Park and Wayne used to do. They'd tell her they were taking her on some big trip and then just when she'd get ready they'd leave without her leaving a disappointed child in their wake. She wouldn't be fooled again. Erin turned to face Mark, she looked him square in the eye.

"I don't believe you." Mark stood up and reached into his back pocket pulling out two sets of tickets and handed then to Erin. She slowly inspected them and was slightly shocked. There sitting in her hands were two 1st class plane tickets and two front row seats to UFC 132. Erin let out a small smile. She'd trust him inch by inch. She placed a hardness inside of her chest. She wouldn't trust him until she was sitting there feeling blood squirt from Josh Koscheck's mouth. "So whaddya say?" Erin looked up at Mark and took a deep breath.

"Is this a trick?" Mark shook his head. After a moment Erin looked up at him again. "Ok." Mark smiled, he'd finally gotten through to her.

* * *

Erin sighed she was standing in front of the TV with her gloves on shadow boxing. So far she had been having a great day. Mark had taken her down to the press conference where she'd gotten to meet a bunch of her favorite idols, all the big stars...Chuck Liddell, Randy Coture, etc. Erin was over the moon with happiness. Erin never thought a day like this would happen…one where everything went right for her. She was smiling on the inside, but never on the outside. Mark knocked on their adjoining room door. Erin stopped mid jab and rolled her eyes. She sighed, Mark had threatened her with them sharing a room if she didn't answer upon first knock. In frustration Erin walked over towards the door and gently pulled it open. "Turn the TV off, I need ya to come in here. I've got someone I want ya to meet." Erin grunted and chewed her lip. She really didn't feel like being bothered. All she wanted to do was shadow box and watch some old boxing tapes.

"I don't want to meet anyone." Mark rolled his eyes, they'd made such progress.

"Don't start yer crap. Turn the TV off and come over here." Erin rolled her eyes and turned around to do as she was told. Mark smiled gratefully, he really didn't want to deal with her crap tonight, not _this _night. He was giddy with anticipation to her response. He smiled as Erin came back towards him still scowling. He empathized with her, they did have a long day, but still this was something he couldn't afford to let her pass up. Mark set one hands over Erin's eyes and another on her back as he guided her towards her surprise. Erin scowled under his embrace. "Surprise." he said as he lifted his large hand. Erin gasped, standing in front of her was George St. Pierre in the flesh. Erin stood there speechless. She couldn't understand what was happening, somehow someone had…done this for _her_? She felt like a total heel.

"Hello Erin, Mark here has told me a lot about you." Erin just stood there smiling in shock. This was her idol. Mark smiled.

"I think she's star struck." George smiled at her and bent down in front of her.

"Erin, Mark here has been telling me that you enjoy mixed martial arts too, so I was thinking if it was ok with you that maybe you could hang out in my locker room all day leading up to the fight." Erin's mouth dropped open and her hands twitched in anticipation. Mark chuckled.

"I think that was a yes." George smiled and glanced at his watch.

"Well, I better be going, but Erin you have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow, eh?" Erin nodded. George left leaving a still gaping Erin in his wake. Mark smiled at her. Erin sighed shaking herself out of her trance. She turned to Mark and looked up at him. She began toying with her ear. Mark raised his eyebrow, Michelle did the same thing when she was nervous. Sometimes he forgot that they were sisters, they were so different. Erin was so hard and different than any other person he'd ever met before, she was a far cry from his Chelle, but still there was something in her. Something that made her-Erin broke into his thoughts.

"Um thank you for him, well this." Mark smiled at her, he'd finally won. He reached to brush her hair out of her face, but Erin pushed his hand away. "I'm not Barbie," she said as she walked back into her room and closed the door. Mark shook his head at the sight, so much for winning.

* * *

A/N: Whaddya think? BTW thanks for voting in my poll, I really appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DON'T own any WWE wrestlers; this is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist.

**A/N**: The LONGEST chapter of the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Erin stared out of the window as Mark drove down the highway back to Houston. She was…happy. Well as happy as Erin could be. She was after all a sullen distant creature, it wasn't in her nature to be happy. That was a foreign notion. But on Erin's scale she'd say that it was hard to be upset even for her. The last two days had been pretty much completely awesome. She had seen pretty much the greatest beat down in her entire life from the front row _plus _she spent the whole night with George St. Pierre leading up to his match. She had learned so much from him that night, from the way he focused to his intensity in dissecting his opponent. She'd take those lessons with her to her grave.

She noticed Mark's smile and returned her gaze to the now cluttered city streets of Houston. Erin was really feeling the pull to thank him for the weekend but she couldn't bring herself to. All she could think about was Richard and how gratitude was always thrown back in her face. "Thank you for dinner? How about thank you for your life?" "I should have never had you, then I'd be thankful." Erin shook her head, she hated him and all the people related to him. That included Barbie and the flippin ogre to her left. As far as she was concerned, she'd stay out of their way and they'd stay out of hers. She smiled, yeah that was the plan.

Mark was drumming his fingers happily on the steering wheel. He finally had gotten through to her. _Finally_. Even after that whole debacle the first night, he still saw cracks in her armor. He was very excited to get through to her. Regardless of her tough outer exterior, she was still a kid in need of love. Mark made it his mission to give her some love…even if it meant he had to undo everything Richard had done in the last fifteen years.

"Pull over!" Mark glanced at Erin who was fidgeting with the door lock. "Pull over!"

"Erin…"

"NOW!" Mark rolled his eyes and pulled up the curb where Erin promptly darted out and into a scuffle that was occurring at the end of the street. Mark watched her curiously as she entered into a the pack of middle schoolers with a flurry of punches that sent most of the pack sprawling clutching their noses. Mark smiled, he was impressed. He just wondered what she was so furiously fighting over. Then as the dust settled he saw her kneel down in front of the frail thing they'd been beating on. It looked to be a boy of no more than eight years old. Mark slowly began walking towards them, he couldn't believe this cold distant creature he'd had in his home for a few months could be capable of such…compassion. He shrugged, miracles do happen.

Erin looked down at the little boy and pulled him into her arms. She slowly pushed his long black hair out of the boy's face. "Nix, you ok?" The little boy nodded.

"Thanks Er."

"I'm going to stand up, can you walk?" The boy took a deep breath and nodded.

"I think my arm is broken though." Erin looked at it and saw the bone jutting out slightly. She nodded a confirmation.

"It is." Erin took a deep breath, she was so frustrated. "Nix, I thought I told you to stay with Smith." The little boy looked down at the ground. "What?"

"He told me to keep watch and I fell asleep, so he kicked me out."

"So where are you staying?" The little boy shook his head and looked down. Erin sighed and wrapped her arm around him. "We'll find you something." She felt Nix move behind her, she looked away frustratedly…Mark.

"Erin, what's going on here?" Erin thought of her options, she could tell the truth and have Nix go back to foster care or lie which could lead to unforeseen results. She shook her head.

"Nothin'." Mark rolled his eyes, they were back to this crap.

"Erin," he ground out. Erin rolled her eyes, the last thing she needed was to piss him off. She didn't want to end up back in the gym _or _locked in her room.

"This is Phoenix, he was my foster brother for a few months." Mark raised his eyebrow, foster brother?

"Alright, well we need to get him to the hospital, it looks like his arm is broken," he said glancing at the small boy hiding behind Erin. Mark sighed, the kid was filthy and his clothes were tattered. Ugh. "Come on, hop in, we need to get there before dinner, I'm hungry." Erin whispered into the little boy's ear and he nodded. Mark wondered what they were talking about, but didn't push it. All he knew was that this kid could be his token into getting Erin to feel like a part of the family, and he'd welcome it.

* * *

Mark closed the truck door and walked towards the house. He looked back to see Erin step out of the car and open the back door. "What's wrong?"

"He's asleep, I'll wake him and then we'll be in." Mark shook his head.

"Don't do that, I'll carry him in."

"I don't know about that, he's really finicky around men and um…" Erin stopped talking when she saw Phoenix lock his arms around Mark's neck and his legs around the man's torso. She shrugged.

"I guess I stand corrected." Mark smiled to himself as he opened the door to the house with Erin following. He smiled as he heard the pounding of little feet on the floor.

"Daddy!" Two identical voices shrieked as they came bounding around the corner. Mark quickly put his finger to his lips.

"Hey Hipper, and Hopper, Daddy's got a little friend here. So I need you guys to keep it down until I can lay him down ok?" The two little girls nodded and tiptoed away. "Erin, would you mind giving him some of your clothes to wear for tonight?" Erin shrugged and walked off towards her room. She really didn't know how to deal with people being this nice to a kid they'd just met, this had to be a trick. It _had_ to. Quickly she grabbed a pair of her boy shorts and a t-shirt before returning to the guest room. She didn't know what to do when she saw Mark gently take the boy's shirt off in an attempt not to wake him. She'd never seen people so caring with someone they weren't related to. She stood there awkwardly as Mark winced at the boy's cuts and bruises. The tall man shook his head. "

"Um, I've uh got the clothes." Mark smiled and waved her over.

"Well let's get him out of these scraps and into something comfortable." The two quickly got the small boy undressed and redressed. Erin grabbed Mark's forearm and pulled him from the room. Mark confusedly followed her. Once the door was closed Erin spoke.

"What are you planning on doing with him?" Mark looked deep into Erin's eyes. He crossed his arms.

"What do you think we should do with him?" Erin chewed her lip and avoided eye contact.

"Your house," she said flippantly. Mark nodded.

"And I asked you a question." Mark sighed and rubbed his eyes when he realized they weren't getting anywhere. "What do you want us to do?" Erin looked him in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter what I want, we all know that." Mark nodded.

"In most cases, in this one however I'd like to know what you'd prefer." Erin grunted.

"I just want to see him happy and safe, ok? I don't care how you do it, just do it." Mark smiled.

That's all you had to say." He turned and around and walked back downstairs in search of his girls, leaving Erin confused on the stairs. Michelle came and walked up behind her startling her slightly.

"Hey, Erie, how was the trip?" Erin turned and cast a menacing glare at the woman who winced upon the sight. "Oh, sorry. Erin, did you have fun?" Erin rolled her eyes and turned back to the sight she had previously been looking.

"Yeah." Michelle nodded.

"Well, we're going to play Trouble, would you like to join us?" Erin raised her eyebrow at the blonde standing before her. She shook her head. Michelle shrugged. "Oh well, let us know if you'd like to join in later. We'd love to have you." She grunted, she'd never understand this family. Never.

"Ok," she said forcefully. Michelle leaned into Erin's ear.

"Watch your tone," she said as she walked off. Erin sighed and turned towards her room. It was good to finally have peace and quiet. No Mark to pester her, no Barbie to make her ears bleed, and no screeching Mark children to make her want to ram her head into a wall. She smiled and lay back no nothin', just how she liked it.

"Ah, peace and quiet." Erin smiled, it was a beautiful sound.

* * *

Erin was enjoying her peaceful moment. She couldn't believe how good it felt to be in her bed for the last hour. She had so many aches and pains that had somehow worked themselves out. Erin smiled to herself, never underestimate the results of a little bit of rest and relaxation. She was going to enjoy it for as long as she possibly could. The door opened slowly causing her to groan. What did Mark want now?

"Er?" Erin shot up.

"Yeah buddy?" The little boy's face contorted.

"My arm hurts." Erin sighed and rolled out of the bed.

"Alright, let's get you something for it. I"m sure Mark and Barbie have something around here for the pain." Erin nudge the little boy out of the room and downstairs. She begrudingly walked into the living room where they were all leaning over the board. Erin suddenly felt self conscious standing there, this wasn't her place. She began to fidget with her ear.

"Um, Phoenix's arm hurts, do you guys have any children's Tylenol?" Mark and Michelle looked at her, neither of them could believe she'd do something for somebody else. It made them smile. Michelle got up and went into the kitchen in search of the medicine.

"Little guy is up? You think he'd like to play with us?" Gracie and Chasey nodded.

"Yeah Daddy, get him to play with us," the older one said. Mark sighed and stood up. A few seconds later he reentered with the small boy walking behind his legs. "Hipper, Hopper, this is Phoenix, Phoenix these are Gracie and Chasey my daughters."

"Hi," the boy said shyly. The girls jumped up to greet him and drug him over towards the table.

"You can be red cause it's an icky color." The two started babbling nonstop to the boy. Erin smiled, as much as she hated to say it, she was glad they were chatting his ear off instead of hers. Michelle reentered the room with a red box. Immediately upon first sight Phoenix's eyes grew wide and he fled from the room. Michelle looked around in shock. Erin rolled her eyes.

"He think you're trying to poison him. Usually they'd give you cough medicine when they wanted your insurance money." Michelle's eyes grew wide as Mark winced in horror. "I'll go get him, its not like you guys could do anything right anyway." Mark ground his teeth, he'd let that one pass for now. Erin ran through the house and couldn't find him. She sighed. Too many times she'd done this. Her and that little boy went back at least three years. She remembered the first time they did this. They were in a foster home where beatings were usual and flying objects were even more frequent.

_Erin looked all over for the little boy. The little bird couldn't have gotten far, he was only five. Erin stopped moving and heard the small sound of whimpering. She smiled gratefully, behind the couch. Quickly she walked over towards him and smiled. "Hey little guy, come on out." The little boy kept his knees pulled to his chest and shook his head. "Come on now, I won't hurt you." Although, I can't say the same about the Ericksons, she thought. _

_"I-I didn't mean to," he whimpered. Erin sighed. One day, she'd make sure cruel heartless people never got to go near children. Erin crept even deeper into the small cramped space. _

_"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." The boy still didn't move. "I tell you what? How about we tell Mr. Erickson that it was me who spilled the milk?" The little boy looked up and wiped his eyes._

_"T-that wouldn't be fair. I did it." Erin shrugged._

_"It'll be our secret. You come out, and I'll take the punishment, ok?" The little boy nodded and began crawling out of the small space. _

Erin sighed, that was one of the worst beatings she'd ever gotten, but it wasn't the last. She had survived them, just like she'd survive this. Over the years, Erin had learned a quicker way of coaxing him out. "Nix, you trust me?" She heard shuffling. "Nix, do you trust me?"

"I trust you." She smiled when she saw him crawling out from his hiding space. She was so glad she didn't have to crawl in there. "Sorry," he said dusting himself off. Erin shook her head.

"No need."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Naw, you just scared them is all." Phoenix was shocked.

"You sure?" She nodded.

"These are good people, they won't poison your food or nothin'. Trust me, I've been here for a few months. I'd say they're pretty easy to live with." Michelle and Mark entered the room.

"There you two are, we were starting to get worried." Phoenix shot behind Erin's leg. Erin sighed.

"Nix, do you trust me?" The little boy nodded into her back. "Well then, trust them." The boy took a deep breath and stepped out from behind her. He gulped.

"My arm hurts." Michelle smiled and grabbed the boy's shoulder.

"Alright, let's get you some medicine and then we'll go and play, ok?" The boy glanced back at Erin who nodded.

"Ok, Ms. Barbie." Erin snorted and bit her lip while Mark chuckled. Michelle cast them both menacing looks and walked off with Phoenix leaving Mark and Erin alone. There was a moment of silence between them with neither knowing what to say. Erin turned to go back upstairs, alone time sounded good right about now.

"You're good with him." Erin turned around.

"Thanks." She paused, "I um appreciate you not scaring him or anything. He's really fidgety." Mark nodded. Erin returned the gesture and turned to head back upstairs.

"Erin, why don't you come and play with us? You know, make it a family night." Erin raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

"Nope." Mark smiled.

"Let me rephrase that. How about you come and play with us or I punish you for your little comment earlier?" Erin grunted and turned to walk back down the stairs. She stomped past Mark into the living room. Jerk.

* * *

Thanks for the reading guys, like the possible new addition?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Back guys!...I'm trying to be DaLiz13 today and update two stories at once. :P~can I get a Sins of the Father update? Hmm... :P

Oh, dedicated to NCJazzKnights...just cause I felt like it.

_Shall we commence?_

* * *

Erin sighed as she tried to do her math homework, she could barely read the page without Nix crashing into something and throwing off her concentration. She shook her head and looked back at the page. Nix had been getting quite comfortable in the last two weeks, almost to the point where she wondered where the shy boy was that she knew and loved. Then Mark and Michelle would ask him to do something with them alone and she'd remember. Erin smiled, she thought it was funny how Nix could feel comfortable in their house, but not with them. It was for that reason alone, that she let him into her room to play instead of doing it in his. She knew the scars that foster kids carry weigh more than most people know.

Erin grunted, there was another crash killing her concentration. She threw her pencil down and rolled off of her bed. Nix stood there silently beginning to cower. She rolled her eyes. "You know I'd never hurt you." Nix took a deep breath and nodded. "You hungry?" The little boy nodded. "Alright, let's go find some food, I'm sure they have something to eat around here." Nix nodded and began babbling to Erin about school as they walked down the stairs. Apparently second grade was full of times tables and kids coughing up lungs. Erin continued to listen as the little boy spoke happily of his new friends and recess. She was glad he got to have something she didn't, piece of mind. When she was a little girl, the happiest moments were when she was alone in her room away from everyone. How fun.

"Erin, um we have bring a father son picnic next week, do you think Mr. Mark would come with me?" Erin turned around when she heard him say softly, "since I don't have a daddy." Erin's hurt broke for the little boy. She wanted to give him a father, someone to love him, but what could she do, she was only fifteen? Erin smiled at him. "I'm sure he would if you'd just ask him."

"Ask who what?" Erin rolled her eyes. It was Gunner.

"Do you ever knock?"

"No, I have a key, misfit." Erin grunted and continued making sandwiches. "You might want to not eat those, Dad and Michelle are coming back tonight, we're supposed to have dinner." Erin sighed, she'd forgotten. Nix hit his leg on the counter altering all attention to him.

"J-just uh l-leave it Er. I-I'mma go to my r-room now." With that he bolted up the stairs.

"Yeah r-run," Erin glared at the boy. Gunner turned and smiled at her. "What?" he said indignantly. Erin just shook her head and put the sandwiches in the fridge, they could be lunch tomorrow. "So how's life here with my dad and Michelle?" Erin rolled her eyes, he was jealous. She didn't let it bother her she was used to it, kids being jealous of fosters was a common occurrence. As far as she was concerned Gunner was just a speed bump in her road elsewhere. She never stayed in one place too long, it wasn't her style. Who was she kidding? People always got tired of her, Richard, Park, Wayne, the Ericksons, the Smiths, the Colburns… "You're annoying, you know that?" Erin rolled her eyes. "I mean it, my dad is going out of his way to be nice to you two and you treat him like he's some chump." Erin looked at Gunner with blazing eyes.

"Drop dead."

"No, that's what they want you to do." Erin smiled, now as good a time as any to test the waters. She did what she does best…fight. Erin threw a hard right hook connecting with Gunner's nose. Blood squirted out and the fight was on. Within seconds the two were trading blows and crashing into furniture. Erin was holding her own, she readied to throw another blow she felt herself be wrenched backwards. Oh crap.

"What is going on in here?" Neither child responded as Gunner held his bloody nose and Erin shaking her head. Mark put his hand under Erin's chin and inspected the damage. Erin had a bruised cheek and lip that was swollen slightly but the damage was minimal. He then glanced at his son who's eye was practically swollen shut and he had a nice bruise on his cheek to go along with his bloody nose. Mark smiled, Erin had won. "Go change and meet me downstairs." Gunner rolled his eyes.

"What about her? She started it." Mark smiled.

"Loser always goes first." Erin smirked as Gunner stalked off upstairs muttering to himself. Mark looked back down at Erin. "Want to explain to me what happened here?" Erin raised her eyebrow and shook her head. "What was that, I couldn't quite hear you?" Erin sighed.

"I said no sir." Mark smiled.

"Wrong answer. Go change, I'll come get you when I'm done with him." Erin groaned and wrenched herself out of Mark's grasp before she stalked up the stairs. She was pissed, God she hated that room. It was like hell on earth. She opened and closed drawers violently as she attempted take out her frustrations on the door. She heard shuffling from under the bed. She sighed.

"Nix, what's wrong?" The little boy scooted out from under her bed looking terrified.

"He's going to beat you!" Erin grunted, she should have known he'd react like this, he always reacted like this. She tossed her clothes on her bed and knelt down in front of the now crying boy.

"Nixie, he's not." The little boy shook his head.

"He is, I just know it!" Erin sighed, she needed to think more about crap before she did it. She knew that Mark wouldn't hit her, but Phoenix had no idea. Erin pulled the little boy onto her bed and wrapped her arm around him.

"Nix, look at me, have I ever lied to you?" The little boy shook his head. "Then why would I start now?" Erin took a deep breath. "I promise you, I'll be fine. Ok?" The little boy sniffed and nodded. "Why don't you go and finish your homework while I get changed ok?" Nix nodded. "It's going to be fine, right?" He gave her a soft smile.

"Right." The little boy took off running and Erin lay back. She was in for a fun night.

* * *

Erin's eyes bulged out of her head as she held the pushup position. She knew she was going to fall before Mark called time. So far, she'd been through the paces nine times and was on her tenth. She wanted to vomit. Apparently, Mark took fighting seriously. "You done?" Erin grunted in response. "Learn your lesson?" Erin nodded vigorously. "Gonna respect my house?"

"Yes sir!" Mark smiled and knelt down in front of her.

"Remember this the next time you want to throw your punch outside of a ring." He stood back up. "Time." Erin allowed her body to smack into the hard concrete. Her body was _screaming. _Mark shook his head, he had only put Gunner through it eight times. He was a little upset that this fifteen year old girl was in better shape than his seventeen year old son. Mark sat down on a weight bench while Erin gathered her bearings. "So you want to tell me your side of the story before I hand out official punishments?" Erin groaned, there was more?

"He made fun of Nix and I snapped." Mark raised his eyebrow.

"Is that all?" Erin grunted.

"Pretty much."

"Who threw the first punch?" Erin sighed, this would be the nail in her coffin.

"Me." Mark smiled, their stories matched. You could Erin many things, but a liar wasn't one of them.

"Alright, get yourself up and get showered. You're going to bed early tonight." Erin sighed, that wouldn't be a problem she was exhausted. "And I'm pickin' you up after school tomorrow. You and me are gonna talk." Erin sighed, great, she'd bought herself a one sided argument with Mark. Ugh, she'd rather be beaten. "Get going." Erin pulled herself off of the ground and attempted to walk up the stairs. "Erin."

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you for sticking up for yer brother." Erin stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'm not—"

"Erin, whether you think so or not, that kid is your brother. You love him, you treat him better than anyone else in this world. Regardless of whether your agree, he is your brother and you're his sister." Erin sighed, that probably was true. She'd just never had a brother before, not one she actually liked.

"Thanks." Mark nodded.

"I'll be up later for goodnight." Erin still didn't' move. "Want something?" Erin turned around and looked at him.

"Nix, has a father son picnic at school next week and he's scared you'll say no." Mark nodded. "And he's afraid to ask you," she added. Mark nodded again.

"Alright, I'll talk to him, you just get upstairs and get ready for bed." Erin nodded and slowly made her way to her room. Ouch.

* * *

Mark walked into Nix's room and knocked. He found the little boy playing on the floor with his power rangers action figures. "Phoenix?" The boy jumped when he saw Mark and starting backing away.

"I'm uh I-Imma sorry, I'll go to bed." Phoenix hit a wall and continued looking up at Mark with big fearful eyes. Mark's heart broke, the kid had been through so much.

"Whoa, little man, I'm not mad. I just came to see what you were doing?" Phoenix still didn't move. Mark sighed. He had to think quick. "Hey, you know what? How about we go and get some popsicles, would you like that?" The little boy shook his head still full of fear. Mark sighed, the kid was petrified of him. Mark employed the same tactic as Erin. "Alright, Phoenix, how long have you been here?"

"Um, t-two weeks, s-sir." Mark nodded.

"And have we hurt you in anyway?" The little boy shook his head. "That's right, not even when you accidentally broke that statue we didn't hurt you. And we're not gonna. Phoenix you're safe here, you're safe with me, I won't ever let anyone hurt you, I promise." Phoenix looked down. "You trust me?" He nodded and stepped forward. He stuck his uncasted arm out for Mark to shake. Mark chuckled and shook the boy's hand.

"Now we've made a bond for life between two men, you can never break it, ok?" Mark smiled and nodded. That was the first time Phoenix had ever spoken to him without stuttering. He liked it.

"I never will." Phoenix smiled at him. The little boy began to chew his lip. Mark looked at the boy intently.

"W-will you to go a picnic at school with me?" Mark smiled.

"Sure I will, when is it?" Phoenix looked shocked. "What you thought I'd say no?" The little boy giggled.

"Sorta." Mark smiled and wrapped his arm around the boy.

"Well I say yes, and I'd be honored that you invited me." Phoenix smiled. Mark glanced at his watch. "Well it looks like its time for you to go to bed, come on." Phoenix hopped into the bed as Mark pulled the covers back. Mark gave the little boy a hug then kissed his forehead before turning the light out. Mark immediately felt the tension hit the room. "Bud, what's wrong?"

"Um, can you s-stay with me p-please?" Mark didn't have to see the boy's face to know he was crying.

"Sure I can." Mark pulled himself into the small bed next to the boy and wrapped his arm around him. "Ssh, it's ok buddy." Mark felt the boy relax in his arms. Mark's heart continually hurt for the kid.

After a few minutes, Mark heard the small boy yawn. "I'm sorry, I usually have Erin stay with me, but she can't come out of her room." Mark smiled, that kid was full of surprises.

"It's alright, you come and get me anytime you need me to." Phoenix smiled.

"Thank you Ndoro." Mark looked around…what? He heard the little boy sleeping and shook his head, it was meant for another time. He slowly slid out of the bed and into the hall. This day was just full of surprises.

* * *

Erin sat on her bed letting her body relax. Ugh, she'd never throw another punch in her life as long as she lived. Nothing was worth this pain. She sighed, well maybe knowing she'd upheld Nix's honor was. If his honor or body were in danger, she'd do it all over again.

"Erin, how are you feeling?" Erin rolled her eyes.

"Hi." Michelle pulled up a chair and sat next to Erin's bed.

"Mark told me what you did for Nix, I'm really proud of you." Erin made a smug face.

"Gee, thanks." Michelle grunted.

"You know, I'm really getting tired of your attitude, you little twit." Erin rolled her eyes.

"Same goes for you Barbie."

"You know I've done so much for you and all I get is lip and disrespect, I oughta throw you out on your ear." Erin rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't be the first princess." The two sisters were face to face with each other when Mark walked calmly into the room. He ignored the scowls the two were sharing and spoke.

"Erin, Phoenix called me Ndoro, what does that mean?" Erin fell backwards onto the bed.

"Are you sure you heard him right?" Mark nodded vigorously.

"What does that mean?" Erin looked at the opposite wall. Had he really attached himself this soon? She began to panic, what if this turned out badly. What if they both had to leave or even just him? "Erin!" She snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, um sorry. He's half Mwanda Indian. That's what he was raised until he was four." Erin noticed them urging her on. "Oh, uh it means daddy." Mark smiled. The kid had called him daddy. He continued to ignore the glares Erin and Michelle were shooting each other and walked out of the room. He was over the moon. Michelle soon followed leaving Erin to contemplate her fate. Those two had their kid…how long would they keep her around?

* * *

**A/N II**: What'd ya think about this one?

**A/N III**: Words I stole from a book and the tribe is also from the book. Just thought I'd add a little oomph to Phoenix's past.


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

* * *

Erin grunted as she walked down the hallway of her prep school. Her legs were still jelly from last night's bout with the torture rack. She was oddly pleased that her soreness was from working out instead of being beaten or thrown into a wall. Somehow she found herself being happy that she didn't have to cover her bruises for fear of them being noticed. She sighed. Oh, how times have changed.

"Ms. McCarthy, can you hold on a minute please?" Erin sighed, great it was the weird English teacher Mrs. Wurl. The short plump woman looked at Erin with intrigue. Erin sighed, wondering what the woman wanted. "Erin, you're one of the best writers in the class. Would you mind being paired up with one of my juniors? He's struggling in writing. I think you'd be wonderful at helping him." Erin tried to conceal her utter disdain.

"Well um Mrs. Wurl, you see..."

"She'd love to." Erin rolled her eyes, and Mark was here why? The small teacher looked up at the 6'9 man in awe. Quickly the woman regained her composure and smiled. Mark extended his hand. "I'm Mark Calaway, Erin's guardian," he said placing his hand on Erin's shoulder. The plump woman nodded.

"Mrs. Wurl, her English teacher. Erin here is just a delight to have. She always done her work and is just a bright star." Erin rolled her eyes, yes, lay it on real thick, maybe that would get her out of the crap she'd gotten herself into last night. Mark looked down at Erin.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, she's an absolute joy. Although she doesn't say much, when she does it's pure brilliance." Mark smiled and winked at Erin.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." He glanced at Erin who was shaking her head in annoyance then looked back at the teacher. "As I said before, just give her the information and she'll be glad to help out the student." The teacher nodded.

"Alright, Erin, I will email you all of the information you'll need tonight. Have a good night, Mr. Calaway and Erin." Erin grunted when the teacher was gone and turned to walk away, but Mark stopped her.

"Was the attitude necessary?" Erin rolled her eyes.

"Yes it was." Mark smiled and gave her a light shove.

"Get going." Erin moved gingerly down the hallway causing Mark to chuckle. He figured she wouldn't be punching anyone for quite some time.

Once they were in the truck Erin pressed her head against the seat and sighed. She was so annoyed. Not only was Mark forcing her to work with a student she didn't know but they were also making her go out for softball. Gross. She grunted.

"What's wrong with you?" Erin rolled her eyes.

"Why were you in there anyway?" Mark raised his eyebrow at her. She sighed. "Never mind."

"I was making sure you weren't making a run for it like last time." Erin grunted again, yeah right and risk the torture rack? No thank you.

"Anyway, where are we going?" Mark smiled.

"You'll see." Erin shook her head...oh this would be lovely.

* * *

Phoenix was sitting at the counter doing his homework as Michelle started on dinner. The little boy was starting to relax around her, but he was still really uptight. Michelle continued to chop up vegatables as she heard Phoenix grunting.

"What's wrong, Baby?"

"Nothin'." He grunted. Michelle wiped her hands on her apron and turned to look at the boy. His face was flushed red and his hair was sticking in twenty different direction. He was frustrated. Michelle walked towards the boy.

"Come on now, little man," she said going to sit next to him. "What's wrong?" Nix sighed and wiped his nose.

"I'm dumb." Michelle about cried.

"No, no, you're not dumb. You're very smart." Phoenix shook his head. "Yes, baby, you are I'll show ya." Michelle spent the next half hour showing Nix how to do his multiplication tables.

"I did it!" He screamed when he'd finally gotten several right in a row. Michelle smiled.

"You sure did, buddy. See i told you were smart." Nix smiled at the tall lady.

"Thank you Ms. Chelle." Michelle smiled at him. She had to admit that she was a little upset that Phoenix had yet to call her Mama. She sighed, maybe in due time. Phoenix started putting his homework folder away in his backpack. "How'd you get so smart?"

"With doing all of my homework and going to college." Phoenix smiled.

"Erin told me you were a teacher, is that true?" Michelle smiled, how'd her sister know that?

"Yes, that is true. I used to teach science." Phoenix scrunched his face up. Michelle laughed. "What?"

"I hate science." Phoenix looked down chewing his lip. "May I uh go and play now?" Michelle smiled.

"Yes baby." Phoenix beamed. "That is unless you want to help me cook? I could really use some little hands to help me." Phoenix's eyes turned into pools of fear. He backed away shaking his head. Then ran away. Michelle threw the towel down and went off in search of the small boy. What had she done now?

* * *

Erin sighed as Mark pulled up a park just around the corner from the house. He really wanted to talk. Mark reached into the back of the truck and pulled out a cooler. "Hungry?" Erin shrugged. The two walked over a table and sat down. "Chicken salad or turkey?" Erin took the chicken salad out his hand.

"Thank you," she mumbled as she devoured the sandwich. Mark raised his eyebrow.

"Didn't you eat lunch?" Erin rolled her eyes. She wasn't about to tell him that she gave her lunch away to a scholarship student who couldn't afford to bring their lunch.

"Still hungry though." Mark nodded, he sensed she was lying, but didn't push it. Erin wiped her mouth and looked at Mark. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Mark set his own sandwich down and crossed his fingers. He stared at the girl. She seemed to still be belligerent and brash, but her obnoxiousness was wearing away. He smiled, there was so much more to her than he'd ever anticipated.

"I wanted to tell you how appreciative I am of you for helping with Phoenix. I know it's hard for him, but I can tell you really want to see him happy," he paused, "so thank you." Erin licked her lips and pulled Mark's sandwich off his plate.

"You lie," was all she said as she chomped down on another sandwich. Mark smiled.

"Alright, I had two things I want to talk to you about, good news or bad news?" Erin sighed.

"Bad," she said staring at the plate in front of her.

"Well, I wasn't at all pleased with you last night. Is fighting how you handle your problems?" Erin looked up at him like he was stupid, duh. Mark grunted. "Well it's not anymore. We talk things out in this family. You've got a problem you discuss it like adults, make sense?"

"I'm not in _this _family." Mark sighed and rubbed his eyebrows.

"Whatever child." He took a sip of his drink. "Anyway, the next time you start a fight or throw a punch it better be inside of a ring, clear?" Erin looked him in the eye uninterestedly and nodded. "What was that?"

"Yes sir," she said. God, she hated being a robot. Mark nodded.

"You're grounded. One week. School, help your brother with his homework and in your room, got it?" Erin nodded, that was a relief. Being grounded meant no softball tryouts. Yay. "That is after Thursday and Friday. Those two days I'll pick up Phoenix and then swing by and get you after softball tryouts, then up to your room." Erin grunted. Mark smiled. "We are smarter than you think ya know." Erin smiled sarcastically.

"Sure."

"Now onto the good news. I'm starting a motorcycle shop and I'm going to need some help after school." Erin made a face.

"How is this good news?"

"Let me finish. You see, there is a annual triathlon here in Houston and I'd like to enter the shop in it, but I don't have any runners." Erin raised her eyebrow. "So I was thinking, you're in really good shape and I think it'd be fun if you and I did this together." Erin didn't know how to respond...what?

"How does this help me?" Mark rolled his eyes.

"First, I would buy all the of equipment, and I'll throw in a new TV for your room. Plus, I'll pay you. I'll pay your for being in the triathlon, plus helping me set up the shop." Erin looked down...hmm.

"I want out of the Torture Rack." Mark looked around.

"What?"

"If I do this for you, I never want to see that room again." Mark chewed his lip.

"How about..." Erin shook her head.

"No, it's no torture rack or no deal." Mark smiled, alright, the kid was a shrewd businessman.

"Ok." Erin smiled. "But, if your mouth gets slick I retain the right to reenact it, deal?" Erin chewed her lip.

"But if it doesn't, I get a five hundred dollar bonus at the end." Mark nodded. "Deal, then." Mark smiled and stood up.

"We best get back before dinner, otherwise it'll be your head." Erin gave a stiff laugh.

"Why my head?" Mark shrugged.

"Because I'm cuter." Erin shook her head, liar.

* * *

"Phoenix, baby where are you?" Michelle had been looking for the little boy for almost an hour. She was starting to get panicked. What if he had run somewhere and gotten hurt? She grunted. "Phoenix baby, I'm not mad, but if you don't come out soon, I will get angry." Michelle heard nothing. How did Erin and Mark manage this? Michelle grunted. **"PHOENIX!" **She heard a whimper. She smiled...bingo.

Slowly creeping towards the corner of the couch she knelt down. "Baby, what are you doing back here?" Phoenix just shook his head. Michelle sighed. "Look at me." Phoenix didn't move. "Come on buddy, look up." Phoenix stole a glance from behind his arms. "Do I look angry, baby?" Pheonix shook his head. "It's because I'm not."

"P-promise?" Michelle smiled.

"Yes baby, I promise, I'm not mad." Phoenix nodded and slowly crawled out of the small space. Michelle took a tissue and wiped his nose. At first Phoenix had flinched, but he relaxed when he felt how gentle Michelle was being.

"I'm sorry." Michelle shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have scared you like that." Phoenix was confused. Why was she apologizing? He was the one that had been bad.

"You didn't do anything," he said a little fearful.

"I did, otherwise you wouldn't have run from me." Phoenix looked down.

"I'm sorry." Michelle felt her heart pull.

"Stop apologizing, ok? You were scared it's fine." Michelle stood up. "You can still go and play in your room if you'd like. Dinner won't be for a while." Phoenix nodded. Michelle kissed his head and turned to go back to cleaning. Phoenix was so confused, why was she so nice? He fidgeted.

"I thought you were going to burn me," he blurted out. Michelle turned around, **what!** "My other foster families would tell me that I was helping them cook, but they'd stick my hands in the pot if I messed up." Michelle quickly crossed the room and wrapped the small boy in her arms.

"Baby, I promise you that will never happen here. I promise." Phoenix looked around a little confused. They kept saying that they would never hurt him, and so far they'd been right. He took a deep breath. He grabbed Michelle's face with his little hands and kissed her on both of her cheeks. Michelle pulled back smiling. "Why thank you cutie pie." Phoenix smiled.

"Can I help you cook, Shona?" Michelle smiled.

"Sure thing." She grabbed his hand. "What does Shona mean?" Phoenix smiled.

"Mama."

* * *

Phoenix was sitting on the counter shucking corn. He smiled happily. Michelle hand't lied to him. He had dropped corn and spilled flour, but he hadn't been burned once, he was starting to think he could trust these people.

"Chelle, we're home." Phoenix hopped off of the counter taking the bowl of corn down with him and ran to the front of the house.

"Ndoro!" Mark smiled and caught the little boy who leapt into his arms.

"Hey, buddy, how was your day?" Phoenix giggled and started babbling about nonsense. Michelle followed behind Phoenix and gave Mark a kiss. Soon Michelle was gushing the news of being called Mama to the world. Mark smiled as the three of them enjoyed a tender moment.

Erin stared at the spectacle. She gripped her backpack and felt out of place. Erin silently excused herself. The cute little family of three didn't need her, and she didn't need them.

* * *

**A/N:** Weee! What'd you guys think?

**A/N II**: TTB should be up before the end of the night. :)


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

Damian and Zoe belong to DaLiz13...**SoF update? **cough cough hacks up lung cough

* * *

Erin sighed as she shoved her English assignment into her backpack. Ugh. This was going to be two intense weeks of tutoring an Einstein. Erin was not pleased. She'd got to read some of the kid's work and it was God awful. The kid could barely spell. Erin sighed. As much as she hated to, according to Mark she had to, or suffer his wrath.

"Hey streaks!" Erin's eyes squinted, streaks? She turned around to see an enormously tall kid with an earring and long black hair. The boy walked up towards her. Erin sighed, she couldn't be late for the last day of try-outs, Lord knows Mark would kill her if she was. "Um, are you Erin McCarthy by any chance?"

"Depends." The boy smirked.

"What? Whether or not I'm a cop?" Erin nodded.

"Or a narc." The boy chuckled.

"I'm Damian, Mrs. Wurl told you about me?" Erin looked at him uninterestedly. "Um, she gave us two weeks, so when do ya want to get started?" Erin sighed.

"I'm grounded so I guess you have to come to my house. Uh, how about twelve that way we have all day?" Damian smiled. "I have your number so I'll just text you my address. Gotta go now, bye." Erin scurried away. He had sexy eyes. Erin grunted. Who was she kiddin? There was no way she'd ever go near anything that huge. He was like a freaking giraffe. Plus, he was a prep school robot. Pfft! No way. She sighed, off to girlball tryouts. Just shoot me now, she thought.

* * *

Mark smiled as he saw Phoenix running towards the truck. There was no way you couldn't love that kid. "Ndoro!" Mark gave the boy a hug before he buckled his seatbelt.

"How was school?" Phoenix smiled and thought for a moment.

"Great, I got a star for getting all of my math homework right." Mark smiled.

"High five buddy!" The two slapped palms. "How about we go and get some ice cream while your sister is at tryouts?" Phoenix beamed.

"Can I get a cone?" Mark smiled.

"I do ya one better, how about a cone with two scoops?" Phoenix smiled. He nodded happily. Mark loved how easy it was to make Phoenix happy, now that was one kid he could stand to be around for more than five minutes at a time.

"I like you, Ndoro." Mark smiled.

"I like you too Pup." Phoenix smiled.

"You sure you don't mind pretending to be my daddy at the picnic next week?" Mark smiled.

"Pup, who's pretending?" Phoenix opened his mouth, but then stopped and smiled.

"Not us." Nix bounced up and down in his seat all the way to the ice cream shop. He smiled into the building. He smiled as he licked his three scoops of strawberry fantasy. He was so happy. Nothing could stop his joy, not even his... "Why do you call me Pup?" Mark smiled.

"Cause I'm the big dog and you're my pup." Phoenix smiled.

"So you're the daddy dog and I'm the baby dog?" Mark smiled.

"Exactly."

"Good, I like having a daddy." Mark ruffled the boy's hair and they continued walking towards the field where Erin was practicing. He was loving this kid more and more every minute.

* * *

Michelle sighed as she picked up yet another one of Phoenix's clothes off of the floor. That kid was beyond a walking mess. She shrugged at least he was feeling comfortable enough to relax around them. No one could ever tell her that being called Mama would be that gratifying. She was still over the moon at the little boy.

Smiling ruffled the boy's navy blue shorts causing a piece of paper fall out. She read it. It was a behavior notice. Apparently Phoenix had been in two fights in the last month and had been disrespectful when questioned about his lack of homework. Michelle sighed...Mark was going to be pissed. So much for a carefree weekend.

* * *

Erin sighed as she finished the day off with another blazing strike, the coach was clearly impressed, he hadn't said one word to Erin all day. Erin felt a bit proud of that, especially since he spat when he yelled. She smiled, some of the other girls looked like they were about to cry at his ridicule, but Erin had been used to much worse than that. Compared to Richard, the coach was a pussycat.

After five minutes of tryouts on the first day she determined that most of these chicks sucked. The first day of tryouts had been testing out the fielding and hitting skills, the last day was strictly cementing who was supposed to play where. Erin smiled inwardly, she discovered that she had made the team after the first hour of the first day. Erin knew that she was better than most. Her fielding skills were far better than any other person trying out for shortstop, plus her pitching was amazing, therefore, 'congratulations you're a lady pirate' was a given. Under normal circumstances Erin wouldn't have been exited, at all, but Mark had promised her a monetary bonus if she made the team. Needless to say, she was going to enjoy that two hundred dollars. Now all she had to do was to avoid Barbie. Which was easier said than done, of course.

"Hey, um you're Erin, right?" Erin nodded.

"Yeah," she said between gulps of Gatorade. "Who are you?" The girl just shorter than Erin herself smiled.

"Oh, I'm Zoe O'Neal." Erin nodded.

"Cool."

"I'm going to be your catcher." Erin's eyebrows rose. "Yeah, coach said that we're the second pitching crew in the rotation, plus I'm the second basemen to your shortstop. So you and I are gonna be working together a lot." Erin nodded. "That's fine with me though, the rest of these people are idiots and airheads anyway." She scoffed, that didn't begin to describe them. "I wouldn't even be here if my stupid parents didn't make me." Erin smiled, she was starting to like this chick. "Anyway, I'll see ya around." Erin nodded and glanced at her watch. It was time to go back to the house...tassels.

Erin grabbed her stuff and headed towards the parking lot. Her mind was jumbled as she headed towards the blacktop. She was not looking forward to a weekend in her room. Not at all. She sighed, maybe it wouldn't suck too bad, after all she did have at least one bit of company coming over. She smiled at the thought of how well that would turn out.

"Streaks!" Erin rolled her eyes, was he stalking her?

"What?" The tall boy smiled.

"Nothin' I just saw ya walkin and thought I'd say hi." Erin smiled.

"Gee, thanks." Erin took a deep breath. "My name is Erin by the way, not streaks."

"Well, don't put blonde streaks in your hair and I won't call you that." Erin scoffed.

"Damian, leave her alone." Erin turned around.

"Shut up you little twit, I'm talkin' here." Zoe ignored him and turned to Erin.

"Just make sure you steer clear of my brother, his brain is the size of a pea." Erin smiled, brother? They looked nothing alike. Damian took his mammoth hand and pushed Zoe's head causing her to stumble. Zoe retaliated by grabbing her brother's earring and tugging on it, causing a string of curses to be released from Damian's mouth. Erin smiled, maybe they were siblings after all.

"Have fun you two," she said as she headed towards Mark's truck. She needed to leave before those two psychos tried to bring her into the brawl. She reached Mark's truck and saw Phoenix's sticky face. Erin couldn't help but to laugh."Ice cream?" she said still with a broad smile on her face. Mark chuckled and nodded.

"Yep." Erin nodded. They all piled into the truck to head home. "So how'd it go?"

"I made the team, if that's what you're asking." Mark smiled.

"I knew you would." Mark glanced at Erin, "Who were those two you were talkin to?" Erin turned over.

"No comment." Mark smiled, he could deal with that.

* * *

Mark walked into the house with Erin knowingly going up to her room and Phoenix shooting for his bedroom, his power rangers had missed him. Mark walked into the kitchen to find Michelle cooking with a funny look on her face. He gave her a kiss.

"Hey babe." Michelle turned around.

"We've got a problem." Mark raised his eyebrow.

"Oh?" Michelle handed him the letter. Mark grunted after he read it. "So what do we do?"

"Good question." The kitchen fell quiet. "I honestly don't know, he's been lying to us for weeks now." Michelle nodded.

"I know."

* * *

Phoenix walked quietly up the stairs and crept into Erin's room. He didn't want to get beaten. "Er?" Erin sighed and put her book down.

"Nix, you know you're not supposed to be in here," she said. The little boy burst into tears. Erin shot across the room pulling the boy into her arms.

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

"I'm in trouble." Erin sighed, she knew this was bound to happen eventually. She pulled the little boy onto her bed and wrapped her arm around him.

"Nix, it's ok, alright. They won't hurt you." He shook his head.

"No, I heard them, they were mad. I shouldn't have lied." Erin sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Phoenix wiped his nose.

"I got into some fights with some kids in my class. They called me names and pushed me down. And I got time outs for lying to the teacher and saying mean stuff to her."

"Whoa, that's not too bad. I mean..." Nix shook his head.

"I hid the letters." Erin winced. That _was_ bad. She just wondered how he'd gotten away with it for so long.

"Nix, why didn't you say something?" Phoenix looked at Erin like she was insane.

"Have you seen Mark when he's mad? His face turns red and he starts shaking. I swear I saw the lights go off once." Erin laughed. "It's not funny. I don't want to get beaten." Erin opened her mouth but someone spoke first.

"No one is going to beat you." Erin and Nix stopped moving when they heard Mark's voice from the door. "Phoenix, go in your room, I'll be there in a second." Phoenix looked at Erin who nodded. The little boy's tears were already pouring out of his eyes. She sighed. Mark looked at Erin, there was just something different about her when Nix was around. "So you want to explain to me why you didn't tell me what was going on with him?"

"I didn't know." Mark raised his eyebrow.

"I find that hard to believe. He tells you everything." Erin crossed her arms. He _used_ to.

"I didn't know." Mark wiped his face. He sighed.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of lying." Erin rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Mark sighed.

"I don't know."

"Don't hit him," she said with fire. Mark rolled his eyes.

"What do you take me for? Some kind of monster? We both know how skittish he is. Please, I would never lay a hand on him." Michelle came into the room.

"I think you need to talk to Phoenix now, he's in there about to hyperventilate." Mark sighed and stood up.

"Any ideas?" Erin looked at Mark, like she'd help him. Mark looked at Erin. "I'm asking because you know him better than anyone else. I can go in there and yell and scream, but it will only make it worse. You know what makes him tick. I want to punish him, not scar him more." Erin chewed her lip. "You know what, never mind, I thought you had matured, but I guess I was wrong." Mark turned to leave the room.

"Give him a time out, he hates staring at walls." Mark smiled. He knew she could come through.

"Thanks."

"Yeah," Erin sighed. Michelle was left there staring at Erin. The two shared a glare before Erin rolled onto her side. She was going to enjoy the no torture rack law. Michelle sighed.

"Fine, I won't tell you that Daddy and Park are coming over for dinner on Sunday." Erin paled and rolled over, but Michelle was gone. Erin had a flashback...the beatings, the closets, the insults. She found herself sweating in 60 degrees. She gulped, there went her good mood...and her piece of mind.

* * *

**A/N:** Did that suffice?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Here's part one of a lovely two parter! Muhaha, enjoy!

* * *

Erin grunted as she stirred a glass of warm milk with her spoon. She was trying to soothe her nerves so she could try and get some rest. All night her sleep had been troubled. She'd been tossing and turning. Her stomach hurt at the thought of what was to come. She slammed her palm onto the table and rested her forehead on her hand. Why did she feel like this?

_Nine year old Erin slowly crept around the corner. She really had to pee. Her breathing was ragged and her thoughts were jumbled. She had to go __**bad**__. Just be quiet so he doesn't hear you, she thought. She was going to make it...she really was! She was just three short steps away from the bathroom when Richard's door opened. She almost fainted on spot. _

"_What are you doing out of bed?" Erin gulped and tried to disappear into the wall. "__**Answer me!**__" He roared. Erin shuddered and closed her eyes tightly. Please don't hurt me, she thought, she knew better than to say it out loud. "Fine, don't answer me. I don't want to see you anyway." He grabbed her arm and slung her into the hall closet right next to the bathroom. _

"_I had to pee!" Richard smiled evilly. _

"_Too bad." He shoved her into the cramped area causing her to trip over herself and hit her head on the shelf. Wincing Erin heard the door lock tight. _

"_P-please, I-I r-really gotta go!" she whimpered. _

"_Should have thought of that before you disobeyed me," he said voice getting further and further away. Erin pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed. Her bladder was screaming. She squoze her eyes shut praying that someone would find her soon._

_**The Next Day**_

_Erin's eyes squinted as the instant flood of light. Park was standing over her laughing. "Hey, Dad, look what I found in the closet...the bedwetter!" Wayne appeared next to his brother and quickly covered his nose. _

_"Wow, the little leech even forgot where the restroom was!" Erin felt her ears go red as she noticed what they were laughing at. There was urine in a pool on the floor. Erin shook her head as she felt the tears rise to her eyes and fled from her brother's scornful laughs. She just wanted to die. _

"Erin?" Erin jumped as she came back to reality. Those stupid flashbacks.

"Uh yeah," she said with a clearly shaky voice. Mark shook his head at the sight. Her hair was in twenty different directions, she was pale, and her hands were shaking. Someone was on the verge of a panic attack. He just wondered what she was stressing over. He sighed and walked over towards the girl gently placed his hand on her forehead. She was clammy _and _warm. He rubbed his face trying to get the sleep out and walked towards the cabinet in search of something to calm her nerves.

"You ok?" Erin didn't respond, she was too busy trying to stop her hands from shaking or drifting into one of those flashbacks again... "Erin?" He was starting to get worried, why wasn't she responding. He walked closer to her. "Erin?"

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "So sorry, I-I'll do better," she said. Mark was confused. The kid was staring off into space and shaking her head. "D-don't leave me here. D-don't." Mark was getting really scared.

"**Erin**?" Erin snapped out of her trance and looked up at Mark.

"H-huh? Oh uh sorry, I'll clean this up." Mark shook his head staring at the young girl.

"No, it's ok. What just happened?" Erin sighed, of course he'd be there when she slipped into flashbacks. Ugh, she'd worked so hard to put up walls to protect herself and in one sentence Michelle had sent those walls crumbling down. Erin now had to live vulnerable in the midst of all the rubble. "Erin?"

"I'm going to bed," she said without so much as acknowledging his presence. Erin quickly walked from the room ignoring Mark's call for her to return. She didn't care about the torture rack or any of that, right now all she wanted was to frantically put those walls back up before something terrible happened. She shuddered and that was a terrible possibility. Erin quickly closed her door and placed herself underneath the covers. That was her box, no one could enter her box. Erin took a deep breath, she could do this.

* * *

Mark sat at the counter replaying what had just happened. Erin had been with them for almost three months and nothing like that had ever happened before. What was different? was all he could ask himself..._what?_ He racked his mind trying to find the source of her problem. He thought for a moment, she had kept muttering stuff 'I'm sorry, I'll do better...' was she having a flashback? Mark sighed and headed back to bed. He stopped in Phoenix's room and smiled. The little boy was still scowling from his afternoon of cleaning the patio furniture. Mark couldn't help but laugh, poor kid. Although, he did have a sneaky suspicion that Phoenix would think several times before lying to them again. He closed the door and crossed the hallway to quietly opened Erin's door. He took a deep breath and shook his head. There she was tossing and turning like something was after her. Mark slowly walked into the room and gently tried to wake the girl. "Erin," he said trying to still her movements. "Erin," he ground harder. Erin shot up with a start.

"No daddy!" Mark shook his head, he had never actually liked Richard, or most of Michelle's family for that matter. He especially didn't like them after seeing the fear in Erin's eyes in that moment.

"Erin," Mark said soothingly. Erin's looked into his and registered where she was. Her eyes softened and for the first time since she was eight years old she burst into tears. Mark was clearly unnerved and didn't' know what to do. Erin wasn't the type that liked to be touched or fawned over. Gently he reached out to comfort her and to his surprise she didn't push him away. Mark continued to pull her closer until her head was resting on his chest and he was rubbing her back. He shook his head, poor kid. Mark sighed, all he could think about was, _what was wrong with her? _Erin fell back asleep in his arms and he gently laid her back down. He sighed, he'd have to find out what was wrong with her soon.

Mark walked out into the hallway, only to bump into his half asleep wife. "What's going on?" she yawned. Mark shook his head.

"Nothing, I was just up, thought I'd check in on the kids." Michelle nodded and turned back around. "Hey, Chelle, Erin has been acting weird all night, do you know what's up?" Michelle stopped mid-step alerting her husband that she did in fact know why Erin was freaking out. She shrugged.

"Probably from hanging out with that weird kid all afternoon." Mark grunted. He hadn't actually met the kid since he was in the backyard with Phoenix while the kid was there. He shook his head, oh he'd meet him soon. Especially after he'd heard they'd spent the afternoon alone in her room. _Real _soon. Mark shook his head coming back to reality.

"No, I don't think so. I was just in there and she was having a nightmare about your dad." Michelle twisted her head slightly and began to tug on her ear. Mark sighed. "Chelle, what did you do?" Michelle grunted.

"I didn't do anything really." Mark raised his eyebrow. "My dad is in town and so is Park so they wanted to come by for dinner." Mark grunted and shook his head.

"You serious?" Michelle nodded. "Chelle, you yourself said how they used to treat her, why would you expose her to that again?" Michelle scoffed and turned away heading back into their room. Mark sighed and followed her. He entered the room and closed the door. Michelle was sitting on the bed staring at the wall away from him. " Can you explain this to me please, but I just don't understand." Michelle shook her head.

"It's not fair."

"Ok," Mark said obviously confused and probing for more.

"It's not fair that you're not even related to her, nor did you want her here and she treats you like you're someone special. Have you seen the way she treats you versus me? I mean I'm her sister, her own blood and she hates me. What did I ever do to her?" Mark shook his head.

"Really Michelle? You're the one that wanted her here in the first place and you're jealous of her?" Mark scoffed. "Get over it. That kid's life has been hell since the day it started, don't you think she deserves to have a bit of a chip on her shoulder? Think about it, you said it yourself. You're the apple of your father's eye, what does that make her the black sheep?" Mark took a deep breath trying to control his anger. "You said you had to do this so you could look yourself in the mirror, did you think it would be easy? Think about it, Chelle, the kid has been through hell her whole life." Mark sighed as Michelle just shook her head. "Fine, whatever. But just so you know, you three are going to be eating dinner alone tomorrow. I'll break my right arm to see that she doesn't have to be re-exposed to that again." Mark stood up and opened the door to the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep in one of the guest rooms, I need time to think," he said before closing the door angrily. Mark stomped down the stairs and into the downstairs guest room.

Erin quietly closed her door and looked around. He had stuck up for her. She cracked a small smile. For the first time in her life, someone had really gone to bat for her. Erin nodded to herself. It was now her turn to return the favor. She crawled back into bed and fell peacefully asleep with her mind swirling about the day to come.

* * *

**A/N II: **There ya go...part one of the Sunday dinner. :)

**A/N III:** Don't hate me, because I like to prolong things!

**SoF** update! _**COOUUUGHHH!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

Damian and Zoe belong to DaLiz13..feel free to update twice in one day...it won't hurt. :P

Woohoo! Chapter 10! Who knew we'd make it this far! Tassels and confetti!

**A/N**: Shall we commence with part 2? 3,800 words...oh yeah.

* * *

The next morning, Erin woke up feeling oddly peaceful. She shook her hair loose and stood up to stretch. Aww, it felt good to crack her bones and stretch her legs. Today might be a good day. She smiled, maybe they'd let her out of her room. Slowly she crept into the hallway knowing it was still very early. Maybe she could get some TV watching in before the whole house woke up. Quietly as she could she went into the living room, Erin grimaced as she saw Mark sitting on the couch watching TV. She turned to leave.

"Pump yer brakes." Erin sighed, she was busted. "Come sit and talk to me." Erin raised her eyebrow..what? She did _not _want to talk to him. Not **EVER.**

"No um, I'm going to go up to my room, I'll get started on this project. It's due soon." Mark chuckled.

"Liar. Come sit and talk to me." Erin sighed, so much for a good day. She begrudgingly plopped down on the couch next to Mark and propped her elbows onto her knees so she could rest on her hands.

Mark just looked at her. She looked completely different from the night before. Her complexion was back and so was her composure. He was pleased, although he didn't know why. Erin broke into his thoughts. "What are you staring at?" Mark chuckled.

"Never gonna harness that mouth, am I?" Erin merely raised her eyebrow and turned her attention back to the TV. Mark turned the TV off and adjusted his body so he was facing Erin fully. Erin sensed his seriousness. She sighed but remained in her position...she didn't want to look him in the face. Not after last night. Mark took a deep breath, he need to approach this with tact. "Erin, you know your father is coming today, right?" Mark watched Erin stiffen completely and then relax. "But I'm not going to him or your brother get anywhere near you." Erin looked at Mark out of the corner of her eye. "You and Phoenix are gonna go to dinner with me, while Michelle, Richard, and Park have dinner here." Erin knew this already, but it still touched her to know that Mark wanted to protect her...even if her own 'sister' didn't. She chewed her lip with nervousness, she knew Mark was expecting an answer. She rubbed her suddenly sweaty palms on her shorts. Erin stared straight ahead as she spoke.

"I'd uh, like to stay here if you don't mind." Mark looked at her. "I need to confront this and him." Mark nodded, he was oddly proud of the girl. He looked down at his watch and when he looked up Erin was looking into his eyes. "You'll be there the whole time right?" Mark looked at her.

"Sure will." He reached out to tug on her hair, Erin knocked his hand away.

"I don't like to be touched." Mark nodded and watched Erin go back to her previous posture of staring at the TV. "Can you make sure Phoenix isn't there, this might scare him a lot." Mark nodded.

"Does he know?"

"Bits and pieces," she said softly. Mark nodded.

"I'll call Sara, he can spend the afternoon with the girls." Erin nodded.

"Thanks." Silence consumed them again, Erin really wanted to leave, but she sensed that Mark wanted her to stay. A few seconds later she realized she was right.

"Was it really bad with him? Richard I mean." Erin sighed.

"Beyond bad." Mark nodded, he didn't need to know anymore. He silently vowed, he'd rip both of them limb from limb to protect her from them. He'd kill them if necessary. "Can I go now?" Mark smiled.

"One last question." Erin sighed. "What were you thinking taking that freak up to your room?" Erin couldn't help but laugh. "No, seriously, Michelle said he had all kinds of tattoos and gunk all over him." Erin looked at Mark.

"Uh, hello, you're full of tattoos yourself and I'd say you're pretty gunky motorcycle man." Mark smiled, he'd finally gotten the kid out of her shell.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, today I want to meet him _and _you two are staying here in the living room where I can see you." Erin grunted.

"Then you are going to be in and out of here all day." Mark laughed.

"No I won't because I'm not leaving. I"m going to sit right there in my recliner and watch you with these here eyes. Plain and simple." Erin grunted sometimes she hated that man. Michelle walked into the room and immediately the atmosphere shifted. Erin cast the woman a disdainful glare.

"Morning honey, Erin." Mark smiled.

"Mornin." Erin merely grunted and stood up. She quickly moved past Michelle and into the hallway.

"Screw you," Erin hissed as she made her way up to her room.

"Erin!" Michelle said in shock. She turned to look at Mark for help. He merely shrugged.

"You deserve it. After all you brought her worst nightmare to life." Michelle sighed and walked out of the room. She was feeling increasingly worse as the day progressed. What had she done?

* * *

Phoenix was sitting on the deck playing with his race cars as Erin did her spanish homework. She thought it was terrible how all of her teachers decided to give projects all at the same time. Erin was determined to enjoy the day even if it was only the two hours of freedom that Mark allotted to her. She thought it was funny that she'd choose to spend her free time with the mop headed little boy who randomly spoke Mwanda. The kid had really grown on her. Erin looked down at her pen, she'd practically chewed the cap into dust. Oops. It seemed she was more nervous than she knew. It was just the thought of Park and Richard coming by that made her stomach do somersaults. "Er?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Ndoro says that I have to go and play with Chasey and Gracie today." Erin kept her eyes focused on work.

"Oh, what's wrong with that?" Phoenix shrugged.

"I don't think they like me too much. They say I'm stealin their daddy." Erin dropped her pen...they said _**what? **_She turned to the little boy.

"When did they say that?"

"Last time they were here. Told me that I needed to go find my own Daddy cause theirs wasn't for sale." Erin chewed her inner lip.

"Keep playing with your cars, I'll be right back, gonna get us something to drink." The little boy nodded and continued speeding his racers down the track. Erin lurked angrily into the house to find Mark. She turned several corners looking for him. "Mark!"

"In here," Erin followed his voice into his office. She stopped just before entering the room. He was on the phone. "Yeah, I know Hipper, but Daddy isn't replacing you. It's just now I have more kids to love." Mark smiled. "No Sweetie, I won't ever forget you. I'm his daddy, I'm your daddy, _and _I'm Gunner's daddy. Don't worry, I know how to be a lot of people's daddies. So don't you worry about that, ok?" Mark laughed. "Alright Hipper, I love you too. Tell Mama I'll call her later. Bye now." Mark shook his head smiling and hung up the phone. Erin thought it was funny how he'd mentioned everyone but her. She sighed, at least Mark was claiming Phoenix. That's all she really wanted.

"Mark?" Mark looked up at her from behind his desk.

"What's up, enjoyin your free time?" Erin shrugged.

"Yeah, I was just wonderin what time dinner was?"

"Six, why?" She shrugged.

"No reason, just gotta get Lizard gone by then." Mark grunted, what kind of name was Lizard?

"I wanna meet him." Erin turned around to leave smiling.

"Sure ya do," she tossed over her shoulder. Mark grunted in response. Erin smiled, Mark was just full of surprises. She headed off into the kitchen to find her and Phoenix some lemonade.

As Erin walked into the kitchen she sighed, there was Michelle getting dinner ready. Maybe she could avoid Barbie. "Erin," the blonde said. Maybe not.

Erin ignored the woman and merely grabbed two sodas out of the fridge. "Erin, I'm talkin' to you. I want to apologize." Erin scoffed and closed the fridge. "Don't give him a soda, he'll be up all night. Put some juice in a thermos." Erin rolled her eyes and obliged, she'd seen Phoenix on soda, it would be bad. "Erin, can't you just listen to me? I'm trying to say I'm sorry."

"Too late, princess." Michelle sighed.

"You just don't know how tough it is for me." Erin stopped in her tracks, tough for her? "You know with all the problems we have between us. It hasn't been easy." Erin turned with fire blazing in her eyes and glared at her sister.

"It ain't been easy for you? Are you kidding me? My whole life hasn't been easy. You try being scorned and ridiculed because you're parents see you as a mistake. I've been beaten, locked in closets, spat on, left at malls, and thrown downstairs." Erin shook her head. "You think your life is hard? Get real, you're just the All American girl with an All American family. I'm the black sheep, the unwanted one." Erin shook her head. "Get over yourself, pathetic bimbo." Erin left the kitchen just as Mark walked into it. He looked at his wife who was crying. Slowly he crept over towards her and wrapped her in his arms. He rubbed her back.

"I didn't know all of that." Mark sighed.

"Ssh, you couldn't have."

* * *

Damian and Erin were sitting right where Mark told them to, right smack dab in the middle of the living room with all the lights on in the middle of the afternoon. So far Mark had held true to his word and sat right in the recliner for the whole afternoon, _watching, _them. Right now, he'd ben called away on some business calls. Leaving the two teens alone. Erin smiled at the thought. "Erin, I don't think your dad likes me very much." Erin scoffed.

"He is _not_ my father." Lizard laughed.

"Really? Step dad or foster?" Erin shrugged. He didn't seem like the kid to know that type of stuff. Especially with his suped up truck and expensive watch. She questioned if he knew anything at all glancing at the work he'd done all afternoon...a real Einstein for sure.

"Foster," she finally said. Damian nodded.

"That cool, Zoe's one too." He cocked his head. "Well she was, we adopted her last year." She shrugged, that explains why they look nothing alike.

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, we had her since she was two. She's been my sister basically my whole life regardless of what the courts say." Erin smiled, that was interesting. She'd never expected Damian to be so, so caring. "Anyway," he said putting his hair into a ponytail. "I don't think your Mark likes me very much." Erin laughed.

"Don't take it personally, I don't think he likes any teenage boys very much." Damian rolled his eyes.

"Did you see how he tried to murder me with his eyes? I mean yeah I have a few tatts here and there and ninety-seven piercings, but that doesn't give him the excuse to write me off," he said playfully. Erin got an idea and grinned evilly.

"Wanna freak him out even more?" Damian smiled.

_Fifteen minutes later._

"Woah, stop that!" Mark ran across the room snatching the pair apart. Erin and Damian fell into a fit of laughter. "What's going on here?" The teens continued to laugh hysterically. "Answer me!" Mark grunted as he still only got laughter as a response. He lost all of his patience and yanked the young man of equal height up by the collar of his shirt. The room instantly turned serious.

"Woah, Mark, we were just messing with you." Mark didn't loosen his grip in fact he tightened it until it was almost a choke.

"Whaddya mean?" Erin shrugged.

"Me and Lizard have been saying all day how you've been crowding us. We just wanted to give you some of what you expected."

"By sucking his face off?" At that comment both Lizard and Erin snickered. Mark shook his head in frustration and stalked off. "This study session is over!" Lizard laughed.

"It's fine, I've gotta go and get Zoe from her boy toy's house. Kid looks like he hasn't seen the sun in five years." Erin laughed as Damian gathered his stuff. "Thanks for the help Streaks, I'll see you tomorrow." Erin nodded as Lizard left the room. She glanced at her watch. 5:15...forty-five minutes until D-Day. Oh, boy.

* * *

A car pulled into the driveway and two doors could be heard closing. Erin gulped. Mark turned towards her. "You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Erin looked up at Mark.

"I want to," she said with a strength she didn't know she had. Mark walked in front of her and knelt down.

"Alright, but if he makes you uncomfortable or you want to leave you'll tell me, promise?" Erin looked at his outstretched pinky and nodded connecting hers with his.

"Promise." Mark nodded.

"I'm not going to leave your side, I won't let him hurt you." Erin smiled and nodded.

"Our guests are here!" Mark and Erin walked down the steps, with every step Erin could feel her heartbeat growing louder and louder. Erin stood off to the side as Michelle engulfed her father in a hug. She was hoping to encounter them on her own terms...she wasn't that lucky.

"Erie girl, how are you?" Erin shot him a disdainful glare as the man crept closer to her. Erin refused to look him in the eye. He tried to hug her but Erin pushed his hand away. "Come on now, is that anyway to treat your older brother."

"I don't have one," Erin grumbled. Park feigned hurt.

"Oh man, don't say that Eriebelle that really hurts my feelings." Erin ground her teeth she hated his condescending pet names. Now her father was looking at her...smiling.

"Well, lookie here, it's my Erin the heartache. Come give me a hug girl." Erin stood firm and shook her head.

"I don't give hugs." Mark smiled, he was proud that she was holding her own. He did notice however, Richard's eyes develop fire as he heard his daughter's response. Michelle stepped in.

"Well, my dinner is getting cold. Let's go enjoy it and catch up." Everyone walked forward into the dining room. Erin took a deep breath, she could survive this.

Two hours later, Erin was feeling relaxed. So far she'd almost completely avoided both Park and Richard. It seemed that she would be able to weather the storm and come out unscathed. Right now they were all sitting in the living room watching a movie. Michelle had suggested it and Erin actually had to give her some props, this was a good idea. "Hey, Erie, can you get us some more popcorn?" Mark grunted.

"She's not your slave." Erin stood up and shook her head.

"No Mark, it's ok. I don't mind." Mark sighed and nodded. Erin snatched the bowl from Park's hand and headed off into the kitchen. She sighed, she actually felt like she'd gotten off easy. So far no one had really bothered her and she knew Phoenix was ok. She smiled a bit, for once she knew all was right.

Erin's blood went cold as she felt breath on the back of her neck. "So you thought that because you don't live with me anymore that you could disrespect me?" Erin froze in her place...Richard. The man grabbed her hair and spun her around, he quickly clasped his hand over her mouth. "Don't say a word." Erin gulped she was too scared to talk. "Remember that two hundred dollars you stole from me?" Erin still didn't move. "And that TV or my stereo? Thought you were pretty smart, huh? Well guess what? I talked to my lawyer yesterday, and you're comin' home." Erin almost collapsed in his clutches. She need to think fast. Erin digging down deep for her last bit of nerve and bit him. The man cursed and released his grip. She gasped as his hand was fell from her face and rose to strike her. She held her breath as the blow was halted...Mark _and _Michelle.

"Daddy how could you?" Erin slunk to the floor. With Mark catching her in his grasp.

"You ok, kid?" Erin was panting from pure fear but nodded. She could never go back there. Mark looked up at Michelle who had successfully pushed their father against the wall and was chewing him out with Park getting some of the tongue lashing as well. Erin looked down at the floor she had bigger problems at hand.

"Mark, I-I don't wanna go back," she said. Mark nodded and pulled the girl close.

"You won't have to." Mark knew that Richard was a business man, attack his money flow and he'd go away. As far as Mark was concerned Erin was never leaving his care. _**Never. **_Right now, he was restraining himself from murdering both of the men who stood in his kitchen. How could you treat a child that way? Mark continued to stroke Erin's hair as Michelle angrily escorted the two men out. Mark smiled, maybe Michelle could win Erin over after all.

A few minutes later Michelle reentered the room. She looked at her sister who was still on the floor clinging to Mark's grasp like the world depended on it. She now really understood what that girl had gone through. She felt horrible knowing that she'd potentially caused her sister to relieve those traumatic years. "You ok, Erin?" Erin's only acknowledge of the woman was to close her eyes tight. She really didn't want to be in the same room as her. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't know he was like that." Erin looked up.

"Yeah you did." Michelle shook her head.

"No I didn't." Erin tightened her scowl.

"Yes you did!"She said voice getting louder with every word. "You knew how he treated me, you were there for countless beatings or when he made a sport of leaving me at stores while he took you shopping. You KNEW how he treated me and you did nothing about it." Erin shook her head, "I know that's the only reason you brought me here, to soothe your conscience, well guess what three months doesn't make up for a lifetime of neglect and hurt." Erin stood up. "Then you invited him here you..."

"Erin." Erin ignored Mark and continued her rant.

"Wanna know why I treat him better than you? It's because he treats me like a human, he's straight up. I knew from day one he didn't want me here, but you, you kept saying how much you wanted me here, when you consistently treated me like crap. Well, I guess I should have known better considering who raised you. You know what I like about him, there's no charade. When he says, 'Erin you annoy me' he means it." She shook her head. "But not with you, you're as fake as that crap you slime all over yourself. So what, I talk to him more? He and I have more in common that we ever will." Erin shook her head. "You just can't stand to have someone have your spotlight, can you? You just have to be the 'it' girl. Daddy's little princess. Prom Queen. Well guess what? Daddy's little reject hates you! I hate you and every drop of blood that runs in you. You let him do all that crap to me and you did't once raise a hand to stop it. Now you say...'oh I feel so, so bad!' And you think just because you let me live in your house that it's all going to magically get better? You're insane and delusional." Erin took a deep breath still scowling. "In case you didn't know, I hate you." Erin spat angrily. "I hate you with everything I have." Erin kicked the cabinet. "Drop dead barbie." Mark grabbed Erin's wrist. Erin shook her head in frustration and shook off his grip. "Don't touch me. Go get hit by a bus for all I care."

Mark and Michelle stood staring at Erin as she stomped up the stairs. They were both shocked...she'd heard them talking. "Now what?" Michelle said still staring at Erin's closed door.

"We wait," Mark said. They'd just wait.

* * *

**Can you say 'dousy'?**

**There!..Happy now?** :P I'm glad you guys enjoy it so much.

**A/N**: TTB will be updated next. So enjoy marinating on this one.

**A/N**: Can I get an unwanted adoption update..for the love of Pete!


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

Damian and Zoe belong to DaLiz13..feel free to update twice in one day...it won't hurt. :P (STILL STANDS.)

**A/N**: This one..makes the story's drama meter spike quite nicely.

* * *

_One Week Later _

Erin sighed and shoved her laptop into her backpack. She was going over to Damian and Zoe's house today to finish up their project. She was beyond pleased to get out of the stupid house they lived in. All week long Michelle had been eerily cheerful towards her almost as if she was trying to make up for what happened the week before. Needless to say, Erin wanted none of it. All she wanted was to leave this place and find someplace of her own. Then she wouldn't have to worry about people going out of their way to destroy her. She sighed. Dumb bimbo.

"Hey, where are you going?" Erin rolled her eyes, do these people ever knock?

"Away..." Mark nodded.

"Not for very long, I need you to watch the kids today." Erin grunted chewed her lip angrily.

"That's not fair. I have plans." Mark shrugged.

"You should have ran your plans by me instead of ignoring us all week." Erin scrunched up her nose.

"Well what do you want me to do, I have people expecting me." Mark smiled restraining his annoyance and walked towards the girl.

"Ya know, I can always reinstate your grounding if you want to get mouthy." Erin turned her head in frustration. She couldn't believe this. "Well?"

"Sorry," she grunted. Mark nodded.

"That's better." Erin shook her head. Mark sighed, clearly the kid was still pissed at them over last week. "Come sit down, let's talk." Erin didn't look at him she merely angrily sat on the bed. "So, uh you know last week with Richard," Erin cringed at the man's name. Mark shook his head, the poor kid couldn't even hear his name without freaking out. He didn't want to prolong her pain. "Erin, I talked to my attorney. He can't regain custody of you." Erin shook her head. That was too good to be true. Erin pushed herself off the bed still shaking her head.

"I don't believe you. He _always _gets me back. Every _single _time." Mark stood up shaking his head.

"He can't this time. Not without your consent." Erin looked at Mark out of the corner of her eye. Richard couldn't get her back unless _she _said it was ok. That was intense. For the first time, the ball was in her court. Wow.

"Seriously," she said softly. Mark nodded.

"Yeah." Erin smiled. For some reason, she felt that she could just trust Mark at his word.

"Thanks." Mark smiled.

"Yer welcome." He rubbed his hands together. "Anyway, Michelle, Sara, and me need to go to a business thing tonight and I need ya to watch the little kids." Erin grunted.

"Gunner." Mark shook his head.

"He's on a camping trip with his friends." Erin sighed.

"Hire a sitter." Mark smiled.

"I already did her name's Erin." Erin growled.

"Not fair." Mark shrugged.

"Life's not fair."

"I've gotta project to do."

"Do it here."

"I can't, how could I with three little kids under 10 running around?" Mark shrugged.

"Put on a movie, play a game, I don't care, but you're not leaving this house tonight." Erin growled and left the room in frustration. Why didn't anyone ever listen to her?

* * *

Erin grunted the kids were about to drive her up the wall. It made no sense why they couldn't hire a sitter. Jerks. So far they had run amok through every room, pulled all of the sheets out of the closet, and now they were whacking each other with couch cushions. Erin shrugged. It wasn't her house or her cushions they were demolishing. Oh well. A few seconds later they abandoned that game leaving the cushions strewn all over the room and hopped onto the adjacent count and started bouncing.

"So Pup," the little girl said mockingly, "Daddy told us you call him Ndoro, what's that mean?" Chasey said bouncing on the couch cushions. Phoenix who was bouncing on his own cushion.

"It's Mwanda, it means Daddy." The little girl stopped jumping.

"I told you, he's _not _your daddy, he's ours." Erin sighed she needed to defuse the situation before it got too bad. The doorbell rang. She grunted.

"Hey munchkins stop jumping on the couch. I'll be right back." Erin quickly moved towards the front of the house and pulled the door open. She didn't even both to look and see who it was...who'd break in anyway.

"Streaks, how's life?" Erin rolled her eyes. There standing before her was Zoe and Damian O'Neal. She shrugged.

"Might as well come in." Zoe rolled her eyes.

"I told him to call first but 'no Streaks likes surprises'." Erin rolled her eyes.

"Streaks likes being called Erin." Erin walked back into the living room to see how the kids were. The tension in the air was palpable. Phoenix and Chasey looked ready to slaughter each other, while Gracie sat on the coffee table looking confused.

"Nix, why don't you come and help me make dinner?" The little boy shook his head. "Phoenix." The little boy grunted and walked towards Zoe never taking his eyes off Chasey. Damian chuckled in the background.

"Wish I could get Zoe to do that crap." Zoe kicked her brother's shin.

"Spaz." Erin rolled her eyes. The four moved into the kitchen and quickly began making sandwiches...well everyone except Damian all he was doing was putting in an order for five sandwiches which Erin was sure to spit in. It was her own personal way of repaying him for his annoying pet name for her.

"So Phoenix, where'd you get your name? It's really cool." Phoenix just looked at Zoe and shook his head. Erin sighed. She wanted to tell him to stop being rude, but she did the same thing herself sometimes. Zoe shrugged. "Oh."

"Hey twerp, my sister is talking to you." Phoenix just glared at the older man. Erin sighed.

"Buddy, why don't you go up to your room and play with your cars. I'll bring your dinner up." Phoenix continued his glare until he left the kitchen. Erin shook her head.

"Kids," she grumbled. Once she finished the order _and _Damian's special order she turned to the two teens in her kitchen. "So why'd you guys show up here anyway?" Zoe shrugged.

"Well Einstein here needs to finish his project and _I _happen to enjoy your company." Erin shook her head. She felt the same way.

"I'd like to-" A crash and a scream came from the other room. The teens sprinted into room to find Phoenix and Chasey standing up shocked with Gracie on the ground clutching her shoulder. "What happened?" Phoenix looked up at her terrified, Erin forgot his pure fear of being yelled at, too bad at the moment she didn't care. "**Answer me!**" The little kids trembled with fear, Erin rolled her eyes. She gently picked Gracie up off of the ground. Erin swore. The little girl's arm was dislocated...she had to call Mark. Oh joy.

* * *

Erin sighed. She was sitting on the couch with Gracie in her arms. The little girl had cried herself to sleep after what seemed like an eternity of her crying. Phoenix and Chasey were sitting on opposite couches staring at the floor. No one really felt like talking. Erin especially felt horrible. Her petulance had caused an innocent five year old to be injured. She deserved what she got which she imagined would be more than she'd ever bargained for. Erin sighed, she would get whatever it was soon. She heard Mark's gravelly truck pull into the driveway. She braced herself.

After what felt like years later, the front door burst open revealing a tensed Mark, a scowling Sara, and indifferent Michelle. It seems like all within moments the house was filled with anger. Sara quickly grabbed her daughter out of Erin's hands. "What happened here," the small woman demanded. Erin stood up.

"The kids were fighting all day and Chasey and Phoenix shoved each other I guess Gracie was on the couch and when Chasey hit her she fell off awkwardly and dislocated her shoulder." Erin winced at the hatred that flashed across the lady's face. "I'm really sorry." Mark's face wasn't exactly a pleased one either.

"What do you mean you guess, didn't you see what happened?" Erin shifted.

"Um, no-not exactly." Mark growled.

"Where **were you?**" Erin gulped.

"I was in the kitchen making dinner, I-I..." Erin broke off. How could she justify it? "I'm sorry." Mark shook his head and glanced at Phoenix and Chasey who looked ready to bolt at any second. Phoenix's face was already streaked with tears. Michelle tried to calm him down, but she was met with Mark's resounding 'leave him' and was forced to oblige. Sara stepped forward still visibly upset.

"Sorry? You're sorry? My child needs medical attention and all you can say is you're sorry?" Sara turned to Mark. "Some babysitter you've got here. Just keep her and him away from my girls." Erin was getting angry. Who was she to blame this on them? It was her little monsters who caused the problem.

"Excuse me, chick, but this wouldn't have happened if your daughter didn't keep telling my brother he was unwanted trash." Mark's head snapped towards the girl.

"What'd you say?" Erin chewed her lip and looked away. Sara placed her hand on Mark's forearm.

"Look Mark, it was just an accident. I'm going to take the girls to the hospital and we'll go from there, ok?" Mark took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'll meet you there," he turned to Erin, "after I finish up here." Erin grunted. The three girls left leaving the family of three and Erin in the room. Phoenix was now on the couch next to Erin still crying his eyes out.

"Mark."

"No Mark me, I trusted you. I trusted you with my kids." Erin sighed, he had. "Do you know how much they mean to me?" She didn't respond. "Who else was here today?" Erin sighed, like he needed to know that and add to his fury.

"No one." Mark chuckled.

"No one? So who's truck treads are those on the driveway." Erin sighed...crap. Mark shook his head. "Phoenix go up to bed." The little boy didn't move. **"NOW," **snapped. Phoenix hiccuped and almost killed himself trying to get up the stairs. Erin glared angrily at Mark.

"What'd you do that for? You think yelling at him is gonna make him feel comfortable around you?" Mark snapped his head towards the young girl. She was really getting mouthy.

"You better watch who you talk to like that."

"I should say the same thing to you, Deadman. All your yelling did was freak him out even more. You think he doesn't feel like crap for accidentally causing that? Clearly you don't know him very well." Mark grunted. "Sometimes I question if you even want him here." Mark did everything in his power to keep from strangling her.

"Get out of my sight," he ground out. Erin rolled her eyes. Mark stood over her and Erin stood up full height to lock eyes with him. Erin smirked.

"Your wish is my command." She said as she moved out of Mark's way and up the stairs. His wish would be her command, it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Mark got back from the hospital feeling overwhelmingly drained. It took everything he had not to cry when his baby screamed in pain as they replaced her arm into the socket. He'll never get the look on her face out of his head. He was a failure, a sheer and utter failure. He plopped down on his recliner and stared at the ground with his head in his hands. What had he done? Everything had been going so well for him and them and now it was all back to the crappy beginning it had started with. He was a horrible father. None of his kids were happy, they all felt like they didn't get enough attention, they were all jealous of each other. He sighed, some parent he was. He couldn't believe that Chasey would call Phoenix unwanted trash. The kid must be feeling like crap. Man, he just wanted a magic wand that would make this all just go away.

"Mark?"

"Yeah," he said knowing who it was without looking.

"The living room is trashed. Cushions everywhere. Table overturned, popcorn all over the place." Mark laughed, at least they'd had fun.

"Leave it, Pup will clean it up in the morning." Michelle nodded.

"I just checked on him, but I think you need to Mark. He really craves your approval." Mark nodded. "He's still crying, he feels horrible." Mark sighed and stood up, he couldn't have that. Quickly he walked up to the boy's room. He could hear his muffled sobs from behind the closed door. Mark sighed as the he encountered the little boy laying face down sobbing into the pillow.

"Pup," he said softly. Phoenix didn't respond. "Come on Pup." Still nothing. Mark sighed and gently picked the little boy up placing him on his lap. Mark wrapped his large arms around the boy and let him cry. "Ssh, it's ok buddy, Daddy's here. Ssh." Phoenix shook his head into the man's chest.

"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to." Mark shook his head.

"Ssh, no one is mad at you." Phoenix wiped his face wit the back of his hand.

"Ms. Sara is. I'm sorry, I mean it I didn't mean to hurt her. I just wanted Chasey to stop." Mark sighed and tightened his grip on the boy.

"Hey, it's ok. I understand. I'm not mad." Phoenix sniffled with his head down.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, Pup, I promise." Mark was confused the kid wouldn't look him in the eye. "Pup, look at me." Phoenix merely kept his head down. "Pup," Mark demanded.

"I-I can't." Mark half laughed.

"Why not?"

"I dishonored you, looking you in the eye wouldn't be right." Mark sighed, he'd take matters into his own hands. He placed his hand under the boy's chin and made their eyes meet. Phoenix immediately shut them.

"Open yer eyes, Pup." The little boy did so. "You didn't dishonor me. I never want you to feel like you can't look me in the eye. You got me?" Phoenix took a deep breath and wiped his face.

"Yes Ndoro." Mark smiled and kissed the boy's head.

"Good boy." The two sat like that until Phoenix fell asleep. Mark gently picked the boy up and placed him underneath his blankets and gently flipped his pillow over, after all no one wanted to sleep in their snot. Mark kissed the little boy's forehead. "Night Pup."

"Night Daddy," he heard. Mark smiled. He didn't feel so bad now. Gently Mark closed the door. He had another room to enter. He felt badly about how he'd immediately blamed her. It seemed that it had been an accident. Chasey had attested to the story of what happened. He sighed, it seemed that Erin had done everything she could to prevent the accident. He grunted, she was going to enjoy making him eat his pride. He knocked on her door. He sighed when no response was returned.

"Erin, come on, talk to me." Mark grunted. "Fine, I'm coming in." Mark looked around the room...nothing. He sighed, she better not had left her room. "Erin," he searched all throughout the house. "Erin." Michelle ran up to him.

"Mark, read this." Mark sighed.

**Sometimes you get what you wish.**

**Life's not always as it seems.**

**Fantasy Ain't Reality.**

**Erin **

Mark's heart lurched in his chest. He was angry when he'd said that. "Oh man." Michelle nodded.

"Oh man, is right." Mark sighed and headed towards the front door.

"I'm going to go and look for her and I'll have Paul put out a ABP for her. We're going to find her." Michelle nodded. "Just watch Phoenix and don't tell him what's going on. I'll be back later." Michelle nodded giving her husband a kiss. Mark practically ran to his truck. What had he done?

* * *

**A/N II:** Rip Macho Man Randy Savage..please send your prayers out to his family.

**A/N III:** There ya go...an update. Now, I need to shoutout DaLiz13 for updating 37 times today and say thanks for reading. I'll see ya soon(ish)


	12. Chapter 12

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

**A/N**: So...DaLiz13, I scratch your back, you scratch mine. I give you a SUPER long 3,700 word update and you update one MORE time today...puhleeze!

**BTW:** NCJazzKnights has an uncanny ability to be a milestone reviewer...both 100 on TTB and _now_ 50 on FaR. Congrats girl!

* * *

Erin sat on the park bench with her bag resting on the ground. She blew out a breath, she just needed time to think. When she left, she didn't actually plan where she would end up, only how she would leave. She sighed, the park seemed like a good idea. It was a safe area and she could relax, if even only for a moment. Erin placed her head into her hands, she'd finally done it...she had broken free. It should have felt better than this, somehow this was different.

She sighed, she had done this before. Leave, take money from them, and hit a new town or find the old crew. It just wasn't that easy this time. She had attachments, she rolled her eyes, well _attachment. _She was really fond of that mop haired Mwanda boy and quite honestly she didn't want to leave him. If there was a way she could give him everything he wanted, _and_ have her and him be together she'd do it in a heartbeat, but that just wasn't possible. Impossible. She sighed, Erin knew that Phoenix had found a family in Mark and Michelle, even if she did want to take him with her, she knew that it would only be a detriment to him. For once he had a mom and a dad, there wasn't enough selfishness in the world to make him leave that. But there was enough selfishness for her to leave, _that_ he could handle, or that's at least what she kept telling herself.

Phoenix didn't need her, he had Mark and Michelle, he'd get adopted and live happily ever after. They were a family, and she wasn't included. The Calaways were a family unit all joining together for the good of them all, Erin wasn't apart of that. She was a McCarthy, a spurned misfit who was there by force. She sighed, she'd probably be in Detroit by the time they realized she was gone. She looked up...probably not. Erin sighed as she saw Mark's truck tear down the road, at least he showed some interest. She figured she'd better make herself scarce before he found her and bludgeon her to death for disobeying him. Erin stood up and gripped her backpack. Good riddance, she would have never fit in with them anyway. With that she headed off into the night, not quite sure of where she'd go next.

* * *

Mark grunted, he'd been driving around all night and still nothing. The whole Houston police department was looking for her and she was nowhere to be found. He was starting to get worried. What if something happened to her? Mark shook his head...no, she was smarter than that. She'd been on the streets before, she knew how to handle herself. Mark gripped the steering wheel somehow that didn't make him feel better, at all. Mark took a deep breath, he was really starting to feel something for this kid. She acted tough, but that was just a facade of life. On the inside that girl was as delicate as a flower. Mark was so furious at himself. Everything Erin had said tonight had been true, all she'd been trying to do was stick up for her brother. He sighed, he'd flipped off the handle for doing something he wanted to her do in the first place. Mark rubbed his eyes, he'd never forgive himself if something happened to her while she was out of his sight...never.

* * *

Erin hopped off the back of the man's truck and walked up the window. "Thanks," she said handing him a twenty. The straggly haired man nodded and took off. Erin smiled. San Antonio, a new city _and _new start. The sun was just beginning to rise and Erin stopped to observe its beauty. She smiled, for once in her life things were gonna happen on her terms. This was the dawn of a new day.

"Streaks!" Erin grunted like none other. _This __**cannot**__ be happening,_ she thought.

Erin turned around in frustration to see Damian 'Lizard' O'Neal walking towards her. Just freaking great, so much for being on her own terms. She decided to start walking, maybe he'd forget he knew her. "Hey, now don't be rude." No such luck. She heard his feet pounding towards her. She stopped and grunted.

"What?" Lizard laughed.

"I was merely stopping by to say 'ello." Erin rolled her eyes.

"And what else?" Lizard laughed.

"To see why you're in SAN ANTONIO when clearly we live in Houston." Erin again rolled her eyes.

"It's none of your business, freak." Lizard feigned hurt.

"Freak?" He shrugged. "I prefer misguided soul. Or at least that's what my shrink calls me." Erin laughed, _of course _he had a shrink. "Anyway, want a ride back?" Erin raised her eyebrow and shook her head. "No? Alright, cool. I'll come with you, we'll be like outlaws goin' from town to town and state to state." Erin sighed...naive rich boy. The real world never happened like that.

"Naw, I'll pass." She turned to walk away but Lizard grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so." Erin rolled her eyes. "See uh," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm kinda out past my curfew and well uh you're the talk of the town." Erin laughed.

"You want to bring me back so your dad doesn't murder you?" Damian smiled.

"Sorta." Erin shook her head.

"How late?"

"Eight or nine hours." Erin couldn't help herself and let a hardy laugh.

"You're right, you are a deadman." Lizard laughed.

"See, that's why I need your help. Please, don't make my dad kill me. I bleed easy." Erin rolled her eyes. "Sides last time the ole man chipped a tooth. It hurt like a -"

"Fine." Lizard's eyes bulged.

"What?"

"I said fine, you get to get off the hook and I get a longer time to plan my escape route." Lizard smiled. He got to spend the next hour with a beautiful girl. Soon to be _his _beautiful girl if he could help it.

* * *

Mark was on the verge of tears, it was eight thirty and he still hadn't found her. He sighed, Phoenix would be up for school already and wondering where his sister was. Oh how Mark was dreading that conversation. After hours of looking for Erin, the police had told him to go back home and rest. Mark fought them, but they insisted. Slowly, he unlocked the door to the house and stepped through. He almost choked on his sorrow as he smelt the scent of the house. It smelt like them...like love, like his kids. Mark was immediately met with Michelle engulfing him in a hug. He looked at her...she hadn't slept either. Mark looked around, why was it so quiet? "Where's Pup at?" Michelle shrugged.

"I let him sleep in. I figured she might come back, and if he slept later then maybe we wouldn't have to tell him that she was gone in the first place." Mark nodded, that was a good idea. Michelle took his hand.

"Come on, I have some hot tea over here." Mark nodded, he could sure use something to rest his nerves. Michelle poured Mark a cup and they two sat on the couch in silence. Neither of them wanted to talk, guilt was weighing them both down equally. Michelle had never come to grips with the idea of selling her sister out to their father and brother over her own jealousy. Michelle could barely look herself in the mirror anymore. She shook her head, Erin had been doing so well, and now they were back to square one. She sighed, she could almost assume that she and her sister would never share the bond that she so desired. Michelle felt a tear slide down her cheek. This was all her fault. Michelle quickly wiped her eyes when she saw a little boy in Cars pajamas appear at the top of the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Ndoro, Shona." Michelle smiled at him, the little boy still could make her heart swell with pride. "Can I sit with you?" The two nodded. Secretly, Phoenix had always wanted parents to snuggle with. He happily came and sat down in between them. He felt himself be pulled onto Mark's lap.

"Morning Pup," Mark said kissing his head. Phoenix smiled.

"Mornin'." He turned to Michelle. "Mama, what are you drinkin'?" She smiled.

"Tea, would you like to try some?" He shook his head.

"Er let me try it 'fore, it was yucky." Phoenix looked around. "Where is Er, she's always up to help me get my lunch and stuff." Mark and Michelle looked at each other, it seemed they both were constantly selling her short.

"Really, why was it yucky?" Michelle said trying to distract the boy. Phoenix looked at her and looked around for Erin.

"Cause it tasted like leaves," he said still looking around for Erin. Mark smiled. Phoenix turned to look at Mark.

"Daddy, is Erin still grounded?" Mark shook his head.

"No, why?"

"Then is she up in her room, I-I wanna see her?" Mark glanced at Michelle and sighed. The kid was too smart to keep hiding it from him. Mark turned Phoenix to look at him.

"Pup, um after me and Mama put you to bed, I went to check on Erin and she was gone." Phoenix shook his head and looked down.

"No, she wouldn't leave me," he said voice cracking. Michelle tried to soften the blow.

"Phoenix, she didn't leave you, she left us. You did nothing wrong. She loves you." Phoenix shook his head demonstratively.

"What did you do to her?" Mark sighed.

"Pup, we didn't do anything to her." Again the boy angrily shook his head.

"Don't call me that, what'd you do to my sister?" he yelled in frustration.

"Nothing, Phoenix we did nothing to her we promise." Phoenix shook his head and angrily flung himself off Mark's lap causing him to hit his head on the coffee table. Tears blurred his face but he wouldn't let them help him.

"NO! She wouldn't leave me, unless you beat her." The little boy puffed his chest out. "You beat her didn't you? I knew you were too angry. I thought I could trust you, I hate you!" Phoenix spat dead in Mark's face. "The bond is BROKEN!" Phoenix ran up to his room and slammed the door. He flung himself onto the bed. His sobs were loud and depressed. _Where was his sister?_

* * *

Erin sighed as they pulled up to the O'Neal house. She grunted as she saw a cop already outside the house. "Geez, did you call them when I was asleep?" Lizard glanced at her.

"Huh? Oh him, that's my dad. He's a cop. It's how I knew you were missin'." Erin nodded.

"Wait, what were you doin' in San Antonio anyway?" Lizard turned and gave her a knowing look. Erin laughed...'nough said. Lizard pulled into the driveway and stepped out.

"It's cool, my dad's a pretty chill guy." Erin looked at him.

"He looks pissed." Lizard nodded.

"Yep." The two got out of the truck. The officer glanced at Erin and then locked eyes with Lizard. "Hey Dad." Lizard's reply was being struck dead in the jaw with a left hook.

"Don't 'hey' me. Where have you been?" Lizard chewed his lip. "Well?"

"I was out with Tommy and it got kinda late." The man rolled his eyes.

"First your sister thinks she can disobey me and see the candy cane after I told her no and then you go disappearin' scarin' your mother half to death." Lizard rubbed his jaw.

"Sorry," he mumbled. The man rolled his eyes.

"Get inside and tell yer mother that." Lizard glanced at Erin and then nodded. "And consider your truck confiscated." Erin laughed as she heard a string of curses fly just before the door closed to the house. The officer turned to Erin. "I could say a lot to ya, but I don't think it'd do any good. You look like you don't wanna hear it anyway." Erin nodded. "Well let's go, yer parents are waitin." Erin rolled her eyes.

"They're not my parents," she mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say, now get in." Erin sighed but did as she was told. Now all she had to wonder was how everyone would react.

* * *

Mark was distraught, that sweet little boy had spat on him. Michelle was busy trying to coax him out of the room but Mark could barely stand. He was heartbroken. All he wanted to do was hold that little boy and pepper him with kisses, but he couldn't. All he could do was stare into the mirror feeling sorry for himself. Mark sighed, maybe he should just give it all up. It was obvious the kids didn't want him. He heard a scream.

"Don't touch me!"

"**Phoenix Zachary!**" Mark sighed, it sounded like Michelle needed help. Mark padded his way down the hall and entered a war zone. Objects were flying, the door was partially off of the hinges, his bed was overturned and the window was broken. Mark sighed. He quickly moved into the room lightly shoving Michelle out of the way. He quickly grabbed the little boy and locked his arms at his side. Phoenix continued to squirm.

"Knock it off," he said roughly. The little boy just shook his head and continued to fight.

"Lemme go! I wanna leave too!" Mark sighed.

"No ya don't." Phoenix wriggled harder.

"Yes I do! I hate you." Mark closed his eyes, those words cut his heart. He grunted.

"No you don't, you love me and I love you. You said it last night." Phoenix shook his head.

"No, you lie." Mark sighed. The doorbell rang. Michelle stood up.

"I'll go get." Mark nodded and sat on Phoenix's lone box spring. Mark shook his head at the sight. He couldn't imagine the bedlam that erupted out of that little boy. He kissed the little boy's hair.

"I said don't touch me." Mark rolled his eyes, yeah like he'd listen to a psychotic eight year old.

"Mark, come down here!" Mark sighed, he couldn't leave Phoenix alone. He stood up roughly pulling the wriggling boy with him.

"Behave." Phoenix scowled and stopped wriggling, that was until he saw who was staring at him open mouthed. Then he exploded out of Mark's arms.

"Erin!" he said as he sprinted towards her body. Erin didn't hesitate to pick up the small boy in her arms. "I thought you left me," he sobbed before burying his face into the crook of her neck. Erin gulped she was more selfish than she thought. There was no way she'd be able to leave him. She sighed and rubbed his hair. Erin found herself with tears of her own. She hastily wiped at them and rubbed the boy's back.

She set Phoenix down, then looked up at Mark and Michelle. Erin quickly lowered her eyes to the ground, those two looked like they'd been through hell and back. "Um, can I have a minute alone with him please?" Mark raised his eyebrow then nodded. He glanced at Michelle who looked just as confused as he did. Mark smiled, maybe this would be just what Erin had been needing. The two adults left the room. Erin quickly grabbed Phoenix's hand and led him to the couch.

"Buddy, I'm sorry." Nix just sat there shaking his head and looking down. Erin went to touch him but he pulled away. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did." Phoenix turned to her with tears shining in his eyes. "I only trusted them because you said I could. If you can't then why should I?" Erin sighed.

"Nixie."

"Don't call me that," he spat. Erin sighed, the kid had spent too much time with her. His mannerisms were starting to mirror her's something awful. She sighed, she had to try again.

"Phoenix, I'm sorry. You can trust them, _I_ can trust them, I just thought things would be better for you if I left. Then you could get all the attention you need." Phoenix shook his head.

"No, I just want you." Erin's heart broke. "You nobody else." She took a deep breath.

"Phoenix, buddy, don't you love Shona and Ndoro?" He shook his head. "Yes you do, you love how they help you with your homework and feed you. You said yourself you loved how Mark was the coolest daddy at the picnic." Erin nudged him. "Come on buddy, admit it." Phoenix traced the design on his pajamas.

"Maybe a little." Erin smiled.

"I'd say a lot. You love them, just like you love me, don't you?" Phoenix looked at her and then looked down.

"Yes," he said softly. Erin rubbed her face against his.

"I love you Nix."

"Love you too, Er." Phoenix wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Er, I'm scared."

"Why," she said stroking the boy's hair, causing the boy to wince. Her eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

"I spat on Ndoro and tore up my room." Erin turned to him. Phoenix rubbed the spot on his head. "And I hit my head on the coffee table." Phoenix sniffed.

"_**What?**_" Phoenix flinched starting to cry, Erin sighed. "Whoa buddy, I'm not mad, just surprised is all. Why'd you do that?"

"I thought they beat you and made you leave." He sobbed. "I was just scared and now they hate me!" Erin sighed and pulled him close to her chest. She rubbed his back.

"Ssh, little man. Don't worry, they don't hate you." Phoenix shook his head.

"They have to! I was bad." Erin sighed.

"Nixie, look at me." The little boy did. "How many times do I have to tell you that they're never going to hate you or send you away. They love you, they really do." Phoenix looked up still not believing. "How many times have you been bad, have they ever made you leave?"

"Not like this."

"What about when you kicked the teacher, that was pretty bad, huh?" Phoenix nodded.

"I got a _long _time out. It was terrible."

"And look they didn't beat you _or _send you away." Erin lifted the boy's chin. "I'll tell you what, I bet that if you were to go in there and say you were sorry that they'd hug and kiss you and forget it ever happened." Phoenix's head shot up.

"You think so?" She nodded standing up.

"Come on, I'll show you." Erin stuck out her hand the little boy happily grabbed it. The two walked into the kitchen were Mark and Michelle were eating breakfast. She stepped forward. "Um, Phoenix has something to say to you." Phoenix hid behind her leg. Erin sighed. "Nix, go on," she urged. Slowly the little boy appeared from behind her legs.

"Um, M-Ma'am and S-Sir, I-I'mma sorry." Mark looked at Michelle.

"For what?" Phoenix choked on a sob.

"For bein' bad," he said sniffling.

"And?" Michelle said.

"For makin' a mess."

"Are you ever going to do that again," Mark said. Phoenix shook his head looking down still clutching Erin's hand.

"N-No sir," he sobbed. Mark smiled.

"Come here." Phoenix looked up behind his blurry tears to see Mark smiling at him with open arms. Phoenix looked at Erin who nodded before sprinting into the larger man's arms.

"Mr. Mark, I'm so sorry." Mark smiled.

"No Mr. Mark's here, my name is Daddy." Phoenix nodded into the man's neck. Erin smiled, she was glad to have that resolved. She turned to leave. Mark grunted.

"Erin wait," Erin turned around. "I think Phoenix is going to need you help with something, isn't that right, boy?" Phoenix lowered his head.

"Yes sir." Mark set him down. "I gotta clean the livin' room and my bedroom." Mark nodded.

"Alright, I'll help him." Erin shrugged that was no big deal. Mark nodded.

"Yeah, you'll help him and then come back downstairs, you and me need to talk." Erin gulped.

"Yes sir," she said figuring that would happen. Mark nodded, but to everyone's surprise someone else spoke.

"And after you finish with him, you and _I_ need to talk," Michelle said. Erin looked into the woman's eyes and sighed. She turned to follow Phoenix up the stairs..._what'd she want to talk about?_

* * *

**A/N II**: There's your update you fancy kids! :) I hope you enjoyed it. See ya soon!


	13. Chapter 13

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

**A/N:** New character introduced! Bizzam! It's Mark's 'son'...see if you can guess who it is before I tell you.

* * *

"Daddy!" Mark sighed and looked up from working on his bike. He shook his head, if his calculations were right, Phoenix as supposed to be in the bathtub. Mark couldn't help but to chuckle as he saw his young son panting out of breath in nothing but his hulk underwear. "Buddy what's wrong?" Phoenix shook his head quickly.

"I don't wanna take a bath, I'm not dirty." Mark smiled and dropped the is wrench.

"Pup, you've gotta take a bath then go to bed." Phoenix shook his head stubbornly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nope." Mark smiled, the kid was head strong. On some days it was like breaking in a mule. Mark took a deep breath and stood up. He opened his arms to the boy.

"Come on." Phoenix shook his head and took off running. Mark sighed, the more comfortable the kid got, the more of a handful he became. Mark quickly moved into the house and searched around for the boy. He shook his head, the kid was like a rabbit. Michelle came into the room searching as well.

"Did you see where he went?" Mark laughed and shook his head. Michelle laughed. "He's like a roadrunner." Mark kissed his wife.

"I wonder where he went." Michelle sighed.

"Me too," she said kissing her husband again. The two began to kiss and missed the distinct sounds of another pair of feet on the floor. Phoenix quickly covered his eyes.

"I think we found em." The two broke the kiss and turned to the sight. It was a man of 6'4 with short brown hair. He was smiling cheekily holding the little half naked boy.

"Eww, Ndoro girls are gross." Mark and Michelle snorted and bit their lips. Laughter hung in the air of their embarrassment. Mark smiled.

"Yer Mama, is a girl." Phoenix looked at Mark like he was insane.

"No she's not, she's a woman." Mark chuckled. Ah, the logic of children. Mark looked at the young man.

"What are you doin' here?" The man shrugged.

"I thought I'd stop by to see the old man, is that a problem?" Mark rolled his eyes.

"Nope, not at all, you know you're always welcome here." The man nodded.

"Anyway, I ran into this little guy and he seemed like he just really needed a friend, so I thought I'd seek you guys out." Mark raised his eyebrow.

"Where'd you run into him at?" Phoenix's smile of being enamored with the large man faded and he tried to scurry out of the man's grasp. Mark intercepted him and grabbed the boy's arm before he could run off again.

"Pup." Phoenix sighed and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I was sittin' on the porch." Mark's eyes bulged out of his head. He sighed. Michelle grabbed Phoenix's hand.

"Come on it's bath time." Phoenix sighed.

"I don't wanna." Michelle shrugged.

"Sometimes in life we have to do what we don't want to. Now come on." The boy sighed.

"Will he be here when I get back?" he said looking at the tall man. Michelle shrugged.

"Maybe, but you're gonna go right to bed so it won't matter." Phoenix stomped all the way up the stairs. This wasn't fair.

* * *

Mark took the young man out to the patio and they enjoyed the night. He loved having the kid around, it reminded him that he was doing something right. When the kid's dad had passed away, Mark had took over the parenting. He smiled. Even though the two had their issues in the past, they were as close as could be. Although he wasn't his 'son', Mark always thought of him as 'his boy', and that was just as good. Mark didn't tell anyone often, but he was extremely proud of this young man next to him...extremely proud.

The young man lounged in the chair and spoke. "Pop, I never thought I'd see you with another round of kids." Mark laughed.

"Me either." He took a sip of his drink, "but hey, things just happen. They're great kids." The man laughed.

"Yeah, so great that one of em ran off the other day." Mark rolled his eyes.

"I know, but she had a good reason, I guess." The man laughed.

"Right," he said sarcastically. Mark kicked him signaling him to knock his annoyance off.

"So how's your family?" The man rubbed his leg still wincing.

"The kids good, so is the wife. I'll bring them out here soon. The sweetie misses her grandpa." Mark smiled. He missed her too. Mark missed all of them when they went back to the young man's home state. One of his favorite things in the world was to take his granddaughter fishing with him. He just loved how great a man his 'son' had become. He was a great husband and a father and Mark couldn't be more proud of him. He just couldn't.

"So tell me how have things been?"

* * *

Erin sat on her bed tracing the outline of the guitars on her comforter. She smiled bitterly, it was the first thing Michelle had bought her that she actually enjoyed. She sighed, this was going to be a long night. Erin was so tired, but she still had something to accomplish...Michelle. She still had to talk to her 'sister'. Erin flopped back in the bed. They were supposed to talk about this before, but Michelle had a last minute appointment with one of her business associates and had to leave. Which of course meant, prolonging Erin's demise. She sighed. After 'talking' with Mark she wasn't really ready to talk to _anyone_ else...for a very long time.

Erin heard a knock on her door. She sighed, there was no use in saying come in, because whoever it was would enter anyway. She sighed when Michelle walked into the room.

"Hey." Erin sighed.

"Hello," she said coldly. Michelle fidgeted quickly and sat down.

"Um, I just want to clear the air between us. I know-" Erin cut her off.

"Where's Phoenix?" Michelle took a deep breath.

"He's in the bathtub." Michelle sighed. "Erin, I just want things to be right between us." Erin rolled her eyes. "Sweetie, just try to understand this. I know I've never been there for you, but I'm trying now, I really am."

"Yeah, right." Michelle took a deep breath.

"You know, I really am trying here. I'd like for us to be friends, you know like real sisters." Erin rolled her eyes. "Well, what do you say?" Erin just stared at the wall. "Erin?"

"I don't have a sister." Michelle closed her eyes, that really hurt.

"Erin..." Erin sighed.

"You know what? Just shutup. I don't want your pity or your time. So just save your breath, ok? You think you can screw me over and I'd just forget about it because you apologized, pfft, get real." Michelle stood up angrily shaking her head. She nodded. Alright, she wanted to play hardball, let's go. Michelle moved close to Erin's face.

"Alright, well I have tried here, I've really have but you have worked my last nerve." Michelle smiled. "You may not like me, but you're going to respect me, get it? No more Ms. Pushover. You want to disrespect me? Well guess what they're going to be consequences. I will not have my son follow in your disrespectful way, so guess what, you wanna be a belligerent smart mouth, fine be one and see how quickly your life turns into a living hell." Erin got up into Michelle's face and stared the woman down.

"That'd be nothing new to me princess." Michelle smiled.

"Alright, you've made your bed, get ready to lie in it." Erin cocked a smile, bring it on.

* * *

Michelle smiled as she supervised Phoenix getting ready for bed. She loved how cute the little boy was. His little button nose just made him irresistible. _(A/N II: picture on profile.)_ She just wanted to freeze him to be this size forever, he was beyond sweet and innocent. She just wanted him to stay that way, she shook her head, she was really going to hate his teen years. The little boy held his arms up to her. Michelle smiled that little boy knew how to melt his mama's heart. She easily plucked him off of the ground and he wrapped his arms around her neck. Phoenix kissed her cheek. "You're the prettiest Mama in da world." Michelle smiled and pushed his long hair out of his face.

"Oh really?" The little boy nodded demonstratively.

"Yup, you make my eyes twinkle everytime I look at you." Michelle smiled before kissing her son and setting him down.

"Alright, it's time for bed." The little boy nodded and ran to jump into his bed. He stopped before getting into bed and turned to look at Michelle. He looked down.

"Mama, I'm sorry I disobeyed you." Michelle smiled and rubbed his hair.

"It's ok Sugar, we all make mistakes sometimes." Michelle bent down and kissed his forehead. "But we have to learn from them, ok?" She smiled. "You might be able to get out of trouble with me by being cute sometimes, but it won't work on Daddy." Phoenix smiled and nodded.

"So um is he gonna be mad at me?" Michelle smiled and shook her head.

"For all he knows, you got a time out," she said winking. Phoenix winked back at her and smiled. He wrapped his little arms around her waist.

"Thank you Shona, I hate disappointing Ndoro." Michelle nodded. She gently pushed her son towards his bed and opened the covers for him. She bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Night bubba." Phoenix smiled and clutched his pillow.

"Night." Michelle stood up and walked to leave.

"Do you need anything before I go?" Phoenix opened his mouth, "No, you can't have a glass of water." Phoenix laughed.

"No Mama, can you send Daddy in, I wanna say goodnight." Michelle smiled.

"No Erin?" Phoenix shook his head quickly and clutched his pillow harder.

"She told me earlier that she'd see me tomorrow. She seemed sad, I don't want to bother her." Michelle smiled.

"Ok, buddy, I'll go and get your daddy." Phoenix smiled brightly and rolled over. Michelle shook her head. That kid was just too cute.

* * *

Erin grunted as she sat on the steps that led into the garage. She really needed time to think. After all of today's hoopla she felt like she'd never be able to get her mind back to normal. She sighed. First she'd discovered that the little mop head had attached to her like a barnacle. Shaking her head, Erin dealt with the realization that she'd never be able to leave and not scar him permanently. She shook her head, just stinking great. She was stuck here. She grunted, and to top things off she'd been challenged to a battle of superiority by Michelle. Erin wasn't sure but she thought Michelle was going to turn into the world's greatest witch. Awesome.

Erin heard someone shuffle past her. "I thought you were grounded?" Erin rolled her eyes and didn't turn around. "Erin," Michelle said forcefully. Again Erin didn't move. "Get back upstairs to your room." Erin laughed, poor little barbie was getting flustered. Michelle grunted and walked away, Erin laughed she'd won that one.

* * *

Michelle stomped angrily outside and disrupted the man time Mark and his boy were sharing. "Mark, we need to talk." Mark sighed, which kid done did what now?

"Who was it?"

"The demon." Mark laughed. "She won't listen to a word I say and is insistent on being disrespectful." Mark raised his eyebrow...like that was new. "Mark?" He sighed.

"Ok, fine, I'll deal with it, but you're gonna have to learn to deal with her. I can't make her respect you." Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and Phoenix refused to sleep until his daddy told him goodnight." Mark smiled and stood up.

"I'll be right back," he said to the younger man sitting next to him.

"Alright." Mark walked into the house and quickly looked around for Erin. He sighed, the poor kid couldn't catch a break sometimes. It seemed that she just walked into trouble. He sighed, he was really getting tired of living in a war zone. Something had to give, and soon. Mark found her sitting where on the garage steps staring off into space. He slowly walked towards her.

"Erin?" Erin didn't turn around once again. Mark sighed. "I know you can hear me, why are you disrespectin' my wife?" Erin rolled her eyes and still didn't say anything. Mark reached down and grabbed her arm pulling up to her feet. "Go sit on the deck, I'll talk to you when I'm done with Pup." Erin locked her eyes on his and crossed her arms. "You've got five seconds to move or you're spending the next hour in the circuit." Erin narrowed her eyes and stalked off angrily. Mark smiled as he watched her walk away. Oh yeah, he'd won that one.

* * *

Phoenix sat in his bed clutching his pillow with tears coming down his cheeks, he kept wiping at them, but they just kept coming. He didn't really know why he was crying or when he started all he knew was that Michelle had left and then he was wiping away tears. Mark walked into the room and Phoenix quickly shuffled so Mark couldn't see him crying. Needless to say, Mark figured it out almost immediately. He quickly crossed the room and pulled his son into his arms. Phoenix wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and cried. Mark rubbed the little boy's back soothingly. "What's wrong, Pup?" Phoenix shook his head, tears still streaming down his face. Mark sighed and continued to rub the boy's back. "Pup, come on talk to me?" Phoenix crawled back and sat on Mark's lap. He looked up at Mark with the biggest tears in his eyes. Mark felt his heart constrict, his heart was breaking.

"Mama's going to make Erin leave me." Mark looked down at the little boy.

"What? Where'd you hear that?" Phoenix looked up at him and shook his head. "Pup, come on, where'd you hear that?"

"I listened at the door when Mama and Erin were talkin'." Mark sighed.

"You know that's wrong." Phoenix nodded.

"I know, but I don't want her to leave," he said burying his face in his hands. Mark sighed. He turned the little boy to look him in his eyes.

"Do you see these eyes?" The little boy nodded. "Have they ever lied to you?" Phoenix shook his head. "And they won't." Mark took his thumb and wiped the boy's tears, "Now, look into these eyes and know that your sister will never leave this house or you, ok?" Phoenix nodded and wrapped his arms around Mark's neck.

"Promise?" Mark smiled and nodded. "Thank you Daddy." Mark smiled and rubbed the little boy's back. Mark picked his son up and set him back underneath the covers. Phoenix clutched his pillow. Mark kissed his son's forehead.

"Night, Pup."

"Night Daddy." Mark stared at his son lingering a bit longer than he should have. "Ndoro?" Mark shook his head smiling.

"I was just making sure you're ok." Phoenix smiled, he liked this.

"I'm good, I got my pillow, see?" Phoenix said holding up his cars pillow. Mark laughed and nodded. They'd discovered a few nights ago that apparently that pillow was great at guarding off nightmares. Mark smiled, he was willing to do anything to comfort the little boy.

"Ok, night Pup." Mark walked out of the room smiling, that kid was something else. Mark grunted, so was that other one. He took a deep breath, now he had to deal with her. Joy.

* * *

Erin walked onto the deck angrily. She was hating herself for giving into him. It made her seem weak. She sighed as she realized someone was already out there. She didn't recognize where the voice was coming from. So she sat down and figured she'd wait it out, eventually she'd figure out who it was. Erin grunted and opened the cooler on the floor. Beer...ooh and soda. Erin grabbed it knowing that if she touched the beer Mark would bury her. She sighed as popped the soda enjoying it. "Yeah, Sam, I'm going to be home soon." The voice got louder as it came closer. "Aww, I'm sorry, I bet. Poor sweetie. Tell her Daddy will be home soon." Erin sighed. "Um, Sam, I'll call you right back." Erin sighed and turned to see who the voice belonged to.

"Hey, you're Mark's kid, right?" Erin rolled her eyes and turned around to stare at the soda in her hand. "I guess that's a 'why are you talkin' to me?', huh?" Erin laughed bitterly.

"Sorta." The man smiled.

"Oh, it speaks." Erin looked sideways at him. "I'm Randy by the way." Erin nodded still avoiding eye contact. Randy came and sat down in the chair next to her. Erin figured she might as well talk to him, it was better than sulking.

"Erin," she said really looking at him for the first time. She smiled. "Orton." Randy nodded.

"Yeah, how'd you know," he said sarcastically. Erin shrugged.

"Lucky guess." The man nodded.

"I hear you're quite the handful." Erin snorted.

"Probably an understatement." Randy nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He paused. "You know Mark helped me once upon a time." Erin nodded not really caring. She turned to stare at the beautiful night.

"Oh yeah?" she said uninterestedly. Randy nodded at least he kid was trying to be cordial.

"Yeah, my dad died when I was real young. I grew up with just me and my mom. Mark helped me figure out how to be a man." Erin rolled her eyes.

"Riveting." Randy chuckled.

"I like you kid, you remind me of myself." Erin rolled her eyes.

"Gee, thanks." Randy chuckled.

"I bet Mark has fun with you." Randy's laugh intensified. "He still using the circuit?" Erin's head snapped towards Randy, which caused the man to laugh harder. "I'll take that as a yes." Randy shook his head. "Don't worry, he got me with it too. That thing is hell on earth."

"You can say that again." Erin nodded. Silence consumed them. Mark entered the deck. Erin sighed.

"Erin, I see you've met Randy." She nodded. Randy noticed Erin's immediate change in demeanor, he shook his head, poor kid.

"Yessir." Mark reclaimed his own seat. Erin fidgeted anxiously, she knew she was screwed. Mark's breathing was ragged and tense. In short, he was pissed.

"Erin..." Erin immediately went on the defensive.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong." Mark rolled his eyes, of course she wasn't.

"Erin-" she cut him off.

"All I was doing was taking the half hour that you gave me of freedom and using it. I wasn't doing anything wrong." Mark glanced at Randy who shrugged.

"Alright, just tell me what happened."

"I just came downstairs and went into the garage to think, then Michelle came and told me to go back to my room." Mark nodded.

"But you didn't." Erin rolled her eyes.

"I shouldn't have had to. I _wasn't _doing anything wrong." Mark nodded.

"But you did do _something _wrong." Erin looked up, I did? "You disrespected Michelle." Erin shook her head. "Go change your clothes, you're going through the circuit twice." Erin angrily stood up and kicked the chair.

"Not fair," she half grunted half mumbled. She stalked angrily into the house. This wasn't fair!

* * *

Erin flopped onto her bed facedown. No matter how many times she went through the circuit it never ceased to break some part of her sprit. As much as she hated to, she felt the tears in her eyes. It seemed that no matter what she did, she was still always getting the short end of the stick. Sometimes she wondered if she was even capable of doing anything right. She was really trying to not be so evil, especially after the look on Phoenix's face after her last punishment, but it seemed that she just couldn't do anything right. No matter how hard she tried. It seemed the harder she tried to stay out of trouble, the more trouble she got into. Just her luck. She heard the door open. Erin sighed, it better not be Michelle gloating.

"Erin?" Erin groaned, it was _him_. Erin didn't say anything, she didn't need to _say _anything. What was he going to do to her? "Hey, uh, I just came to check on you. You seemed pretty upset earlier." Erin rolled her eyes, yeah being punished for something she didn't do made her feel great inside. She felt the man come and sit on the bed. "Erin, are you ok?"

"Go away," she said face still buried into the pillow. Randy sighed.

"I was just checking on you."

"Don't," she said. The man sighed and stood up.

"If it's any consolation I agree that you shouldn't have been punished." Erin rolled her eyes. "Here uh, I talked to Mark for you. I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Erin heard the door close and sighed. Finally, she was alone. She didn't dislike Randy, she just didn't want to be bothered. She grunted and wiped her eyes. Thank God he hadn't seen her crying. She heard her phone grind. Rolling out of the bed she walked over to her desk and picked it up.

**My Dad went PSYCHO. I'll catch you tom at school.**

**Damian is in sooo much trouble...its amazing.**

Erin laughed, those O'Neals. She looked at the shiny pass on her desk...all access? She smiled. She was going to the Smackdown show, pretty cool. She flipped the pass over finding a small note on a post it.

_I felt bad about tonight. _

_Thought this would cheer you up._

_See you tomorrow._

_-Randy_

Erin chewed her lip, maybe Randy was a better guy than she'd thought. Just maybe she'd finally found an ally. _Just maybe. _

* * *

**A/N III**: So what do you guys think of the new acquisition? Do you think Erin was punished too severely? Lemme know!


	14. Chapter 14

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

**A/N**: Here's a 5500 word dousy! Booyah!

**A/N II:** Phoenix has a cellphone used for little kids, with only three programmable numbers and a tracker inside.

* * *

Erin opened one eye and stared at the figure before her. Phoenix? "Nix, what's wrong?" she said tiredly. All she got in response was a sniffle. Erin sighed and sat up rubbing her eyes. "Nix?" She heard him snort. Erin turned the light on next to her bed. It was then that she saw it...Phoenix's pajamas were soaked through. The smell was obviously of urine. "Oh, Nixie..." The little boy shook his head and broke into a sob.

"I-I didn't mean to, I was asleep and then woke up like this." Erin shook her head, now fully awake and rubbed the boy's sweaty hair.

"No, no buddy, it's ok. Look, we'll just get you a shower and change your sheets, alright?" Phoenix stood there looking petrified. "How about this, you sleep in here with me tonight?" He shook his head demonstratively.

"Then they'll know." Erin shook her head, it seemed that no matter how long he was here, he could never get the idea of being beaten out of his head. Erin sighed.

"Nixie, they won't care." Phoenix went to respond, but Erin cut him off, she was too tired to deal with bickering, "trust me?" The little mop haired boy took a deep breath and nodded. Erin swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Come one now, we've got to get you a shower." Phoenix giggled.

"Ooh, boy I get to take a shower," he said happily. Erin smiled, little kids were too cute.

* * *

Erin grunted as she read a book. Phoenix's clothes were in the laundry and she had the unfortunate ability to not be able to fall right back to sleep. So while the bedwetter slept soundly in new pajamas under her sheets, she was forced to enjoy the world of Hamlet...yet again. She glanced at her clock 4:20 Erin sighed and pushed herself off of the ground and headed into the laundry room. His sheets were done washing and needed to tumble around in the dryer.

Almost as soon as Erin closed the lid of the dryer she felt a presence watching her. "What are ya doin?" Erin took a deep breath...at least it wasn't Michelle. Erin shrugged.

"Just washin'." Mark cocked his head to the side.

"Obviously, I mean why are ya doin' it at four in the morning." Again Erin shrugged.

"Seemed like a good time, I guess." Mark nodded and gently pushed Erin out of the way. He opened the dryer then turned to look at her.

"He wet himself?" Erin chewed her lip and looked away. Mark restarted the dryer and returned to his previous spot. "He still scared of us?" Erin glanced up at the taller man and nodded. Mark sighed. "I don't know what I have to do to prove to him, that we won't hurt him." Erin feeling suddenly open spoke.

"Don't feel bad, he uh, had a rough childhood." Mark raised his eyebrows.

"Oh?" Erin nodded distantly.

"Yeah, his parents were real nut-cases, used to lock him in the trunk of their car for fun. He told me once they used to make him stand still for hours or days on end if he made too much noise or spoke when he wasn't supposed to." Mark shook his head. "That's only half of it, sometimes they'd hold his head under water if he asked for food." Mark's blood was boiling. The idea of someone doing that to that little boy or any child made his stomach turn. He sighed as he ground his teeth. "So uh yeah, don't take it personal or nothin'." Mark looked at Erin, he really looked at her. She'd changed so much in the few months with them. For one she was taller, but there was something very _very _different about her these days. It seemed like there was hope for her after all. It made Mark happy. For the first time, since he'd known her, Erin had a voluntary conversation with him. Mark smiled, the kid was full of surprises.

"So did you see what Randy left ya?" Erin smiled a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, I did." Mark nodded.

"He said I was too hard on you. It seems he has a soft spot for you." Erin shrugged. Mark angled his head to look directly into her eyes. "Hey, he's a good guy, you can trust him. He's one of the best men I know. You're safe with him, I promise." Erin chewed her lip, as much as it bothered her, she knew that she could trust Mark.

"Alright." Mark grunted and swirled his coffee in his hand.

"Go on back up to bed, you've got school in the morning. I'll finish up here." Erin hesitated.

"Well I um promised him that I'd put him back in bed before you guys woke up and well um I don't like to break promises." Erin had no idea why she was nervous. Mark smiled.

"It's ok, I'll do it for you. He'll never know the difference." Erin shook her head.

"I'll know." Mark smiled, he had to give it to her, she for sure stood for something.

"Alright, but if you get tired, you go on back up to bed. He can always sleep later." Erin smiled.

"Thanks." Mark turned to leave and then did something very unusual, he kissed her hair.

"Goodnight Erin."

"Goodnight Mr. Calaway."

* * *

Erin sighed as she heard the distinct sounds of 6'9 feet behind her. She stopped before the freak ran into her _or _someone else for that matter. "Streaks!" Erin sighed and turned around.

"Lizard," she said. Damian was wearing the red uniform jacket and the tie around his head and his shirt was wide open letting a few of his several dozen tattoos show.

"Hey, I missed ya." Erin rolled her eyes.

"You just saw me yesterday." Erin snickered, "how's your jaw?" Lizard grunted.

"Sore, I thought he was going to murder me." Damian shrugged. "Oh well, we're s'posed to go to the Smackdown show together tonight." Erin was confused.

"So wait, you guys beat each other up and then go to shows together?" Damian cocked his head at her.

"Oh yeah. See we're a bit of a violent unconventional family. Me and Zoe fight like cats an' dogs but I'll kill for the twit, anytime any day. As for the old man, eh well the more we fight the closer we get." Erin shook her head smiling. Weird kid, from a weirder family. Damian rubbed the back his neck. "Anyway, uh do you think that you'd uh like to-"

"Erin?" Erin turned around to find Randy standing there.

"Hey." Randy walked closer to the pair.

"Uh, I was told to wait outside for you, but when I couldn't find you I came inside." Randy glanced at Erin and quickly pushed Erin behind him placing himself between Damian and Erin. "Is everything alright in here," he said eyeing Damian suspiciously. Erin chuckled and moved from behind Randy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Erin snickered as Damian's green eyes blazed at the shorter man. "Um Randy this is Damian, Lizard this is Randy he's uh a friend."

"What kind of friend?" Erin's head snapped toward Damian.

"What?" The younger man faltered.

"Oh uh, nothing. I guess I'll catch you later, bye Er." Erin smiled as she watched him leave. He'd called her Erin. Randy turned to look at Erin.

"That kid gives me the willies," he said pointedly. Erin smiled.

"As he does virtually everyone." She shrugged. "Anyway, let's get out of here." Randy nodded and then winced as a baseball hit him in the back. Turning around quickly they saw a streak of hair running in the opposite direction. Randy grunted.

"I'm going to kill him." Erin chuckled and grabbed the man's arm pulling him towards the exit.

"That shall wait, you have a show to get to." Randy nodded.

"Then I'll kill him." Erin rolled her eyes. We were gettin' somewhere now.

* * *

Mark smiled as he and Michelle shared a quiet moment. Phoenix was at a playdate and Erin was out with Randy. They were going to have some much needed alone time. Michelle walked into the room looking extremely distracted.

"Chelle?"

"Oh, uh Phoenix's sheets are clean, I went to wash them but they smell like Gain detergent." Mark sighed and rolled onto his back.

"Pup had an accident last night, so we washed his sheets." Michelle raised her eyebrow.

"We?" Mark rolled his eyes.

"Erin and myself." He shrugged, "well mostly Erin. I just kept her company for a bit." Michelle sighed and walked towards her closet.

"Why doesn't she tell anyone these things?" Mark sighed and sat up.

"Chelle..." She shook her head.

"No just nevermind, it doesn't matter anyway." Mark sighed, he knew she was lying. He stood up and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her. Mark sighed as she melted into his body. He wasn't sure why, but something felt different about her today.

"Are you ok, Chelle?" Michelle shook her head. "Baby, what's wrong?" Michelle took a step back from him and looked up. She took a deep breath and grabbed both of his hands.

"Mark?" Mark's hear fluttered. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Phoenix tucked his key into his pocket as he walked into the large house. He was so dirty from playing with his army men outside at Cole's house. He smiled, he wasn't sure but he thought Cole might be his best friend. He looked around the house...where were they?

"Mama?" He got no response, even after yelling her name several times. Phoenix started to get scared, he'd never been home alone in the house before. He began running from room to room screaming for his parents. Tears started to slide down his cheeks. Where were they?

Phoenix took a deep breath and ran towards their bedroom. He stopped when he heard their voices outside the door. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't have anymore children."

"I know, but I didn't mean for this to happen." He heard Mark grunt and shuffle across the room.

"Chelle, I'm old, I can't be raisin' anymore children." He heard Michelle sob. "I-I just can't do this." Phoenix's heart clenched, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. They'd lied to him! He backed away from the door and tore down the steps. He ran outside and buried himself underneath the deck. He pulled his knees close to his chest. Gracie was right...he _was_ unwanted trash. The little boy sobbed. He just wanted his mommy and daddy.

* * *

Erin almost died laughing. She was in the superstars locker room roaming around and watching them make fun of each other. This was probably the most fun she'd had in, well, her whole life. Well just outside of meeting George St. Pierre of course. She smiled, looking down her phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Er?" Erin shot to alert upon hearing the little boy's tear filled voice.

"Yeah, buddy?" she said getting up and walking out of the room. She heard him sob. "What is it?" He sniffed.

"Mama and Daddy don't want me no more. I'm too much trouble." Erin chuckled, that was it? He went through this at least once a week.

"Nixie..."

"No, Erin listen," he said forcefully. "I heard them talking, Daddy I-I mean Mr. Mark said he couldn't raise anymore kids and he was old." She heard the little boy cry. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted them," he sobbed. Erin sighed.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming to get you."

"Unh uh, I'm runnin' away like you. Nobody should have to deal with me."

"Phoenix!" All she got in response was a dead line. She kicked the wall.

"Is everything ok?" She looked up at Randy and shook her head.

"Phoenix heard Mark say he didn't want anymore kids and he was too old to raise one." Randy looked confused.

"That's not what he said last night." Erin nodded.

"I know, I tried to tell him that but he didn't believe me, he said he's gonna run away." Without meaning to, Erin broke into rushed tears. Randy without a second thought came and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ssh, it's alright. We'll find him. Don't worry, I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding." Erin took a deep breath and stepped away. That was the first time in well her whole life that she'd cried on someone. Um...that was weird.

"Uh, I need to catch a cab." Randy shook his head.

"No, my match ended early tonight, I'll take you." Erin shook her head.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Randy smiled.

"You forget I'm supposed to watch you, do you think I want Mark pissed at me? Unh uh, let's go." Erin smiled, he didn't suck after all.

* * *

Mark stretched and kissed his wife. They were definitely getting old. Not only had they had a whole afternoon to themselves, but they'd spent it sleeping. He glanced at the clock. Instantly he was wide awake 8:20? "Chelle!" Michelle shot up.

"Where's Pup?" Michelle quickly rubbed her eyes and rolled out of bed herself. Mark didn't wait to search the house for him. He screamed his name but got no response. "Chelle call Cole's parents. Michelle nodded already with the phone in her hand.

"Hello, Kate, this is Michelle is Phoenix there with you?" Mark saw the color drain from his wife's face.

"You dropped him off three hours ago? Ok, alright um thank you. Have a good night. Alright, will do." Mark had to catch his wife. "Where's my baby," she sobbed. Just then the two heard the front door fling open. As soon as Erin saw the pair she lunged at them.

**"LIARS!"** Randy sensed it was coming caught the fuming Erin before she fully landed on Mark. He managed to subdue her but only for a few seconds at a time. Erin was determined to kill them both. The whole ride back her anger had been rising steadily until it exploded when she got to the door.

"What are you talkin' about?" Randy struggled to keep Erin from moving, but managed to do so while grunting out a response.

"Phoenix called her telling her that he'd heard you guys saying you didn't want anymore kids." Mark cursed as Michelle's hand flew to her mouth.

"I told that boy about eavesdropping." Mark grunted. "Alright, uh, Erin you said he called you?" Randy had her arms pinned to her side as he held a death grip on her torso.

"Yeah." Mark grunted.

"Did he call you from the house phone or his phone?" Erin shrugged.

"His I guess, it didn't say 'dungeon of hell' on the ID." Mark made a face.

"Cute." He rolled his eyes. Anyway he briskly walked into the hallway and fumbled through the desk drawers with everyone watching. Erin noticed Michelle's almost ghost like complexion. She shrugged, at least she was concerned about Phoenix. "Aha!" Mark walked back into the open area and fumbled with the piece of multicolored equipment.

"Mark, what is that?" Erin went to lunge at Michelle but Randy's grip tightened before she got the chance.

"It's his tracker," Mark spoke as he tried to activate the thing. "The whole reason I got him the ridiculous thing was that it had a tracking device embedded into it. If I can ever get this stupid thing to work, I can find him, well that is if he still has it on him." Everyone held their breath as Mark turned the thing on. He grunted.

"What?" Erin said fearing the worst. Mark looked up at her.

"He's here."

* * *

The whole Calaway clan frantically searched every foot of the property for Phoenix. The problem was there was _so _much property. They lived on five acres of land. She sighed. "Phoenix! Please come out...please?" Erin was on the verge of tears. She grunted, now she knew how it felt when she'd left him. Great, was this God's way of showing her how she'd hurt him? Well if it was, point taken. She heard a shuffling. "Phoenix?" The shuffling happened again. Erin bent down and looked underneath the deck. She smiled, there was his bag. She began crawling towards it. "Baby?"

"Erin?" Erin's heart leaped for joy.

"Buddy, I'm coming down there, are you ok?" Phoenix sniffled.

"I don't want them to send me away. I'll be better I promise. I won't eat or ask for toys or nothin." Erin's heart broke. She continued to crawl.

"Baby, that's not a problem. They love you."

"No they **don't**!" Erin sighed. She pulled his leg roughly to her when she finally reached him. Instantly she hugged him tight.

"You scared me," she took a deep breath looking at him, "you scared us." Phoenix shook his head.

"No one cares about me, 'cept me." Erin sighed.

"I care Nix," she said softly. He shook his head.

"If you did, you wouldn't have left me." Erin looked at him.

"If I didn't I wouldn't stay up with you every night when you're too scared to sleep or get out of my bed at four in the morning to wash your sheets so no one knows what happened. Don't tell me I don't love you," she spat harshly. Phoenix cringed.

"I'm sorry, Er." Erin sighed and hugged the little boy.

"Don't be, it's ok. Just come on, your parents are losing their minds over you."

"Over my check," he said. Erin shook her head. She wasn't about to let him turn the world into a cold place before he needed to, life was just sucked too bad for him to lose his innocence too soon. She'd kill before she let that happen.

"Those two are beyond rich, they don't need your dinky old check, as a matter of fact, they put it in the bank every month for you." Phoenix stuck his lip out, huh? Erin smiled. "Before you go getting all mad at the world, remember that they're are some good people in it." She shrugged. "Even if they do look like a plastic doll." Erin turned to leave. "So come on." Phoenix shook his head. Erin sighed. "I'll tell you what, if you come out and they don't pepper you with kisses and hugs, we'll pack and we'll both leave tonight, ok?" Phoenix looked up at her.

"Both of us?" Erin nodded.

"Both of us." Phoenix took a deep breath and the two began crawling from underneath the deck. Erin popped out first. Mark was there waiting to pounce. He quickly plucked her off of the ground.

"Are you ok? My God I was worried, I don't need you disappearing too." Erin rolled her eyes and looked back down underneath the deck. Mark glanced with her.

"We had a deal," she said. Shuffling was heard and then Phoenix's little head popped out. Mark's heart stopped in his chest.

"Chelle!" He reached down and picked the little boy off of the ground and squeezed his little boy against his chest. "I was so worried." Phoenix looked at Erin who shrugged.

"Phoenix?" The little boy looked at Michelle.

"Mama," he said as he squirmed out of Mark's grasp and ran towards Michelle. "Mommy!" Michelle knelt down and caught him. The tears were already flowing from her eyes. She rubbed the little boy's hair.

"Please never scare Mama like that again, ok?" Phoenix nodded. Michelle picked him up and carried him into the house. Mark looked down at Erin and nudged her.

"You knew where he was all along, didn't you?" Erin shrugged.

"Had an idea." Mark grunted.

"Next time, share you idea with the whole family." Erin looked down as he walked off. Great.

"Thanks for findin' him Erin," she said mocking Mark.

"You're welcome." Erin turned to see Randy standing there.

"Glad someone is." Randy shrugged.

"Mark is, he just can't express two emotions at once, it's either anger, or gratitude, not them both." Erin rolled her eyes. She shouldn't even have expected him to be pleased, after all she was a lifetime loser. Randy looked at her. She seemed on the verge of tears. He placed his hand on her shoulder making his eyes meet hers. "You ok?" Erin shook her head and looked away.

"I can never catch a break," she said softly. "No matter how hard I try." Randy sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I know how that feels." Erin rolled her eyes, oh really. "I do," he said looking up at the stars. "When I was your age, everything I said, did, or thought about seemed to be wrong. Someone was always yelling at me."

"How'd you deal?" Randy shrugged.

"Just learned to cope I guess, and then suddenly my thoughts didn't suck anymore." Erin grunted. That seemed unlikely to happen in certain cases, namely hers. Randy's phone grindin his pocket. "Hello? Alright, we'll be right there." Erin looked at the man. "Family meeting." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh goodie." Randy laughed.

"You are one special kid." Erin chuckled, didn't she know it. Erin turned to leave. "Whoa, I'll walk with you." She shrugged. The walk was mostly in silence must Randy spoke just before they got to the door. "Um, if you ever need someone to listen to you, you have my number." Erin looked at him. "I mean that, I know Mark can be tough, and I'm sure Michelle's not being easy on you. So call me if you need anything." Erin nodded. She wasn't smiling on the outside but she was on the inside. This_ was_ a good guy.

* * *

Erin sat on the same couch she'd been on two nights ago. The one where Mark and Sara had ripped her a new one. She grunted, she hadn't even done anything this time. The stupid family meeting was being delayed because apparently Phoenix had dirt caked onto his third layer of skin. Randy was in the kitchen talking to his wife and kid while Mark and Michelle wouldn't let Phoenix out of their sight. Great. She sighed as her phone vibrated.

**Whoa...Damian took out the right wing of his room. **Erin was confused...why?

**He did that, because? **Moments later her phone lit up.

**Because you have a 6'4 boyfriend. **Erin gagged...Randy? GROSS

**WHAT? Randy is NOT my boyfriend. He's Mark's psuedo son. **

**Well egg will be on his face when I tell him. CLASSIC! **

Erin shook her head. Well I'll be Damian was jealous. That would explain why he'd thrown a baseball at Randy's head. She snorted, he'd been trying to ask her out! She laughed. Oops. She texted him.

**Don't kill yourself loser, I'll go out with you.** Almost instantly she got a text back.

**Don't dump cueball for me.** Erin rolled her eyes.

**Relax moron, he's like my brother. We're NOT nor will we ever date. That's GROSS.**

**Oh. Well um, when? **

Erin was about to respond when she felt someone sit down next to her. "There is no way you're going out with that freak." Erin turned and looked at Randy.

"Um, back off rudeness." Randy chuckled.

"It's not my fault I have good eyes." Erin rolled hers.

"I'll date who I please." Randy snorted.

"Not on my watch." Erin looked at him.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. You're not going anywhere near him." Erin rolled her eyes. She wasn't even going to dignify him with a response.

"How's your family?" Randy beamed as he always did when he talked about them.

"They're great. I'm thinking of brining them down here Saturday. You know for a little get away." Erin shrugged.

"If you and Sam want out, I'll watch Abby for you." Randy smiled, this was a good kid.

"You'd do that?" Erin rolled her eyes.

"No, I wouldn't I only offer things I have no interest in doing." Randy laughed sarcastically.

"Aren't you wonderful." Erin smiled at him. The two heard feet come down the stairs. "But don't tell Dad, alright, I want it to be a surprise." Erin nodded. Phoenix came flying down the stairs and lunged at Randy.

**Oh and tell him not to start his rental.**

Erin's eyes bulged out of her eyes. She quickly closed her phone. Erin couldn't contain her laughter and it billowed out. Randy glanced at her. "What's so funny?" She shook her head.

"Oh nothing."

"Sure." Mark sat on the arm of the chair while Michelle sat on the chair itself.

"I'll keep this brief guys. Two things. First, we will NOT tolerate running away got it?" He looked between both of the children.

"Yessir," they echoed.

"I mean it guys, the next person who run's away is going to wish they stayed gone, do I make myself clear?" The two nodded.

"Yep." "Uh huh." Mark nodded and Michelle stood up.

"Two, we don't eavesdrop in this family. It only causes pain and confusion, isn't that right?"Mark said as he gazed at the little boy. Phoenix dropped his head.

"Yessir." Mark nodded.

"Anybody caught eavesdropping will be in trouble, make sense?" The two nodded. "Now for the last bit of news," Michelle beamed, "this was what we were talking about earlier when Pup overheard us, it's not that we don't want you two around, it's that well..."

"I'm pregnant," Michelle gushed. Phoenix leapt off of Randy's lap and at Michelle.

"I'm going to be a big brother!" Mark smiled.

"Yeah you are buddy and Erin is too." The whole family looked at Erin who smiled and nodded. Her face said joy, but her inside was dying. There was no way a baby would turn into something good for her. No way at all. Erin sighed quietly, as she watched the family gush over Michelle's pregnancy. Everyone looked so happy. She shook her head, she felt like more of an outsider than ever.

* * *

Erin was lying facedown on her bed for the second night in a row. Last night was out of exhaustion, tonight's was out of pain. Not the physical kind but the emotional one. They were going to be a family of four, and she was simply going to be the outcast. What else was new? Every time she thought she'd found a place to fit in, the rug would be pulled from under her. She sighed, she knew with everything in her that she was a McCarthy...not a Calaway, but for some reason that didn't make it hurt any less. All she wanted was a place to belong. Too bad she wasn't going to find it here. She heard her door open.

"What do you want, Randy?" Randy laughed.

"Am I that predictable?"

"Yes," she said not moving on the bed. Randy came and sat down next to her. He rubbed her back.

"Are you ok?" Erin sighed.

"Nope." Randy nodded.

"I thought so." He tugged on her arm. "Come on, sit up, let's talk." Erin groaned. "Come on." Erin sighed but sat up anyway. Randy immediately wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to his chest. He set his large head on top of hers. "What's wrong?"

"I don't fit in." Randy nodded.

"Mhhm, go on."

"It's like I live in a world of perfect people and I'm on the outside looking in. I don't belong here," she said.

"Is that why you ran away?" Erin shrugged, sorta. Randy nodded. "Erin, I know you feel that way, but I'm sure they care about you." Erin snorted. "Those people love you." Erin looked at Randy like he'd grown an extra ear. Randy laughed. "Alright, well I know my dad likes you, I'm sure Phoenix loves you, and well Michelle's a toss up." Erin nodded, now _that _seemed accurate. Randy felt his cell alarm go off. "Alright, well I've gotta get going here pretty soon I've gotta a flight to catch, but promise me one thing, ok?" Erin raised her eyebrow. "You won't give up before you've tried." Erin sighed, that sounded difficult. "Erin?" Erin grunted. "If you don't agree I'm going to tickle you until you can't breathe." Erin's face went stone cold, you wouldn't. Randy smiled evilly. "Oh I would." She sighed.

"Fine, I promise." Randy stood up.

"Oh, and stay away from the tattooed weirdo, he something is not right with him." Erin rolled her eyes. Didn't she know it?

Mark walked into the room, this was an odd spectacle, he could have sworn he'd heard Erin talking. He rubbed his eyes, was she letting him hug her? No, he'd imagined things. "Erin, twenty minute warning," he said. Erin sighed and flopped back down. Being grounded and it's pushed up bedtime sucked.

"Alright, I'm leaving."

"Bye," Erin said from her position on the bed.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug goodbye?" Erin rolled her eyes. Mark's eyes popped out of his skull...what? "Well I could sit in here all night and sing you show tunes." Erin leapt out of bed and wrapped her arms around the man. Randy smiled. "I knew that one would get you." He swung her around. "I'll see you soon."

"Ok." Randy smiled and walked out of the room. Mark glanced at his 'son' and Erin several times, what had just happened?

* * *

_Five minutes later_

"What in the..." Erin shot up to look out side at her window. All she saw when she looked down was flour on the ground, the trees, _and _all over Randy and Mark. Her mouth hung open. She saw the two converse and then Mark turned towards her window.

"Call him and get him over here Saturday!" Erin's mouth hung open. She shook her head, where'd Randy go. Her door burst open.

"**HE'S MINE."** Erin looked at Randy in shock...this was _not _going to be good.

* * *

**A/N III:** How'd you like it?


	15. Chapter 15

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

* * *

Erin grunted as she cleaned the counter top. Did she ever mention that she hated chores? She sighed. It was nearing two in the afternoon and her nerves were growing furiously anxious. Damian and Zoe were supposed to come by for dinner tonight. Apparently there was a new rule in the Calaway house...Mark had to meet all friends _and _potential boyfriends. Erin snorted, that was code for Mark wanting to kill Damian. She shook her head, she refused to send Damian to the slaughter. Even if it meant, having to endure the brunt of Mark's wrath...or Randy's. Erin shook her head, she wasn't sure, but for some strange reason, Randy Orton was someone she let in. She sighed. He was certainly acting like he was in. Erin laughed as she remembered Randy's phone call from before he'd boarded his flight to come back today.

"Tell the wierdo he is dead. Not beaten bloody but DEAD. I WILL KILL HIM."

Erin shook her head. This was going to be epic. "Daddy!" Phoenix ran into the kitchen looking for Mark. He stopped and snickered as he saw Erin in a tank top and an apron.

"What you little booger?" Phoenix shook his head smiling.

"You seen Daddy?" Erin shook her head.

"No, why?" Phoenix shrugged.

"No reason," he said smiling. Erin shrugged. Weird boy. Erin sighed as her phone vibrated. She fumbled in her pocket and sighed.

"What Randy," she said in frustration.

"Is that anyway to talk to your man?" Erin grunted. He was _not _her man. Damian laughed. "Did that annoy you?"

"Very much so." Erin chuckled. "And why are you calling again? I'm going to see you in like two hours." Damian laughed.

"Counting down the minutes, huh?" Erin laughed sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, you're all I think about." Damian laughed. Erin looked up to see Mark grinding his teeth in front of her. She snorted and looked down.

"Look, I've gotta go, what do you need?" Damian sighed.

"Big evil there?"

"Oh yeah." Damian smiled knowingly, Erin had told him about the threats from the men in her life. He was relishing meeting them.

"Ah, uh well Zoe wants to bring Frosty to the party, can she?"

"Why didn't she call me herself?" Damian snorted.

"Dad took her phone away, said she was being too violent." Erin laughed, violent in their family? That meant she'd chipped someone's tooth.

"What'd she do?"

"Break a vase over one of mom's friends." Erin laughed, close enough.

"Gotta love that Zoe." She sighed when she heard Mark move at the counter. "Anyway, tell her it's fine. We'll have plenty. Blondie has been cooking all morning." Mark grunted. Erin sighed. "I mean Michelle. Anyway, I'll see you guys later." She hung up the phone and went back to scrubbing the counter.

"You finish the rest of your chores?" Erin stopped and looked at Mark. She nodded.

"Yessir." Mark nodded.

"So was that him?" Erin rolled her eyes at the snottiness in Mark's voice.

"Yep. Wanted to know if his sister's boyfriend could come over." Mark nodded.

"Apparently it's ok." Erin laughed, apparently so. They heard a thump from upstairs. Mark chuckled as he sipped his lemonade. "Do you know what he's doing up there?" Erin raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

"Nope." Mark sighed.

"At least he's not pouting." Erin laughed, he was scary when he did that. She chuckled at the memory of the little boy walking around stomping and growling at everyone. It was always too cute. She smiled...little Mwanda mop haired boy.

"True." Erin sighed, she sensed Mark wanted to talk. Hastily she waited for the conversation to commence...as awkward as she knew it would inevitably be. Mark's heartfelt conversations were always awkward. She anxiously began to drum her fingers on the counter top.

"Erin," she smiled. Of course she had been right. "Um, I wanna talk to you." She nodded. "Well you've been her for a while now and..." her heart stopped, he wanted her to leave? The door bell rang and Erin darted off without a word to answer it leaving a confused Mark in her wake. Erin sighed as she reached the door, she didn't care who it was at this point, she just didn't want to talk to Mark. She opened the door. She smiled and dove into the man's arms, forgetting all about her walls she'd built.

Randy clutched Erin smiling awkwardly as he looked up at Mark who stood there confused. Erin pulled back rubbing her neck, she was slightly embarrassed. Randy sensing her confusion wrapped his arm around her shoulder and turned her towards his family. "Erin this is my wife Sam and my daughter Abby." Erin smiled shyly.

"Hi," she said. Randy smiled at her and gave her shoulder a squeeze. Erin found that oddly comforting.

"Hi Erin, Randy has told me so much about you." Erin snorted.

"Don't believe any of it." Sam laughed.

"He said you were just like him," the petite woman nodded, "and from what I can tell it's quite true." Erin rolled her eyes.

"Please don't compare me to _that,_" she said looking Randy up and down knowingly. Everyone laughed.

"Haha," Randy said dryly. Erin chuckled and looked down at the little girl who was standing on the ground. She smiled.

"So this must be the little girl you fell in love with?" Randy smiled.

"Oh yeah." Michelle appeared in the doorway drying her hair. Erin immediately felt her body stiffen Randy felt it too.

"Why don't we all go inside?" he said. Everyone nodded. Erin turned to leave but Randy stopped her. "We'll be right there." Erin grunted in frustration. She didn't need this today. "What was that," he said as soon as the door closed. Erin shrugged. Randy sighed and rubbed his slightly shaven head. "Come on, something is obviously up. You clutched onto me like your life depended on it." Erin snorted, that was bitterly true. "Come on, kid, what's up?" Erin sighed and sat down on the step.

"I think they want to send me back to Richard." Randy shook his head violently.

"No, I don't think so." Erin snorted.

"I do." She shook her head. "I've been trying so hard to be good," she shook her head. "I guess my issues just caught up with me." Randy moved to sit next to her on the porch. He wrapped his arm her. "I don't want to go back," she said with tears seeping from her eyes. Randy sighed and pulled Erin close to his chest. He shook his head. As much as this kid said she didn't need anyone, he knew she was wrong. His wet T-Shirt could be a great indicator of that. After a few minutes Erin pulled back and scooted away from him. Randy shook his head, this kid just didn't know how to let someone be there for her.

"Er?" he said looking at her back. "Erin?" She refused to meet his eyes. Randy shook his head and moved closer to her.

"Don't touch me," she growled. Randy quickly retreated, he'd never seen her act like this. He waited a few minutes before trying again.

"Erin," he said softly. She turned to look at him. He sighed, her will was broken. He wrapped her in his arms regardless of her protests. Erin sobbed into his shirt. Randy sighed. He couldn't believe how easy it was for her to break. He shook his head, something was wrong.

Quickly Erin pulled away from Randy and looked up at him, "Randy can I ask you something?"

* * *

Randy sat with Phoenix on leg and Abby on the other. Every few minutes he would glance at the front door hoping to see Erin. He sighed, she'd been on the porch ever since she'd declined to come in with him almost two hours ago. He wasn't sure, but he thought that leaving Erin on that porch alone, was probably the worst thing that he could ever do. He was too distracted to listen to anything Michelle or Mark were talking about, all he could focus on was that dark haired girl who'd cried on his shoulder.

He heard a thump and looked to the door. "I'll get it," Phoenix said flying off Randy's lap. Randy looked eagerly at the front door. Randy sighed when he saw who it was...Damian, a short brown haired girl, and a ghost? Um...He shook it off. Phoenix gasped and ran upstairs. Everyone was standing now. Erin came into view looking rather...angry. He sighed, her features were riddled with grit and rage. He grunted this was going to take a while.

"Mark, Sam," she grunted "Cueball, Barbie this is Damian and Zoe O'Neal, oh and her boyfriend Stephen." Mark snorted when he saw the fiery red head. Michelle hit him in the chest stifling his laughter. She went into homemaker mode.

"How has everyone been?" She turned to Zoe. "It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you." Zoe raised her eyebrow and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Thank you, ma'am same here," she said looking Michelle up and down disdainfully. Michelle sensed the tension and turned to Damian who was almost in the middle of a glare down with Mark and Randy. She quickly stepped in between the two men who were now menacingly closing the gap between themselves and Damian.

"So Damian, how are you?" Damian looked down at her and then quickly back up at them.

"Fine, ma'am, just dealing with a slight problem." Mark grunted. "Is that a new tattoo?" Damian glanced down at his collarbone. He nodded.

"Yes ma'am. It's a lizard. I can't help it, I just love 'em." Randy grunted.

"Aren't you underage?" Damian rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, my parents let me get 'em for my good grades." Mark rolled his eyes.

"Isn't she tutoring you?" Damian shrugged.

"I struggle with writing, sir," he said through clenched teeth.

"That's probably not all you struggle with," Randy said. Michelle's eyes grew wide and she clapped her hands together.

"Well I guess dinner can be served." Everyone nodded. "Let's eat shall we?" They all began following her into the dining room. Randy grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Er?" She glared daggers at him and shook him off. Randy sighed, he'd been right. He sighed and followed her into the kitchen. "Er," he said roughly. She ignored him and took her seat next to Damian. Randy sighed and sat down next to Sam. This would be interesting.

"Alright, let's eat." Michelle sighed. "Where is Phoenix?" Mark shrugged.

"He ran upstairs earlier." Mark sighed.

"Pup, dinner," he bellowed. Moments later feet were heard pounding down the stairs. Erin snorted when she saw Phoenix wearing a pair of Oakley's shades. Mark and Randy chuckled while Michelle hardened her glare.

"Phoenix Zachary," she said disdainfully. The little boy looked up at her.

"But Mama, he hurts my eyes." Everyone was stifling their laughter except Zoe, Stephen, and Michelle. The young couple was glaring at him angrily. Damian turned to Erin and winked at her. This was epic.

"Phoenix," she said harshly. The little boy sighed and took his shades off. He tentatively looked at Stephen and then fell onto the floor in a fit.

"My eyes! I'm blind!" The table erupted in laughter. Michelle scowled at Mark as Phoenix rolled on the floor. Mark took a deep breath trying to stop his laughter.

"Pup, knock it off," he said still laughing a little. The little boy kept it up. Mark grunted. "I mean it." Phoenix stopped instantly. He stood up sheepishly.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He walked over and came to sit next to Erin. He sat next to her and rested his head on her shoulder. Erin rubbed the little boy's hair and whispered into his ear.

"Classic," she said. Phoenix smiled and nodded at her. It was classic indeed.

* * *

Erin grunted as she watched Phoenix and Damian go back and forth. Idiotic males. They'd been arguing all through dinner and into desert over nonsense like pirates or nascar. She shook her head, now the battle was about the best power ranger ever. She sighed, she'd rather have her nose hairs be plucked than listen to this crap. She felt someone walk behind her.

"Er?" She sighed, he just didn't give up. "Er, I'm sorry about earlier." Erin rolled her eyes. "I really am, I shouldn't have freaked out when you asked me that." She snorted, _that _was an understatement. "Look, I just never thought you'd want to live with me or anything like that." Erin shook her head.

"I shouldn't have asked." Randy looked at her.

"Why not?" Erin gave a short bitter laugh.

"Because no wants me." Randy groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. He reached for her hand quickly before she could react.

"Er, that's not true," he said looking into her eyes and rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. She scoffed, tell that to the trail of people in her past who had sent her packing. She cracked her knuckles and stood up.

"I'm going up to my room," she said. Randy sighed.

"Er," he said as her figure retreated into the house. He sighed and stood up.

"What was that all about?" Randy looked at Mark as he walked closer to him.

"I can't say." Mark nodded. Protect her confidence.

"Is it bad?" Randy shrugged. "Alright, you let me know if there's anything I need to know." Randy nodded.

"Will do." Silence consumed them for a moment, before Randy broke into a smirk.

"What are we going to do with him?" Mark noticed Randy's evil glare.

"Oh nothing."

* * *

Erin was laying on the floor in her room. She still couldn't get that deep pit out of the bottom of her stomach. She hated uncertainty. She shook her head, she had broken her cardinal rule, she had trusted. Maybe it would be better just to take Phoenix and split. She knew from the last time that she couldn't possibly leave him without damaging him irreparably. She sighed, she only had two hundred dollars. That was barely enough to get them out of town let alone a new life. She shook her head, life was so much easier when she only had to worry about herself. No people, no problems, no pain.

Erin wiped the lone tear from her eye. For the first time in her life, she had given someone all access into her mind and her thoughts. She shook her head, she'd learned the hard way that life had a way of taking your mistakes and blowing them up in your face. She grunted, Randy was no longer someone she wanted around. She shook her head, it wasn't like he wanted her around anyway. She kept playing the scene over and over in her head.

"_Quickly Erin pulled away from Randy and looked up at him, "Randy can I ask you something?" Randy smiled._

"_Anything." Erin shifted._

"_If uh, Mark and her get rid of me, could I uh come stay with you?" She saw Randy's eyes flicker with surprise and then indifference. He rubbed his head._

"_Well you know, I have Abby and Sam and well..." Erin slid away from him and cut him off._

"_Don't worry, I understand." She understood alright, Randy only wanted her in a nice little box, not all the crap that came with her. _

"_Erin..." She shook her head. _

"_No, it's fine. Um..." Sam came outside. _

"_Sorry to interrupt guys but little Phoenix has been asking about you nonstop." Randy smiled. _

"_Just one sec." Sam nodded and walked away. Randy looked at Erin. She shook her head._

"_Just go." Randy sighed._

"_Erin," he said. She shook her head again._

"_Just go before he pitches a fit." Randy sighed and stood up. _

"_Will you be alright?" Erin laughed shortly, wasn't she always? Randy sighed and walked into the house. _

Erin grunted at the scene. He'd looked like that was the most disgusting thing in the world. Who was she kidding? Why would he want some orphan in his life permanently? She heard the door open.

"Um, Streaks?" Erin smiled and looked at the door with Damian peeking around the corner.

"Hey," she said sullenly. Damian entered the room fully. Erin snorted, he was covered in ashes.

"Mark?" He nodded.

"And Cueball." He came and sat down next to her on the floor. "What are you doing in here?" Erin sighed pulling herself into a sitting position. Damian smiled at her. He brushed the lone strand of hair out of her face. "You ok?" She smiled at him. He was really sweet. She nodded. Damian blew out his breath.

"I uh heard Mark and Randy talking," Erin looked at him, "I guess they're pretty worried about you." Erin made a slight face. Damian looked at and then grabbed her hand. "You don't have to worry about them, I'm here for you." Erin smiled.

"Thanks."

"I mean it Erin, I really like you." She smiled. "But I want to make sure you're ok, before we're ok." Erin looked down she had to hand it to him. He was really very sweet.

"I'm ok." He smiled.

"You sure?" She nodded. "Well then," he leaned in to kiss her...just as the door was violently wrenched open. In one fluid motion Randy came in and threw Damian across the room slamming him into a wall.

"Stay away from her," he growled in Damian's face. "Erin you ok?" She rolled her eyes. Randy snapped. "Get out," he growled at Damian. Damian looked at Erin who nodded.

"I'll call you later Streaks." Damian closed the door and Randy turned to Erin. The two stared each other down.

"Get out," she said. Randy licked his lips, he didn't want to snap. He really didn't. He looked at her.

"Sit," he said forcefully. Erin rolled her eyes. "Now!" he snapped. Erin sighed and sat down in on her bed. Randy took a deep breath. "What is wrong with you?' She snorted.

"With me? Nothing." Randy rolled his eyes.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?" She shrugged.

"Way of life." Randy sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I have to be tough, no one will hand you anything." Randy rolled his eyes.

"No kiddin'," he said sarcastically. "Don't come at me with that 'the whole world is against me' crap. It's a wash and you know it."

"Of course you'd think that, rich boy. Your whole life everyone has given you everything. So what, your old man died when you were nine. Mine is still alive and guess what, he sucks much worse than some old drunk. You think life is easy, try living in mine for a day and then come talk to me." Randy sighed.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Erin ran her tongue over her teeth. "Those people love you." Erin snorted. "They do." He shook his head. "The only reason you're alone in the world, is because you make yourself that way. Has your life been pure hell? Yeah, but guess what, it doesn't have to be that way. You've got a house full of people waiting to love you if you'd just let them. But no, you're afraid they're going to leave you. Get over it." Erin stood up, she didn't want to hear this. She moved to walk past Randy, he wouldn't let her.

"Let me go, Randy," she growled. He shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to let you walk away from the best thing in your life. I won't. I love you, they love you, can't you see that?" Erin shook her head.

"Let me go," she said behind gritted teeth. Randy shook his head and grabbed her other arm.

"No, you're stronger than this, I won't let you run." Erin began to struggle. Randy wouldn't let go. She began to violently pull away. Randy still wouldn't let go. Tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Please let me go," she said again before she broke into tears. Randy sighed, he pulled her close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He began to rub her back as she sobbed. She was practically hysterical for a brief moment, she tried to pull away, but Randy wouldn't let her. She sighed. "I'm sorry," she said muffled with her head still buried into his chest.

"It's ok, jellybean." Erin shook her head into the man's torso. That wasn't funny. Randy sat down on the bed and pulled her down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her hair. "I love you." Erin sighed.

"I love you too." Mark walked into the room and shook his head, if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he never would have believed it. There sitting right in front of his eyes was Randy _hugging _Erin. He smiled, finally someone had cracked her walls.

"Erin, can we talk?" She shook her head. Mark sighed, "too bad." Erin grunted.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it." Randy pulled Erin closer to him.

"Relax," he said into her ear. Erin shook her head and looked down. She _really _didn't want to hear this. She heard Mark inhale.

"We want to adopt you." Erin looked up and felt her stomach rise into her throat..._adoption_?


	16. Chapter 16

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

* * *

_One week later_

Erin quietly crawled up the side of the house with a smile on her face. Damian was the sweetest date she'd ever had. Never in her life had she had someone plan something so special just for her. It really made a tear come to her eye. She never thought that someone would go out of there way to be make her feel special. _Never. _This night was just too beautiful. He'd set up an amazing candlelit picnic in the park and her favorite rock band playing in the background through his iPod, but the icing on the cake...it was at midnight. Two rebels living life on the wild side. No parents, no people, and curfews were thrown out the window. All that mattered was the beautiful feeling that left her stomach in knots. It was amazing, his smile, the landscape, the smell of the air. It was a night to remember. She smiled at the memory, it was a night that encompassed her wildest dream. No matter how hard she tried, Erin just couldn't shake the smile that lined her lips, this would be a night she'd never forget. This was the night she'd gotten her first kiss. It was, well, simply _amazing. _

Erin slowly quietly slid open the window and rolled inside. This night was just beautiful. Still clutching the sole lily that Lizard had brought for her. She glided into the dark room smiling. It was all she could do as she thought about the 6'9 oddball. There was just something about him that made her feel, well special. She smiled, who knew? "Coming from somewhere?" Erin's head snapped up as she heard the deep gravelly voice behind her. "Well?" She heard the position of the voice change and she knew he was now standing up.

"I just went out for some air." Mark snorted.

"Riiiight." Erin sighed and turned on the lamp near her desk. She gulped as she saw the anger in his face as the dim light shone on his face. "Sit," he said eyes darting to the bed. Erin sighed and plopped down. This would suck. "Where were you?" he ground.

"Out." Mark grunted. Erin sighed, the circuit would not be fun right now. "I went for a walk."

"A drive," Mark said. Erin shook her head, how did he know? She'd had Lizard pick her up almost five hundred feet away. She sighed...bat hearing.

"Fine, I went to the park and met Lizard for a date." Erin heard Mark explode. She cringed.

"You're grounded," he ground out, "indefinitely." Erin watched Mark angrily stomp towards the door and then back towards her. He snatched her cellphone out of her hand and slammed the door on his way out. Erin snorted. Well, _that _went well.

* * *

_Four hours later..._

Erin grunted and rolled over as something fell onto her face repeatedly. She tried to go back to sleep. "Go away," she mumbled. The substance began to fall on her face harder. Erin sighed as she felt the substance quicken its pace. Was there a leak? Erin opened her eye to see Mark standing there with a glass of ice water and a spoon. Erin groaned. "Go away," she said as she pulled the pillow over her face and rolled over. Mark shook his head. Fine, she wanted it the hard way, deal with it. Mark walked around to the edge of the bed and fished for her ankle. He gave it a violent wrench and Erin came sprawling onto the floor. Erin sighed and smacked the floor with her hand. She cursed. "WHAT?" Mark laughed quietly.

"Get dressed, you've got five minutes." Erin sighed, yay the circuit. How fun.

An hour later, Erin thought she would die. This was much worse than the circuit. She'd been running for an hour straight. She felt like her lungs were on fire and that her feet would fall off at any minute. This was hell. She was starting to rethink whether the date had been worth it. This was terrible. "Pick up the pace," Mark bellowed from the off road golf cart he was in. "Another ten minutes and you're done." Erin grunted and started running harder. She wanted to puke. She'd definitely rethink breaking her curfew again. Mark looked at her from the truck and saw the anguish on her face and how hard she was struggling. "Time." Erin dropped where she was. Mark snorted, maybe she wasn't in as good a shape as he'd thought. He checked his distance meter...7.5 miles. Wow. Then again maybe she was. He gingerly stepped out of the mule and towards Erin who was enjoying a face full of dirt. Mark chuckled, she'd definitely think twice about breaking her curfew again. "Learn your lesson?" Erin grunted an affirmative. "Sit up." Erin squirmed and struggled to do so but finally managed as she brought a large portion of dirt with her. "Look, I don't give you rules because I like to, I do it for your safety. Do you know what can happen when you're out that late with a boy?" Erin rolled her eyes. "You may think this is a joke, but I know good and well what happens out there and you need to stop being so dense and learn to protect yourself." Erin sighed, she already knew how to do that. "Regardless of what you think, I do care about ya, and I don't want to see nothin happen." Erin avoided eye contact with him causing Mark's head to shake. Sometimes he just didn't understand her. No matter how hard he tried. "Get in the mule, I'll drive ya back." Erin winced as she did so, but finally made it. Mark turned it back on and smiled at Erin who was sprawled out from exhaustion. "Worse than the circuit?"

"Uh huh," she said weakly. Mark laughed, good to know.

A few minutes later Mark pulled up the house and helped Erin out of the mule. He couldn't help but to laugh as he saw how exhausted she was. "Erin."

"Sir," she said weakly.

"It's 7:30 now, you've got until nine to sleep then I'm coming to get you." She sighed.

"For what?" Mark shrugged.

"For one, I've got some chores I need ya to do, and two I need some help at the store." Erin groaned. All she wanted to do was sleep. She sighed and walked up stairs towards her room.

"Ogre," she said angrily.

"I heard that," he said. Erin shook her head. Freakin' bat.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Michelle sat on Phoenix's bed watching him choose his clothes for the day. She smiled at just how detailed he was when it came to picking out his clothes. Jeans and a T-Shirt wasn't enough for him, he had to match from head to toe. Michelle smiled sadly, this was going to be her last weekend home for a while, she was going to start working on the road as an talent consultant. She was really going to miss these morning time routines.

"Mama?" Michelle looked up. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"What are we going to name the baby?" Michelle smiled. Ever since he'd found out he was going to be a big brother, the baby had become the object of his obsession.

"I don't know, we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet, it's too soon to tell." Phoenix thought for a minute.

"If it's a boy can we name it Rex?" Michelle snorted as Phoenix gave her a disdainful look.

"Why Rex?" Phoenix looked at her like she was insane.

"Because T-Rex's are cool." Michelle smiled and pulled the boy close to her peppering his cheek with kisses. She loved this little boy, so much. "So Mama, is everything ready for today?" Michelle shook her head, as particular as he was about his clothes that's just how involved he was in his playdate activities.

"Yes Phoenix, we have turkey sandwiches cut down the middle and not diagonal, we have doritos chips, the red kind, we have strawberry juice in a can, and we even have some after lunch popsicles." Phoenix nodded and gave his mother a high five.

"Cole won't know what hit him." Michelle looked at him.

"You're really excited about this aren't you?" Phoenix nodded.

"I've never had a best friend before. I don't want to mess this up." Michelle pulled him close and kissed his head.

"Don't worry about that sweetie, I'm sure it'll be fine. You've been to his house a thousand times, I'm sure he'll be fine over here." Phoenix got a serious look on his face.

"I know, but Mama his house is so cool, they've got a fountain and a water slide, I just don't want him to think I'm poor." Michelle's eyes narrowed, what?

"What do you mean poor?" Phoenix shrugged.

"That's what all the kids say in school, if you don't have no money then you're poor."

"Oh?" Phoenix nodded.

"And we don't talk to poor kids." Michelle shook her head, she knew sending him to a prep school would warp his mind.

"Come sit down here." Phoenix sighed but did so. Michelle wrapped her arm around the boy. "Phoenix, that's not right. People aren't poor because of how much money their parents have, they're poor because of how beautiful they are on the inside." Phoenix raised his eyebrow. Mama's knew nothing. "Sweetie, its wrong to not be someone's friend because they don't have a lot of money. What if you didn't have any money and no one talked to you?" Phoenix shrugged.

"No one talked to me anyway, 'cept Cole." Michelle sighed, she'd get Mark to explain this later. "Can I go now? I wanna make sure everything is perfect." Michelle nodded and the boy sprinted off.

Michelle stood up and walked towards the boy's laundry basket. She smiled. Somehow she always seemed to love pulling various cartoon character pajamas out of the basket. That would never get old. "Nixie, I uh..." Erin stopped when she saw that Michelle was the only one in the room. Erin turned to leave.

"Erin wait." Erin raised her eyebrow. "I uh wanted to say I'm sorry for that one night, I shouldn't have went to Mark. You didn't really do anything wrong." Erin rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's um fine." Honestly, Erin was shocked that Michelle was being nice to her. She quickly turned to leave.

"Oh, and Erin?" Erin stopped middstep. "We'd love to make you a Calaway."

"Sure," she mumbled as he quickly walked towards the door. This was just too weird. Like _really _flipping weird.

* * *

Erin sighed as she scrubbed Mark's truck down. She shook her head, her chores just kept piling on. Who knew walking in the house at 2am was a bad idea? She laughed, oh yeah, that was funny. Mark's face almost exploded when he found out that she was with Damian. She snorted, oh well. Damian was going to be around for a long time. So much for her social life. Her phone vibrated. Shaking her head she sighed.

"What Randy?" The man snorted.

"I told you about calling me Randy, I'm the Viper." Erin snorted.

"Cut to the chase bald man, I'm working here." Randy laughed.

"Oh wait, that's right, dad grounded you til eternity." Erin narrowed her eyes. "Poor you."

"Yeah, you're right, poor me. Mark's been driving me insane with all of these chores. I can't even sit still for five minutes before he assigns me another one." Randy laughed, that was Mark alright. There was a pause on the phone while Randy thought how to say what he wanted. Erin sighed, he was so predictable. It had been seven days since Mark and Michelle had offered to adopt her, and five days since Erin had declined. "Randy just say it, I know you want to yell at me, so do it so I can get back to work." Randy chuckled and sat back in the recliner in his hotel room. He'd been on the European tour for a few weeks now and had been virtually out of touch.

"You know me so well." Erin nodded as Randy shifted. "Erin, why'd you deny the adoption? I know that's what you wanted." Erin shrugged.

"They're not my family." She looked off into the distance. "My family are those crazy people who suck." She shook her head. "No, I could never get away from them." Randy sighed, the kid was just too much sometimes.

"Erin..."

"What Randy? It's a lost cause, and it's not worth the time for anyone to try." Randy raised his eyebrow.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep." Randy grunted.

"Erin, let me get this straight, you're a lost 'cause?"

"Yep." Randy shook his head.

"You know what, I'll talk to you later." Erin shrugged, it wasn't her fault that he couldn't handle the truth. And the truth was, she was useless. Not worth the effort, _or _the time.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye," he said still stunned. It seemed that no matter what he did that kid was always went back into her 'no one loves me' shell. He rubbed his eyes. Sometimes loving her, was just so difficult. So difficult. Randy placed his head into his hands, somehow he'd get her to see that she was worth it. _Somehow._

* * *

Phoenix sat at the counter with Cole enjoying their lunch. Every few seconds Phoenix would steal a glance at Cole to see how he was enjoying it. He smiled, so far the day had been going quite well. "Cool house you've got here." Phoenix smiled.

"Thank you, my mama and daddy worked real hard for it." Cole nodded.

"Mine did too, he's got a whole bunch of land and houses up north, that's where we're going for Christmas." Phoenix smiled.

"That's so cool. I don't know what mama and daddy have planned for our Christmas. I hope its good though, I want lots of toys." Cole nodded.

"You've got to get the red RC helicopter so that we can play army men together." Phoenix bit his lip, he wasn't sure if his parents would get him that, they weren't big on projectile toys.

"I'll try." Cole got a serious look on his face. He turned to look at Phoenix.

"You can't try, you've got to get it." Cole turned back around and chomped on his sandwich. "Otherwise I might think you're poor." Phoenix gulped. He did _not_ want that to happen.

* * *

Erin grunted as she scrubbed the counter little disgusting minions. Who knew two eight year old boys could leave such a mess? She shook her head. There were crumbs everywhere along with a nasty residue of some sticky substance. She was grossed out beyond belief. Eww! Nasty little suckers. Erin felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked around and slid open the phone quickly. "I'm not supposed to be on the phone."

"Well, then I'll make this quick. Up for another midnight dinner date?" Erin snorted.

"No. Mark lost his mind, as much as I'd love to spend time with you, I just can't. He'll find some twisted way to kill me." Damian smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll just have to find something else to do tonight." Erin heard the front door close.

"Gotta go, bye," she said as she closed the phone. Mark walked into the kitchen just as Erin threw her phone into her pocket. He set his keys on the counter. "How was the shop?" Mark nodded.

"Good day, almost ready for open." Erin nodded.

"Need me for tomorrow?" Mark raised his eyebrows at her, this was new. He smiled.

"Yeah, I could use a hand, if you're offering it." Erin looked down at the floor and then looked up and smiled.

"I am."

* * *

Mark sat on the bed in Phoenix's room watching the little boy mutter to himself. He shook his head, he had no idea what was going on in that boy's head. "Pup," he said drawing the boy out of his thoughts. Phoenix stopped and looked up at Mark.

"Daddy, what am I getting for Christmas?" Mark shrugged.

"I don't know, Pup, what do you want?" Phoenix chewed his lip.

"Do you think I could get an RC helicopter? It's all I really want." Mark chewed his lip. He shrugged.

"If that's what you want, we'll see what Mama says." Phoenix nodded. "Come give me a hug, it's time for bed." Phoenix ran into his father's arms. Mark kissed the boy's head and set him in the bed. "Did you have fun with Cole?" Phoenix nodded and yawned. Mark smiled, probably a little too much fun. He kissed the boy's head as he rolled over. He smiled, _good night_. Mark walked out of the room smiling to himself. It had been quite a year. First the disgruntled Erin and then the ball of joy Phoenix. Just wow. He heard a crash.

"_Oh my gosh, you **cannot** be here._" Mark's father senses tingled. Without even knocking he burst into Erin's room. He grunted violently. "Mark! Um..." Erin sighed. "Crap."


	17. Chapter 17

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

* * *

"_Oh my gosh, you __**cannot**__ be here." Mark's father senses tingled. Without even knocking he burst into Erin's room. He grunted violently. "Mark! Um..." Erin sighed. "Crap."_

Erin's eyes closed tightly as she smacked her forehead. "Explain." Erin sighed and backhanded Lizard's stomach. She urged him to speak with her eyes.

"Ow," he said wincing when her ring hit him on his muscular frame. The younger man nervously ran his hands through his long hair. "Uh, sir, well you see." The younger man paused for a moment. Mark grunted urging him to speak."Well I was just in the neighborhood and you see well..." Lizard decided to use his moment of confusion to bolt from the room. Mark however, acted with the fervor of his youth and easily chased the boy down. Dragging the boy to the couch and using his fiery glare to keep the boy there.

"Get down here." Only a few moments later did he hear the distinct soft footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Mark..." she said. The older man merely turned and glared at her instantly sending all the words back into her throat. She sat down on the couch just across from Lizard on the left.

"Explain," he said. Erin sighed.

"I'm not really sure. He just sort of showed up." Mark looked at Lizard.

"Explain," he said.

"I just wanted to see muh babeh happy," he said somewhat snickering. Erin joined in before Mark banished her to silence with his scowl. Lizard took a deep breath. "But no really, sir, I am sorry. I just wanted to see her." Mark nodded.

"Stay here," he said before leaving the room. Erin turned to look at Lizard who was happily tracing the outline of his tattoos on his arms. She shook her head and placed her head into her hands.

"I'm dead." Lizard sighed and stood up walking towards her. He walked around to the side of the couch and leaned on the arm of the chair. He pulled her towards his torso.

"Sorry," he said. Erin just shook her head.

"Don't be," she sighed as she sat up, "it was sweet of you to try to cheer me up." Damian smiled at her. He leaned in kiss her when they heard footsteps. Quickly separating the two returned to their previous position of Lizard on one couch and Erin into another. Mark smiled at them as he entered the room. He gingerly sat down on the coffee table staring at Damian.

"Your father is on the way." Damian groaned and set his head in his hands. Mark chuckled. This would be fun. He heard Erin shift on the couch and cast her a menacing look. She held up two hands in defense. The man rolled his eyes. Erin stuck her tongue out at him as he turned to look at Lizard causing the younger man to snicker. Mark quickly glanced at Erin and then back at Lizard as the snickering began switching between the two teenagers. He stopped abruptly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Game over," he said. The two teenagers smiled trying to conceal their snickers as Mark scowled them down. Mark looked around the room in amusement. "So are you going to tell me why you planned on being in her room?" Damian shrugged.  
"I dunno." Mark sighed.

"Erin do you know?" She shrugged.

"Beats me." Mark sighed.

"Cute." He shook his head, these two were giving him a headache.

"Sir, may I say something?" Mark looked at the younger man out of the corner of his eye.

"Depends?" Damian looked at the man.

"On what?" Mark looked pointedly at the man.

"If I'm going to like what you say." Lizard rolled his eyes and glanced at Erin who was pleading with her eyes for him to say something. Lizard took a deep breath.

"Sir, I really like your daug-er uh Erin there and I wasn't disrespecting her or anything, I was merely just trying to cheer her up. She often feels alone and well uh..." They heard a truck door slam. Lizard groaned and dropped his head. Mark smiled and stood up, let the games begin.

* * *

Twenty loud minutes later, Erin was standing by the front door in full on rage. _Who was he to tell her what to do? Or how to run her life? _She was enraged. She watched Mark close the door and gave him a violent scowl when he turned towards her. Mark shook his head. "Go to bed," he said. Erin shook her head.

"It's my life, Mark, you had no right to do that." Mark sighed and chewed the inside of his jaw.

"It stands." Erin shook her head.

"You don't get to decide my life." Mark snorted.

"I think I do." Erin was trying to control the rage that was building up inside of her. She wanted so badly to tell him where to shove it, and scream that she hated him, but she knew that she would wake up Phoenix _and _Michelle. She shook her head, the last thing that she wanted was that busybody to be in her business. She gave a frustrated grunt.

"No you don't, you don't," she said in a violent hushed tone. "You don't get to say _anything _to me, because you are NOT my father, get it!" she ground out. Mark smiled and licked his lips. This kid was somethin' else.

"Erin," he said forcefully, "watch your tone and go to bed. I don't want to deal with this nonsense." Erin snorted angrily.

"You just don't want to hear the truth. You are _not _my father, no matter how much you want to be or think you are." She shook her head. "So just stay out of my life. I'll be out of here soon enough." Erin went to walk away but Mark grabbed her arm forcefully and turned her around.

"I love you," he said looking into her eyes. He then angrily threw her arm back at her and brushed past her to walk up the stairs. Erin stood at the entrance of the house still shaking her head. She was just so confused.

* * *

_Two Day's later_

Mark and Michelle were enjoying a morning of coffee and donuts. He smiled, his wife made the best homemade donuts on the planet. He kissed her as she sat down across from him. It was their special morning together as Phoenix had spent the night at Cole's house. And Erin...well Erin might as well not even be there. She hadn't come out of her room for more than a combined two hours in the last two days, not for school, or dinner, and barely for Phoenix. If he wanted to see her, he had to come to her, not the other way around. Mark thought it was awful how she was treating him, but there really wasn't much he could do. She wanted to be a brat, fine, he wasn't going to stop her. He did hope that she would come out of her funk soon, because she was single handedly ruining the family vibe they'd strived for. He sighed, the whole family was at a loss as to how to deal with her, and her moodiness. He grunted, just great. They heard the very familiar sound of Erin throwing something at her closet. Michelle shook her head and sat down.

"She still in a funk," Michelle said sipping her coffee. Mark nodded staring out the window.

"Hasn't said a word to me in days. Something's really bothering her." Michelle smiled taking another sip.

"Well you did go commando and get her boyfriend in trouble and then forbid her to see him." Michelle scrunched her nose. "I think she has a bit of a reason." Mark gave her a lopsided smile.

"Gee, thanks." Michelle yawned still tired from her recent travel schedule.

"So, what are you going to do?" Mark chuckled.

"Me? What about _us_?" Michelle shrugged.

"She already hated me, you on the other hand she seemed to like." Mark shook his head.

"Honestly, I don't know, I called Randy but he seemed a bit preoccupied." Michelle sighed.

"I sure hope something happens soon, she's really killing the mood of this house." Mark nodded chuckling.

"Oh yeah, but Randy did tell me in his spew that he would talk to her. So I guess, we'll just have to let him work his magic." Michelle nodded.

"And if there was ever anyone to crack that shell it'd be him. Those two have the weirdest relationship I've ever seen. One minute their buds and the next they're clawing each other's eyes out." She shook her head. But as if on cue the couple heard the front door open and close followed by a distinct sound of grunting. They heard heavy footsteps coming into the room. Mark looked up surprised from behind his coffee mug.

"What are you doing here?" Randy set a determined glare in his eyes. Mark chuckled. "She pissed you off too?" Randy merely nodded. Michelle watched on as the two spoke without words. This was interesting. Randy chewed his lip. Mark snorted."How long you want her for?" Randy looked off to the side and shifted his stance. Mark shrugged. "She's on Christmas break tomorrow, take all the time you need." Randy smiled and nodded. He tipped his imaginary hat to Michelle and walked off upstairs. Michelle turned her attention back towards her husband.

"Um, what just happened?" the young blonde said confused. Mark just laughed.

"Man talk." Michelle sighed. _Oh..._

Upstairs.

Erin rolled over and grunted as she felt an immediate draft of cold wind come into contact with her body. She was instantly awaken and sitting up she glared around the room. She grunted and flopped back down when she saw who it was. "Give em back Randy," she growled. The man simply scowled and crossed his arms. Erin let out a muffled scream. "**JUST LEAVE ME ALONE**, ok?" Erin heard footsteps behind her and then her bed sink.

"Erin," he said in an even tone. "Get up and get dressed." Erin rolled her eyes. She was tired of people bossing her around. After all, she _was _fifteen. Erin flipped her pillow over in an attempt to get comfortable. When Erin didn't get up as he'd asked, Randy stood up. "I mean it, _get up_," he said forcefully. Erin snorted and rolled over. "Fine," he said. Erin heard him walk around the bed and seconds later she felt herself splat onto the hardwood floor. Doing as she did two days earlier. She smacked the ground and swore. She hopped off of the ground.

"What do you want Randy? Huh, what?" The man shrugged and crossed his arms.

"For you to get dressed and packed." Erin ruffled her hair then sighed in confusion.

"Now I have to pack too, what are you doing taking me on the road with you?" The man raised his eyebrows. Erin snorted in disbelief. "A few weeks ago, you wouldn't even let me in your house, and now you want to travel with me?" She scoffed. "No thanks, now put my bed back so I can go back to sleep." Randy sighed and grunted.

"I'm serious, you've got five minutes to get dressed and get downstairs or I'm going to drag you and do it myself." Erin crossed her arms. _Try it..._

_Downstairs twenty minutes later _

Michelle winced as she heard an ear piercing scream and a door slam. Mark merely shrugged and continued to look for jelly for his bagel. Something fell with a heavy thump. Michelle turned to Mark. "Is everything ok, up there?" Mark looked back momentarily and then nodded.

"Oh yeah, he's just well being Randy." Michelle raised her eyebrow.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Mark laughed.

"That he'll do anything to get his way." Before he could finish his statement they heard the distinct sound of a shower running and an another ear drum shattering wail.

"Are you sure?" Mark nodded.

"I am," he said going back to look for jelly. Michelle just shook her head, she hoped he was right.

Upstairs.

Randy grunted as Erin bit his arm in a final attempt to get out of the shower that he was trying to force her into. "I hate you," she ground. Randy shrugged still not letting her out of the vicinity of the water.

"Join the club." Erin screamed and sighed shaking her head.

"Fine, I'll take the stupid shower, alright. Just leave me my clothes and get out." Randy raised his eyebrow. "What? You don't trust me?" Randy just looked at her. "Well it doesn't matter, its not like I can climb out of that super small window there. So get out so I can changed." Randy chewed his lip and nodded. He grabbed his cellphone and left gently closing the door behind him. He heard the lock click on the door followed by a triumphant. "Pysche!" Randy grunted and pounded on the door.

"**Erin!**"

* * *

Erin sighed as she watched the the trees come and go along the streets. She began tracing the outlines in her shorts. He'd sacrificed a chunk of facial hair, two broken mirrors, a window, and one broken bathroom door, to get Erin into his rental. The two were heading towards their destination, wherever that was. Erin was sitting rigid in the seat wearing a tank top and cargo shorts with her hair laying down in front of her face with her large Oakley sunglasses to cover her scowling eyes. She was so pissed. She couldn't believe that she'd been forced on this trip. Randy shook his head. This kid was a piece of work. He sighed as he observed the bruises on his forearms from where she kicked and punched him. He rubbed is eyes, he had two weeks to get her to see that she was worth it. He glanced at her. From the looks of it, those two weeks would be the longest of his life. He sighed, just great.

Erin shook her head as she watched the familiar Texas terrain shift and turn into a whole other world. She sighed, she'd never been out of Texas before, as shocking as that sounded. She'd been born and raised there, and she was a little sad to see it go. Even if it was only until Randy deemed her ready to go back home. She shifted in her seat, all she wanted was to go back to Texas and live her life in the Calway house until she was eighteen and then politely leave and take Phoenix with her. Yeah, right. Those people were attached like none other. Some great plan that was, she couldn't get them to let her take control over her own life, let alone over an eight year old boy's. She sighed. Just freaking great.

"Erin?" Erin glanced at the man from behind her glasses. "Erin, I'm just letting you know that you're with me for a while here, so let's have us a good time, ok?" Erin snorted. Randy sighed. "Sweetie, I love you. I just want this to be better for you, you don't have to be alone. There are people who love you out there." Erin rolled her eyes. "Er?" The young girl took off her glasses and looked at the man.

"Are you going to tell me that if Mark and Michelle die tomorrow that you and Sam would take me and Phoenix in?" Randy thought for a moment, a moment too long. Erin shook her head. "That's what I thought." The black and blonde haired girl shook her head disgustedly before replacing her sunglasses and turning her body completely toward the window.

"Erin..." She shook her head wanting to hear no more and placed her earphones into her ears. She didn't want to hear a word he or anybody else had to say. _Not one. _Freakin liars.


	18. Chapter 18

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

Damian and Zoe belong to DaLiz13

* * *

Two days later...

Randy was laying on his hotel bed in a complete anger. His head was hurting and he was exhausted. He rubbed his eyes. "Erin," he said then sighed when he got no response. For the last two days, he'd been trying to get through to her, but it wasn't working. The kid was shutting him down, almost entirely. He couldn't even get her to come out of the bathroom for the most of the day. He shook his head. Stupid teenagers. Sometimes he wondered how he ever got himself into this situation, but then he'd smile and remember the mischievous smirk of the innocent fifteen year old that he loved and fall in love all over again. He glanced at the clock and rolled over. He had to be at Smackdown in an hour. Slowly he shuffled towards the bathroom and knocked.

"Erin," he said stiffly. He sighed when he got no response. "Erin, come on I don't have time for this." He sighed, "Come on, please? You know I'm sorry about what I said, or what you didn't give me a chance to say." He sighed and pounded on the door again. "Erin," he said roughly. "Er, this isn't funny, come on." He sighed and lay his head on the door. "Come Er." He pounded his fist against the door again. "Fine, be a brat," he said walking towards the bed once again. He shook his head. Sometimes he wanted to strangle her. But what Randy couldn't see was Erin, sitting on the bathroom floor with her knees pulled up to her chest and tear stained cheeks. She kept batting at them to go away, but she couldn't seem to stop them no matter how hard she tried. Erin shook her head angrily, she knew that she'd been fooling herself with thinking about the idea of having a family. Those people just flung the word 'love' around like it was free. She shook her head, those people didn't love her. No one could. She rubbed the tears out of her eyes and picked up her cell phone. She sent one quick text and then smiled at the almost instant response.

* * *

Phoenix rubbed his eyes as Mark pulled him from the truck. The little boy wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and clung to him as he was carried into the house. "Daddy," he yawned. Mark smiled at the little boy in his arms. They'd spent the night together at a local carnival while Michelle was out of town. Mark smiled as he remembered the boy stuffing his face with cotton candy and nachos. He shook his head, he was ready for the boy to come to him in the middle of the night with a stomach ache. He chuckled it was almost inevitable.

"Yeah, Pup?"

"Are you gonna 'dopt me, like you and Mama wanna do Erin?" Mark stopped walking and looked down at the little boy who's head was resting on his shoulder. Mark shrugged.

"I don't know, Pup, do you want us to?" The little boy yawned.

"Uh huh, I wanna be a Calaway like Chasey, Gracie, 'n Gunner. They're your real kids, I wanna be one too." Mark smiled and rubbed the little boy's back.

"Alright, Pup."

"I love you, Ndoro." Mark smiled, he always loved that name. Oh yeah, he definitely did.

Mark hastily opened the house door and rolled his eyes when he saw Gunner sitting on the couch in the living room. "What are ya doin' here?" The boy merely shrugged and popped another popcorn into his mouth.

"Just thought I'd stop by." Again Mark rolled his eyes and then grunted. The boy rolled his eyes and turned the TV off and stood up. "I'm going back to Mom's house. I'll see you later." Mark gave the boy a sharp look.

"I'm going to put him to bed and then we'll talk." Gunner rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said as he flopped back down on the couch. It wasn't like Mark cared about him anyway.

* * *

Damian drummed his fingers anxious on the easel in front of him...why hadn't Erin called him yet? He shook his head, he was going crazy cooped up in his attic room staring at the walls. Sighing he stood up and looked out the window. He was determined to talk to his baby. He grunted, stupid people for making them break up. Who were they to tell them what to do? Teen love was just as serious as anybody else's. And he was sure he was in love. He was sure of it. He grumbled irritatedly as he slapped more paint on the canvas. He sighed, this is what his life had come down to...sulking and painting. Lizard licked his lips absent-mindedly and went back to painting. This seemed to be the only thing that took his mind off of the pain. Pain. He shook his head. All he could think about was the air flowing through her hair or the beautiful smile she gave him when she was annoyed at him. He smiled, his Streaks. His girl. Damian's head snapped around as he heard the familiar grumble of his phone. He smiled as he saw what it said. If only he'd thought of it first. If only...

* * *

Mark sighed as he walked back downstairs towards his son. He shook his head, this was going to be a great conversation. The boy was just like him, short tempered and often easily disgruntled. Mark readied himself to be hit with a barrage of teenagedom. Great.

"So, how have things been for you?" Gunner shot his father a look. Mark rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Fine boy, say yer peace." Gunner stood up with his tall frame.

"Nothin'." Mark rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean, nothin'? You're sittin there all angry and upset. So now I wanna know fer what?" The boy crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side. Mark shook his head at just how much his son looked like him.

"I just wanna know why you insist on takin' care of kid when yours already don't see you?" Mark rolled his eyes.

"You see me enough."

"Yeah, 'enough'. That's like dinner once a week and every other weekend. It's _soo _much time." Mark rolled his eyes. Had really made such selfish kids? First Chasey and now this.

"Just try and understand the situation that they're in. They've never had a family like you." Gunner rolled his eyes.

"Lucky them," he mumbled. Mark took a deep breath.

"What'd you say?" Gunner rolled his eyes.

"Nothing." The boy shook his head. "Look, I"m just going to leave and go meet up with some friends. I'll see you next week." Mark shook his head.

"No, tell me what you said." Gunner took a deep breath. "Say it."

"I said 'lucky them'." Mark tilted his head.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" The boy shrugged.

"All I'm saying is we've never really had a family either." Mark shook his head.

"That's not true, I've worked for over twenty years so you could have a good life." Gunner simply shook his head.

"You spent twenty years entertaining other people's kids, while your kids grow up fatherless." Mark sighed.

"You had a father." Gunner shook his head.

"We didn't and you know it." Mark shook his head, that was a sensitive point for him.

"I'm trying now, boy." Gunner smiled.

"Yeah, you're trying real hard. The girls get to see you three days a week and share you with two other kids." He laughed slightly. "At least they get two hours with you instead of the forty five that I did." Mark grunted.

"I did the best I could." Gunner nodded.

"And it was the worst thing you could've done." Mark stood there speechless as the boy left the room. Some father he was. Mark shook his head as he felt overwhelmed by the silence. He was a terrible father.

* * *

_Four hours later..._

Mark was laying in bed staring at the ceiling as he thought about what Gunner had said to him. Here he was thinking he was doing the right thing with these kids, when his own didn't even get to see him. He shook his head, there was no way that he was ready to be a father again. How could he bring another child into this madness? He shook his head, this was terrible. He was terrible. He groaned, he'd never be able to come out of this. He'd failed his kids, his children, his babies. They depended on him and he'd let them down...just great. He sighed and turned onto his side, maybe he should think about sending them back. Well not both of them maybe just... Mark grunted as his phone rang. He sighed when he saw who it was.

"Pop, uh I've got something to tell you." Mark cursed.

"If it's bad news let it wait until morning." He heard the man grunted. "Fine, what'd she do now?" Randy gulped.

"Um, I uh don't know where she is." In an instant Mark shot straight up in the bed. _What? _

"You'd better be lying." Randy shook his head.

"No, Dad, she's gone. I left her in my locker room at the show and came back and she was gone. No one has seen her. All I know is what she said in this stupid text."

"Well what'd it say?" Randy rubbed his eyes.

"Going to the place of first love." Mark grunted.

"She's going off with the freak." Mark shook his head, could this day get any worse?

* * *

**A/N:** My end of the bargain is now complete.


	19. Chapter 19

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

Damian and Zoe belong to DaLiz13

* * *

Damian O'Neal happily enjoyed the blaring rock music that was coming from the speakers of his truck. He smiled happily as he glanced at his passenger seat. The girl of his dreams was coming with him, to where? He didn't know. He smiled all that mattered was that his baby was with him and he was happy. Damian reached over and grabbed Erin's hand and stroked it with the pad of his thumb. He momentarily took his eyes off of the road and couldn't help but to admire the beauty that was before him. His baby was so beautiful. From her long flowing back hair with those amazing streaks of blonde to her captivating smirk that she seemed to carry regardless of her mood. Lizard shook his head, he was simply in awe. He saw her take a deep breath and snuggle even further into the chair. He returned his glare to the road as he wondered what she was dreaming about.

Erin's mind shifted and churned as she watched the little mop haired boy open his Christmas gifts. He had a smile that lit up the whole room and a childish glow about him that made Erin's heart melt. Today was a good day. Erin looked around the room and saw Chasey and Gracie smiling happily as they opened gifts of their own. She noticed Mark and Michelle sitting on the couch with broad smiles as the children before them opened their gifts. Erin smiled as Phoenix ran towards Mark and hopped onto the couch next to him. "Daddy, this is the best Christmas I ever had!" The two adults glanced at each other and smiled broadly. "Thank you!" Michelle kissed the little boy's hair.

"We love you, baby." Phoenix giggled as he held up his little helicopter.

"Mama, when I become a Calaway, what will that make Erin?" Michelle glanced at Mark who winced.

"Well, she'll still be a McCarthy, I guess." The little boy nodded sadly.

"Oh, I wanted her to be my sister, like you know for real." Michelle again glanced at her husband who was enduring the heartbreak as well. The little boy sighed. "I guess I'll never have a real sister." Mark picked Phoenix up into his arms.

"Pup, you'll have Chasey and Gracie plus Gunner. He'll be your big brother." Phoenix shook his head.

"But they were born Calaways, I'll never be one, at least not for real." The little boy slumped his shoulders and slid out of Mark's grasp. He handed Michelle and Mark his helicopter. "No thank you, all I want for Christmas is my sister." Erin cupped her hand to her mouth and shook her head. _What? _She watched from afar as the little boy walked sullenly up the stairs and out of sight. Phoenix, she called, but he didn't respond. Erin shook her head, what had she done?

Awaking with a start Erin looked around the dimly lit room. How had she gotten here? She glanced around the room and saw Damian sleeping at an art desk. She sighed and rubbed her hand over her face. What had she done? In a sudden burst of selfishness she'd ruined a little boy's Christmas...or so she thought. Glancing down at her phone, she realized that it was still about a week or so away from Christmas. She took a deep breath and flopped back on the bed. She had to do something before she really did ruin his Christmas. Slowly she pushed herself up and walked across the room. "Lizard," she said quietly. Just then a note on the desk next to Damian caught her attention.

If I'm sleepin' don't wake me.

Erin chuckled at least he'd warned her. Slowly grabbing the paper she scribbled a note of her own.

Can't do this, going home. See you when you get there.

As quietly as Erin could she grabbed her phone and walked out of the room. She didn't know where she was going, or how she'd get there, all she knew was that it was time for a change...she needed to go home. She blew out her breath as she started to jog. Maybe home wasn't so far away afterall.

* * *

Mark grunted as he looked around the shop for his keys. Where had they gone? He grunted, he was itching to get home to see what the kids had made for him. The little ones had been scheming all day about some sort of a surprise. He smiled, after all of these months they were finally starting to act like brothers and sisters. "Aha!" Mark smiled as the keys magically appeared from under his bandana. He looked around the shop one time and headed out the door. Blowing out a breath he sighed as he thought of Erin and he grunted, that boy being out there all alone. He sighed. She was only fifteen years old. He shuddered, he was going to kill that boy when he got his hands on him. Mark ground his teeth. Quickly glancing down he heard the phone ring. His flicked the phone open when he saw who's number it was.

"Hey Dad, it's Randy." Mark sighed when he saw the dejected tone in the man's voice.

"Randy, you can't be blamin' yerself for what happened. She left on her own."

"I know, but I was supposed to be watching her." Randy sighed. "And now she's nowhere to be found with that freak." Randy grunted.

"You can't go makin' yerself sick with worry, the girl knows how to handle herself, trust me." Randy laughed, that was true. He still had a scar from the week before.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I should've watched her better or something." Mark sighed.

"Don't be sorry, it's her choice. You had nothing to do with it."

"I know, but if I'da just said what she wanted to hear then none of this would have happened." Mark went to open his mouth when the phone beeped indicating another call.

"Randy, I gotta call you back." Quickly Mark switched the calls. "Erin," he said out of breath, "where are you?" All he got in response was a grunt. "Erin!"

"Hold yer panties old man, I'm fine." Mark let out a sigh of relief. "Cold, but fine." Taking a deep breath Mark sighed. He was so relieved to hear her voice that he didn't even feel like yelling at her.

"Sweetie, where are you?" He heard her give a long sigh.

"In Stafford near cabin country." Mark grunted. Erin rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you can come and get me." Mark heard her sigh again. "Or not, whatever, it's your choice." Mark stared at the phone as he heard a dead line. He sighed and made a U-Turn, there'd be no surprise for him tonight.

* * *

Michelle sighed as she typed away on her laptop, who knew starting up a sports organization for teen girls would be so difficult? "Mama," Michelle looked up as Phoenix came running up to her, she couldn't help but to smile at the little boy, he was so cute. "Mama, when is Daddy coming home, we're getting tired of waiting." Michelle sighed and looked outside toward the darkening sky.

"I don't know baby, he should be home soon." Phoenix sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"He's probably at work, that's why we never see 'em." Michelle sighed and opened her arms to the little boy. Phoenix came and sat on her lap. Michelle wrapped her arms around him.

"Mama, why isn't Daddy ever home?" Michelle sighed.

"He's got a work baby." Phoenix sighed.

"I know, I just wish he was home more. I miss him." Phoenix grunted. "Stupid shop." Michelle smiled, he was a Calaway alright.

"You know the shop is just starting up. Once he hires some employees things will be back to normal." Phoenix nodded.

"I hope so." Michelle looked down as her phone began to ring. Phoenix burst out of her arms and down the hallway. "Gracie, Chasey, Daddy's on his way." Michelle smiled as she heard squeals of delight, whatever it was, it was big.

"Hey Babe, I'm heading to pick up Erin." Michelle gasped.

"What? Where is she, is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's in Stafford. Before you ask, I have no idea how or why she's there. Anyway, I'm going to get her." Michelle nodded.

"Alright, I'll tell the kids your surprise will have to be delayed." Mark sighed, he hated disappointing them.

"Hey can you take the phone to them? I want to say goodnight." Michelle stood up and walked down the hallway, she was quickly blocked by three small children.

"No Mama, you can't go down there." Michelle rolled her eyes, oh the secrets of children.

"Alright, well Daddy wants to say hi." All the children's faces lit up.

"Daddy," they squealed.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Chasey ran up and took the phone from her from her step-mother.

"Daddy, we've been working all day for you. When are you coming home?" Mark sighed.

"Well, something came up and I've gotta go and get it." Chasey sighed and dropped the phone in Michelle's hand. Michelle heart broke as Phoenix's shoulders slumped and he followed the girls as they left the room. Michelle sighed.

"They're gone, um I'm going to try to run damage control. Bring Erin home, I'll talk to you later." Mark sighed as he clicked his phone closed. Great, he was a terrible father once again. Fabulous.

* * *

As Erin walked along the dirt path, all she could think about was her past and where she'd come from. So many times in her life she had pictured herself worthy of love and and a family, and just that many times she'd be shown to be stupid for having that dream. Shaking her head, she remembered one fateful night where she slid into the kitchen looking for some foil to make a crown out of. She was going to be a fairy princess to show off to her daddy. When he saw how beautiful she was, he'd have to lover her like he did Michelle and boys, he'd _have_ to. Problem was, once Erin slipped quietly into the kitchen she heard her father on the phone...with her mother. Almost instantly forgetting why she was there. Without meaning to, Erin began to she began to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Lily, come get her, I don' want her anymore." Erin could only faintly hear the slurs of her mother's retort. "I know I fought you for her, but you don't understand, she's a reject, none of my kids will play with her. She's stupid and dumb and nothing that comes out of her mouth is ever useful." The man sighed. "Just come get her, no one wants that mistake around." Little Erin felt the tears well up in her eyes. All she ever wanted was to fit in and make her daddy love her, but she couldn't do that. Pulling the plastic dress of of her body she threw it on the ground. She vowed from that night forward that she'd never dream again, it was all just a big waste of time. Fantasies never came true. It simply wasn't reality.

Erin shuddered at the memory. She was only about five years old then, but that was the night that forever changed her life. That was the night she realized that she was unlovable and unworthy of anyone's affections. She was a reject. Unwanted. Trash. Erin rubbed her ears at the memory. Whether she wanted to believe it or not that night had drastically changed her life. It was the night she stopped caring about herself. That night, her fantasies of being a fairy princess died and were replaced with the harshness of reality. That night, she realized that fantasy wasn't reality, in the realest way imaginable.

* * *

Mark took a deep breath as he saw Erin sitting on the bank of the pond staring out at the forest green abyss. He approached her cautiously. After the previous conversation he wasn't quite sure what would happen to her if he scared her. "Erin?" he said calmly. The girl's only response was to crunch a twig between her fingers. Mark shook his head. "Are you ok?" Erin merely cast the man a glance out of the side of her eyes and returned her gaze to the pond. She was really feeling introspective at the moment, the last few hours had been spent struggling with painful memories of her past. She shrugged, pretty much all these moments. Mark sat down next to her. He shook his head, the poor kid was shivering. Mark sighed and took his coat off draping it on the girl's shoulders. Erin quietly clutched it and took a deep breath. The two sat in silence for a long while. Then in a faint whisper, Erin spoke.

"Why?" Mark looked down at the girl, he sensed that she didn't actually want a response. Only to voice her confusion...why? Erin grunted. "Why are you here?" she said dejectedly, "You shouldn't care about me. No one should." Mark scratched his eye.

"You know why." Erin shook her head.

"That's just it, I don't. I have _no _idea." she said shaking her head. Mark rubbed his large hand over his face.

"Because you're my child." Erin snorted. "And I love you." Erin rolled her eyes. Yeah, right. Mark sighed, this kid was a piece of work. Silence consumed the two yet again. Both were lost deep in their own thoughts. Erin was stuck on why anyone would care for her and Mark was stuck on why she couldn't fathom anyone caring for her. She wasn't worthy of them caring for her. She sighed and looked at the ground beneath her feet.

"Rejects don't get love," she said quietly. Mark looked at her intently...what'd she just say? "I'm unlovable." Mark snorted and started to chuckle. "What?" Erin said turning to look at the man. "What's so funny about that?" she snarled. Mark shrugged trying to stifle his laughter.

"You say you're 'unlovable', and all I can see around you is people who love you. Trust me, it's not because we want to either, you've just got this way about you. It's I don't know, captivating, I guess." Erin turned to face Mark fully, what? She was lovable? Yeah, right.

"That's a fantasy." ...and she didn't believe in fantasies. Mark shook his head and raised his eyebrow.

"No, that's reality." Erin shrugged, 'if you say so'. Mark looked at her. "You just don't get it, do you?" Erin returned her gaze to the water. "If we were forced to love you then it'd be a difference, but that's not what happened, we all _chose_ to love you. I mean look around you, Phoenix loves you, Randy adores you, Damian well he loves you, I guess in that weird way of his," Erin chuckled, "and I love you, so do the girls, and believe it or not your sister loves you too." Erin took a deep breath and looked at the man.

"I don't know why anyone would, I'm selfish and all I do is cause trouble." Mark smiled again.

"So? We're all selfish. I know I am, and that brother of yours? Whooh is he selfish, he won't ever share his Starbursts with me." Erin laughed. "You see, everyone has something about them that drives their loved ones crazy," he shrugged, "you just happen to have more of them than most." Erin gave him a look of contempt. Mark quickly diverted the subject, he didn't want to lose his audience. "What I mean is, just because you're not perfect doesn't mean we can't love you. After all, no one is perfect. Including that idiot father of yours who put all of those stupid thoughts in your head." Erin nodded contemplating and turned back towards the pond. She took a deep breath.

"So I can have one more chance?" Mark smiled.

"Maybe." Erin gave him a look.

"Maybe?" Mark nodded.

"If you give me a hug," he said. Erin rolled her eyes and shook her head. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around the man's torso. Mark returned the hug and kissed her on the head. "I love you," he said. Erin sighed.

"I love you too." Mark felt fireworks erupt in his chest. YES! He squeezed the girl tighter. "Alright, let go, I don't need a broken vertebrae." Mark loosened his grip.

"Haha," he said sarcastically. Erin took a deep breath and stood up.

"Can we go now? I'm freezing." Mark smiled and stood up dusting himself off.

"I can see why," he said looking up and down at the girl standing before him in a tank top and basketball shorts. "It's a wonder how you're not already a popsicle."

"Funny." Mark laughed. He went to wrap his arm around the girl, but Erin rebuffed him. Mark not caring what she wanted at the moment tightened his grip on her shivering body. Begrudgingly Erin shared a tender moment with Mark. In the weirdest way possible he gave her a glimpse into the fact that all of her dreams could one day come true. _One day. _

"Don't let this go to your head old man." Mark snorted, too late. He smiled, much too late.

_The End._

* * *

**A/N:** Epilogue will be up at some point. Maybe a sequel?


	20. Epilogue

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

Damian and Zoe belong to DaLiz13

_**A/N:** For DaLiz13...feel better!_

* * *

Erin sighed as she dropped countless chunks of marshmallows into the four steaming cups of hot chocolate. Moving away from the kitchen counter she carried the tray into the now Christmasly decorated living room. Erin shook her head as the sounds of Christmas carols continued to fill the house. Honestly, Erin had no problem with Christmas, her problem lay with the fact that Michelle insisted on playing the crap 24/7. She shook her head, her ears were starting to bleed.

Erin sighed, she should be happy that she's even apart of this anyway, considering the fact that she _was _grounded...on Christmas. Erin shook her head, if there was ever anyone to be on punishment during the happiest time of the year it'd be her. Blowing her hair out of her face she entered the room to see Phoenix sitting on the chair in between Mark and Michelle wearing a Santa hat and chugging eggnog. "Mama, this stuff is so good." Michelle shook her head as she glanced at he boy. Little monkey. "Oh, hot chocolate," he said tossing the carton of eggnog to the side. Erin turned the tray as the little boy ran ravenously towards her.

"Down, you hyena." Phoenix made a hissing noise with his mouth causing Erin to wonder how on earth he could be described as a normal eight year old boy. Erin held the tray out of the boy's reach causing the little boy to fall on the ground and attempt to bite her ankles. "Mark!" Mark snorted and looked at his wife.

"Down Pup." Phoenix looked back at Mark and then stood up gruffly.

"Weakling." Erin shook her head, he was _so_ weird. Erin let the tray travel around the room dropping a steaming mug off at everyone except the little boy, causing him to release another snarl. "Give it to me, you squirrel." Erin snorted and raised her eyebrow.

"Bring it on, booger breath." Phoenix made a face.

"I don't eat em...I just look at em." Erin snorted as the rest of the room tried to hold in their laughter. Phoenix grew in distaste. "Butt sniffer," he said before retreating back to his previous position. Mark smiled as he pulled the little boy onto his lap.

"Come on Pup, we can share." Phoenix stuck his tongue out at Erin and sipped from Mark's mug.

"It makes my tastes buds sparkle," he said. Mark and Michelle snorted while Erin just shook her head.

"Let's get this over with," she said quietly.

* * *

_Christmas Day...around noon _

Erin was back in her room lying face first on the bed. She wasn't crying, he was just thinking. Erin hadn't expected much from Mark or Michelle, but she'd been blown away. It wasn't so much the extent of the expense on the gifts because those can change...it was the thought behind them. Like, why would Mark go out of his way to buy her an emerald necklace? How did he know that was her favorite gem? She shook her head. Hands down the most awesome gift, was Michelle's heartfelt letter. As much as Erin hated to say it, it was exactly what she'd been wanting all along...a sincere apology. As awkward as it was, for the first time in her life, Erin felt the urge and follow through on hugging her sister. It was only a quick moment, but Erin felt like it could easily be the start of a new bond. She smiled...one between sisters.

Erin heard her door open. Rolling her eyes she buried her head deep within the pillow. "Now now, come on." Mark walked across the room and sat on her bed. "Did ya talk to Randy today?" Erin shook her head. Mark sighed. "You gonna call em?" Erin gave no response. Mark sighed, of course he'd have to have the most difficult kids. Of course. He looked around the room at the assortment of new gifts. He smiled when he saw the box that the emerald necklace came in. He'd thought long and hard about that one. He pulled on Erin's leg. "Come on, sit up, I wanna tell you a story." The crabby teenager sighed and did as she was told. Gesturing her hands in front of her, she urged him on. "You know why I got ya that necklace?" Erin shrugged. Mark smiled and leaned into whisper to her. "Because in Ireland back in the 1600s emeralds were a daddy's way of telling his daughter that he loved her." Without any warning tears began to pour from Erin's eyes. She was so confused. She wrapped her arms around Mark's neck and sobbed into the crook of his neck. Mark smiled and rubbed her back. "Glad I could help." Erin pulled away with tears sitting on her cheeks and tried not to laugh. "I meant what I said though. You are my daughter." Erin smiled painfully and looked down, his daughter? She shook her head, she didn't deserve his. She stood up and started to think. Why was this ok? This wasn't supposed to happen, but before she could think too hard on it, she felt Mark pull her into his arms. He started rubbing her back. "Ssh." He grabbed her face in his large hands and made her look at him. "I love you kiddo, that's all that matters." Erin smiled at nodded.

"I love you too." She wiped her eyes and looked up at Mark. For some reason he had the glow of someone special...for the first time she knew what it felt like to have a daddy. Erin smiled in confusion, who ever would have thought? "Thanks," was all she could muster. Mark smiled at her.

"That's my girl." Erin chuckled and felt a bit of an awkward moment between them. Mark smiled. "Like the boxing gloves?" Erin smiled that smirk of hers, melting Mark's heart.

"Yeah, I did, thank you." Mark smiled and ruffled her hair. He opened his mouth to speak when Phoenix burst into the room.

"Daddy come quick, Mama's bleeding!" Mark looked at Erin and the two sprinted from the room. The sight before them made Erin's heart lurch. There was Michelle leaning against the wall wincing in pain as a puddle of blood lay under her. Erin gulped, was this her new reality?


End file.
